One Piece Drabbles
by yaoifan124
Summary: I am going to just randomly type some drabbles, which i have been recently typing, and put them here. Any pairing i like will be in here. I will give fair warning before letting you read it. Rates from K to M
1. Death Happens, ZoLu

_Pairing: ZoroLuffy_

_Rating: K+_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece (includes characters, ship and all), it rightfully belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.** (If i owned it, there would be too many perverted things happening!)_

_Please Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Death Happens**

The rain fell, with ever drop screaming. I walked on down the street, wanting to be left alone. And I was left alone, which made me more upset. My clothes soaked as I walked on without a jacket. I saw people run by, without any umbrellas, going into their houses or a near store. I walked on with arms dangling in front of me. Water dripping down my body.

My thin, smooth body was shaking with anger and sorrow. My fist tight and teeth clenched. I was crying out, but no one could tell. The rain drizzled down painfully with cold. The stinging and banging of the drops made my body feel heavier and heavier than the last drop. My eyes were slit open to see my path, but I could care less. I wanted to dive off a bridge. A high mighty bridge where no one would be able to see me and stop me from doing it.

My luck was going now and I saw the town's bridge not too far away. I walked to it, slowly. Dreading my steps. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. The same rhythm, nothing new. Same old steps, same old… steps. I walked to the side of the bridge next to the railing. I grabbed a lamp post and steady myself on to the ledge. The world spinning beneath my feet and the gravity waiting to pull me down to my death.

It enticed me in some way. I shifted away from the lamp post and stuck my arms out, as if I was a bird about to take flight. I took three deeps breaths with eyes closed. With the rain falling on my head and arms, I let the small drops pound on me. Lightening stroked before my lidded eyes and thunder crashed behind it as my body shifted forward and let my body dive down, but before I could even be away from the bridge an arm was around my waist. I hung by a strong muscled arm and was reeled up. I struggled to get out of the grasp. Lightening and thunder agreeing with me. I wanted to plummet to my watery death. With water being my mortal enemy I wanted to die in it. Showing that it won and I lost… long before now. My body was moved and I was embraced against a strong built chest.

"Let. Me. Go!" I struggled in the arms and the thunder rumbled the sky violently. I was enraged and just wanted to be free; they wouldn't release. Tears pecked my eyes and I sobbed out loudly and grabbed the shirt, leaning into this safe chest. "Why? Why couldn't I save him?!" I sobbed out in whimpers and sorrow.

"It's no--" His husky voice began, but I interrupted.

"Yes it is! I let it happen!" I screamed at him with the weathers support.

"Luffy." I froze at my name and stared at his chest. "It's not your fault. Things happen." He pulled me closer as another round of tears began.

"But, why Usopp, Zoro?" I asked with my hands clutching his shirt. The rain seemed to fall softer than before. The flashing light and rumbling noises left the sky and now it only rain pleasantly over the quiet town.

"Death happens, Luffy. Death happens…" He kissed my forehead and rested his head by mine. His hands rubbed my back as I cried out in his chest. I took in a gust of air and raised my head and screamed.

"USOPP!!!!"


	2. I Love Him, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy**_

_**Rate: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece (includes characters, ship and all), it rightfully belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.** (If i owned it, there would be too many perverted things happening!)_

_**Please Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

**I Love Him**

The sun peeks out from the clouds every so often. Making it dark then light, then dark again; and so forth. The air smells of salt, the sea's fine salty smell. It fills my nostrils as I sit on a limb and fish. I have not caught anything today. I yawn big and slouch forward more to peer into the water. I see my reflection. Oh how tired I looked. Red droopy eyes, messy hair, chapped lips and my cheeks slightly flushed.

I lean back to my sitting position and stretch back a little. I peered into the clouds. The sun's rays trying to escape the dark gray prison. Captured and can't be released until the clouds let it loose. I look forward and look beyond this long windy river that flows out into the ocean. Usually fish would be jumping for bait, especially by the peninsula. The fish loved to hang around that cape for some reason. I yawned wider and my eyes drooped more. I got up and was going to leave, until my pole got a bite.

I looked into the water and saw a fish desperately trying to get the bait off, but instead got caught himself. I yanked it up and swung the fish onto shore. It flipped and it flopped back and forth, not liking the air. Its mouth gaped and the fins kept flapping the ground. I sit and watch it die. Oh how death was so painful in the beginning, but now how it was so easy to watch. Death… I got use to that word and the action of that word. I sat next to the wailing fish and had my elbow on my knee, my hand holding my head as I watched. I believe when you are dieing you should not be alone. He believes the same, I guess that's where I got it from. Caught onto me like tape, but could easily be removed.

I got up and grabbed the fish by its fin, after it finally settled, and walked down the dirt path. My pole was against my shoulder, the fish in my hand. I returned to our ship and received long faces. Everyone looked so sad at me and for some reason I did not care. I walked to the kitchen opened the door and threw the fish in, I dropped my pole. I walked out of the room and dragged my feet to the infirmary. I looked at him lay in the white sheets before I moved to sit by him. Little taps of hooves came near me.

"Luffy, I think you need to rest… he will be fine." My little reindeer told me. I shook my head and patted his head.

"I'm fine right here, Chopper." I turned back to the bed and looked at his sleeping form.

I grabbed his hand with my hands and held it tightly. Chopper sighed and his little hooves tapped along the floor as he exited the room. My shook, quivering, how I miss him. Talking, laughing, playing, and even when he moved! God, how I miss him. Sobs came out of my throat as I laid my head on the bed and my knees went to the floor, sending the chair clattering. I held onto his hand, not wanting to let go, afraid to let go. Afraid that he will disappear and never be my side ever again. My tears started to wet the sheets. This was a first, crying beside him why he lied in bed. I whimpered why it didn't happen to me, instead of him. I cannot live without him; I have recently found out.

I also found out that he makes my world spin, my heartbeat beat. Why my blood flows and keeps me alive. It keeps me alive for him. I love him and I don't want to lose him. Not here, not now, not ever! I want him awake and talking. His laughing made my day, his words got me listening, his touch warmed my body, his living self sent me head over heals for him. I love him, please don't take him away. I love him, too much to have him away. I love him, with every peace of soul I have. I love him with every thump my heart makes.

I Love Him.

"Luffy?" My locks upon my head were moved. I looked up at his face. His contagious smile was spread across like butter. "Hey, what's wrong? Why ya crying?" He asked. I felt new tears well-up. Tears of joy.

"Zoro!" I jumped up and hugged his lying form.

"Wow, Buddy. Not so rough." Zoro laughed and I got away from his body. His hand cupped my face and it felt rough and warm. Making my heart beat faster.

Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump.

"I missed ya, Buddy." He told me and I smiled. I grabbed his hand and pressed my face against it. The warmth that was there, I didn't want it to get away. I hummed for a second then whispered-

"I missed you too,

Zoro."


	3. You Remembered? , SanLu

_**Pairing: Sanji X Luffy**_

_**Rate: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. All belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Please Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**You remembered?**

It was a sunny day on the Going Merry. Even the ship's Nakama were up and a bout. The sniper, doctor and captain were running around playing some sort of game called 'Keep Away From Zoro!' for the swordsman was chasing the little children. Steam coming out of his ears as he chased the three. The navigator and archaeologist were discussing what they would find the upcoming island. The island was just an hour away. They would soon dock and gather more supplies. They discussed how much beli would go to each crewmate and what stores they had on the island. Now the cook of this infamous ship was just finishing snack for his two lovely flowers. He set them on tray and kicked open the door and shouted--

"Robin-chwan~! Nami-swan~!" He slid down the railing and twirled to the two ladies and set their glasses down with a little plate of sweets. "Here you are, sweets for my sweets!" Hearts galore all around the chef.

"Thank you, Cook-san." The older woman spoke first with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun!: Nami chirped with fake happiness, like usual.

"You are welcome. My beauties!" The chef twirled back into the kitchen and when the shut the door, his face went to sorrow.

Oh how he hated acting like such a womanizer. Truth was he hated Nami. 'I mean she is cold hearted and just likes beli. No one could break that stone heart. I tried and now I know that it is impossible and that I am in love with someone else.' He thought as he walked over to the table and sat down, getting a cigarette from his pack; which was in his shirt pocket. He flicked the lighter and made the flame dance from the spark. He lit it and closed his lighter. He took a very long drag, filling his lungs with the bitter, but still good, nicotine. It was quiet in the kitchen until a certain brunette broke through the door yelling really loudly.

"SANJI!!!!" The cook looked to his captain. The innocent boy was just too cute to pass up, no matter how annoying he could get. The chef looked to the young teen and gave him a 'hmmmm' sound from his throat. "We're docking! Nami said I should tell you!" The rubber teen informed him with his infamous grin. The blonde couldn't help but smile as well.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" The cook told the younger before he got up and walked out after the teen. The island they had reached was a rather large island. Big city to be exact. The chef liked how there was many stores, though request denied of leaving.

"I need you to watch the ship, Sanji-kun." The redhead told the cook. Said person frowned, but simply covered it with, "Hai, Nami-swan!!"

The crew left the blonde man alone. The captain left who knows how long after he informed Sanji of their arrival. The swordsman was 'suppose' to be watching him. The doctor and the archaeologist left together. The sniper and the navigator left talking about the climtact. The chef merely started to clean the kitchen, sighing to himself; a lot. He was bored and he didn't anyone to have here with him, to argue with, kick out of the kitchen, shout at; nothing. After cleaning the kitchen he sat at the table and lit another cigarette. He hated watching the ship by himself. With his luck, he heard taps of footsteps on the deck coming towards the galley. The door opened casually revealing the ship's little captain.

"Hey, Sanji!" The rubber boy chirped and closed the door softly. He walked up to the chef slowly, with something behind his back.

"Hey, Luffy… why ya here? I thought you were exploring the town?" The curly browed man quizzically looked at his superior, well not really superior, but hey he was the 'captain'.

"No…" The younger of the two spoke with a soft voice, cheeks revealing a light pink color. The older teen didn't quite grab where Luffy was going with this.

"Then what were yo--" Before the chef could finish the boy held out a bouquet of yellow daises. "Luffy?" He questioned the action, with surprise.

"You said they were your favorite and that they would make your day if someone got them for you…" The captain explained with tainted cheeks. Sanji was surprised.

"You remembered my favorite flower?" The younger teen nodded. "Didn't I tell you… like, four months ago; or something like that." The chef could not remember when he had told the boy what flower he loved so dearly. The one spoken to just nodded. "Why?" The blonde asked next.

"I remembered, because… I-I like Sanji…" Luffy's face was so flushed that I think that the color didn't even exist in the red section of colors. He was happy he told him, but scared that he might be rejected. The cook was shocked by the sudden confession that his cigarette fell from his mouth. He could not believe that the person he had secretly loved, liked him back. He got out of his chair, took the flowers from the younger teen's hands and hugged him affectionately.

"I like you too, Luffy." He held the teen tightly. The captain had to function through his head that he was liked back. He hugged his blonde, now, lover. They both were just the happiest people in the world. The chef pulled away and looked upon his friend, then at the flowers in his hand. "Might want to get these in water!" He exclaimed with excitement peaking his voice. After putting the flowers in a vase full of water, that now sit on the dinning room table, he pulled his young captain into his lap.

"Sanji…" Luffy announced after a long bit of silence.

"Hmmm?" The cook asked in his throat.

"I'm _hungry~!_" The young teen emphasized and withered in the blonde's lap. The blonde sighed.

"Tell me when you aren't." Sanji rolled his eyes and laughed, eventually the younger teen caught on and laughed as well.

Oh a sweet relationship, wonder how it's gong to turn out?


	4. I Will Never Leave You, My Captain, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Friendship  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all!_  
**

* * *

**I Will Never Leave You, My Captain.**

The rain fell nonstop. Pelting down on the poor mortal souls that live on earth. The ground wet and soaked from the three days of rain. It still keeps raining. Sending people to stay indoors. Well everyone except me. The clothes that I wear are soaked and no dry spot is found. I curl up tighter; my knees to my chest, with arms wrapped around them. My hair wasn't even dripping, it was stuck to my head and face, drooling down my body. I heard splashes of heavy steps. I looked up to see a hand held out in front of me. The pelting rain bounced on the umbrella they used. The rain stopped pounding on my body.

"Come on, Buddy." He told me as his hand stretched closer to me. I shook my head.

"I am fine here." I spoke only in a whisper.

"No one deserves to take this in on his own… Look he left by himself. Even decided to fight you! You can't do anything…"

"No!" I shouted at him. He stopped talking and just looked at me. "No… I was afraid you were going to leave me!" I admitted as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I covered them with my hands as I started to sob. I heard the umbrella splash to the ground and I looked up to see that he came down on his knees to hug me. I gripped his shirt and started to sob. The rain fell once again on my poor mortal soul.

"I will never leave you… my Captain." He told me and I croaked out a sob. I looked up to the dark cloudy sky with tears and raindrops slipping down on my red cheeks.

"Bu-but! You said if I a-accepted him back you would leave me, Zoro!" I stuffed my face into his shoulder as I griped his shirt harder. He rubbed my back and held me close.

"I won't leave… I promise." He told me. I coughed out through my sore lungs.

"B-but you s-said-!" I began to talk and my body was shaking with cold and fear. The cold rain and the fear of losing him.

"Luffy…" He calmly said and I felt my body warm up slightly and I started to relax, but still shuddered at the cold. "I was telling you I respect you, but if you easily except Usopp back I will not follow such a forgivable Captain." He repeated and I held in a sob. "Got me?" He asked and I stiffly nodded. He pulled away and looked at me. His hair seemed to be flattened by the rain. "Ready to head back? Before you catch a co-huh?" I had my hand on his face.

"Zoro… You'll get sick like this…" He smiled at me sweetly and rested his hand on my own face.

"You will too, Captain." I smiled at him then sneezed making us head butt. I fell backwards and he did as well. I busted up in laughter and I could hear him cursing under his breath. Then his face appeared above me. I smiled at him and rubbed his head. "Told you, you would get sick…" I stuck my tongue out at him, then sneezed. "Alright… come on." He got up and helped me up. He picked up the umbrella and looked at it. "I guess we don't need this after all." He chuckled and I latched to his arm. We walked to the hotel room we were staying in.

"Zoro…" I asked in a small voice.

"What, Luffy?" He asked as I felt his eyes on me, but only by the corners of them as his head faced forward.

"What if he doesn't come back?" I asked with worry lining it.

"Don't worry, Buddy. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine." He assured me. I snuggled closer to his arm and we made our way to the hotel room.


	5. Impatient, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Romance  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all!_**

**_Warning: This contains YAOI!!! LEMONY YAOI!!!! If you don't like SMEXY SCENES! THEN DO NOT READ!!!!!  
_**

* * *

**Impatient**

I made my way to his bedroom, hungry with lust. I don't know what has gotten into me, but tonight I want it and I want it now! I don't bother to knock on the door as I entered his room. I only wore my pajama pants as I was shirtless, shoeless, and hatless. I saw his sleeping form from the hall light. I slowly and quietly shut the door and it was pitch dark. I heard the little snores leaving his lips, so I made my way to the bed silently. Yeah, I am slightly aroused already. So, when you need someone to take your lust out on, why not your own boyfriend? Mumbling was received from my lover as I was next to his bed. He was on his side, facing the wall. He wore only his pajama pants and the blanket was kicked off his bed, along with the pillow. I tickled his side lightly and he grumbled to roll over on his back. Perfect! I climbed slowly onto the bed and was on top of him. Making me feel weird being on top, but also powerful.

"Mmmm, huh?" My boyfriend started to wake. I looked upon him as I swooped my head down to his neck and started to nibbling lightly, getting harder. "S-shit! Luffy? What the hell?!" He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back. My hands settled on his chest as I slightly roamed it. His hands grabbed mine. "Luffy, what are you doing?"

"Zoro…" I whispered seductively. "I want you…" I lowered my head to his and kissed his lips, showing how much I want him. He pushed me away.

"Luffy…" He whispered and turned to look out his window then back at me. "Do you know what time it is?" I felt frustrated and I slipped down quickly and bit his neck. "Ah! D-damn it! Luffy!" He said trying not to shout too loud for everyone else to hear. I released my bite.

"I want you… and I want you now." I whispered in his ear with a whiny demand. I felt myself harden, which was not good.

"Luffy, what are you thinking?!" I pouted and looked at him. His hands were on my shoulders as he sternly looked at me. "I refuse to," he then told me. I glared at him then let a smirk play on my lips.

"Then don't… I will do it all." I moved myself and grabbed at his pants.

"No." He stated and grabbed my hand. "Not tonight…" I felt like I was losing myself into the lust. So slowly I let it take over. I grabbed his hand in mine and I kissed his palm as I looked at him quite seductively. He sighed, "no, Luffy." I pouted at this and held his hands above his head. "What the…?"

"I'm taking over tonight." I told him with a smirk. He gave me scowl and I merely smiled. I began to lick his bare chest.

"Luffy, please stop! I'm tired." He told me, but I ignored. As one of my hands held his above his head I used the other one to take his pants off. "O-oi! I wasn't kidding when I said I wa-ah!" I grabbed his dick and slowly rubbed the tip. "L-luffy! St-stop!" His hands tried to get out of my grasp.

I smirked and started to pump him. He blushed deeply and I kissed his lips. He bit my bottom lip and I was taken aback. I tasted blood from my lip, he bit pretty hard. I licked my lips and tasted my own blood. I looked at Zoro, all my actions stopped. He was slightly out of breath, but I noticed he was upset with me. I let go of him, his cock and wrists. I put my head on his chest and I let tears slip from my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… Z-zoro." I whispered and sobbed a little.

"L-luffy, don't cry!" He panicked and had me in his embrace. He sat up and against the wall, holding me. "It's okay! I'm not mad." I smirked, thinking that I played well, and went to his neck, nibbling on it. "Luffy… what has gotten into you?" My hands were settled on his hips as I roamed myself down his body. He shuddered and let a small moan leave his mouth. I looked up at him and he sighed with frustration, "you're not going to stop until I agree… aren't you?" I smirked and kissed his hardening cock. His breath hitched as I licked the tip. "I'm taking that as a yes." He bit his lip and I felt satisfied with him letting me. I licked the shaft and moved my mouth over all of him, taking it all in. He moaned silently as slowly started to bob my head. Licking and biting all around it. His hand was tangled in my hair as he tried to thrust me down on him. I deep throated and started to hum, that's when he lost control. "Sh-shit! I-I'm gonna cu-afh!" He covered his mouth to keep the moan in and he came into my mouth. I swallowed it all, loving the taste. My lust was almost completely taking over my whole body. I took his pants off fully and mine as well. "It's gonna hurt. You sure about it?" He asked as I was on top of him.

"Yup…" I started nibbling at his neck. I set myself on top of his cock. I slowly sat down on to it and I groaned deeply as he moaned quietly. I slid down further on it and my breath was becoming uneven. "Ngh!" I bit his shoulder as I felt it hurt for a second. He hissed at the sudden pain.

"Baka, I told you it was gonna hurt." I panted out short breaths as I continued to slid down further on him. My hands were squeezing his arms and I continued to bite down on his shoulder. I made all the way down, sheathing him in me. I sat there for a second, my mouth released from his shoulder as I panted against it. It started to feel better and I felt my hips being grabbed. I was shocked by the action. Then I was pulled up then slammed down on him.

"A-ah!" I moaned out loud. My nails started to dig into his shoulders. I looked into his eyes that were glazed with lust. "I th-thought you we-weren't in t-the mood… hah…" I said with just as much lust that he had in his eyes.

He smirked at me, "I am now." He pulled me down for a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. I deeply moaned when I was moved and thrusted down. I pulled away and my head flung backwards when it hit my prostate.

"Th-there! A-ah! Hit I-it.. Hah, again!" I leaned my head down on his shoulder and panted heavily as I was being thrusted back down on him. I moaned out again and noticed I was too loud, so I bit his shoulder again. He kissed my visible shoulder and I felt his lips curved into a smirk.

He whispered, "I wanna see you thrusting on me." He spoke with a seductive voice. I unattached myself from his shoulder and looked at him with my heaving chest. A grin was playing across his lips. I smirked back and used my legs to push myself up and thrust down. My hands squeezed his shoulders as I continued to thrust on him. His hands were busy pulling my head down to kiss me. I came close and he was too, I quickened my speed, while keeping the same rhythm. His hand started to pump me and I was panting really hard and I felt my climax.

"Z-Zoro!" I shouted while coming onto both of us. I thrusted down hard and he came as well.

"A-ah, Luffy!" He shouted as he leaned against the wall and I laid on him. My head resting in the crook of his neck. I slowly got my breath even. "Damn it…" I lifted myself, well tried too. Instead I ended up just laying on him.

"What, Zoro?" I asked him.

"I wasn't suppose to let this happen… remember we are suppose to be arriving at the island in the morning?" I thought back to Nami telling us and then I thought how sore I will be. "Luffy…" I was brought of my thought. I hummed to tell him I was paying attention. "I'm still in you…" I giggled and lifted myself and let his cock slid out. He groaned at it and the fact that I fell back on his chest. "Goodnight, Luffy… I love you." I smiled and giggled lightly.

"Goodnight, Zoro, I love you, too." I drifted off to sleep thinking that Zoro can just carry me tomorrow.


	6. Sit With Me On The Sakura Tree, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Genre: Friendship, Comfort  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all!_**

* * *

**Sit With Me On The Sakura Tree**

It was a quiet day out in the woods. Creatures crawled and lurked silently and the trees slept wasting the day away. It was midday and the first day of spring, which meant Sakura trees bloomed with their vibrant pink color. But in this forest only one Sakura tree stood in the middle of it and, literately, it was in the middle. It was an old tree with a grassy plain surrounding it. No wild flowers had appeared, but the ones on the tree have. The tall, green grass was not disturbed, well not until now.

"Come on, Zoro!" A childish voice chirped through the spring air.

The boy was just around eleven and had short brown hair with a perfect clean face, not a scratch. Many would mistake him as a girl, only because he has feminine features. He wore a red vest, which buttoned up with the four golden buttons, a pair of jean capris, barefoot, and a straw hat hanging on for dear life on his back as it hung by a string. This boy was dragging another boy behind him.

"Oi! Luffy, wait up! The tree's not going anywhere!" The boy with a more deeper voice, _Zoro_, said.

He was twelve and had short, spiked, green hair with a grouchy expression set on his face. He was one that loved to do exercises and train for kendo class. He wore a white polo shirt over his slightly muscular chest, the three buttons undone, with green shorts that were baggy and being hold by a rope tied to him, he was barefoot as well, and his hand griped onto his precious wooden sword he used for kendo class. This boy was being dragged by the other.

"I know!" _Luffy_ chirped as they soon stopped in front of the Sakura tree. "Zoro go first!" He shouted next.

"Why?" The green haired lad asked with an irritated look.

"'Cuz!" The younger boy responded as if it was obvious and a sign that he was having fun. The older of the two rolled his eyes and knew he wasn't going to win, so he started to climb up to the second branch, remembering to set his sword against the tree. He safely made it and looked to see his friend on his way up.

"Need help, Buddy?" Zoro asked his friend as he extended his hand out to him.

"Naw, I got thi-ah!" The straw hat boy slipped on a piece of bark and fell back, but his friend, that was already in the tree, grabbed his hand. "Thanks, Zoro!" He shouted with a cute voice.

"Uh-huh…" Was the response from the one spoken too. He helped the other up, who sat on the branch with his legs swung over to one side.

"Look, Zoro, look!" The brown haired boy pointed out over the treetops that grew low quickly and showed a sparkling lake. The boy put his hand down and on the tree like the other. He smiled sweetly and looked over the horizon. The wind blew a breeze and sent some Sakura petals gliding by peacefully with a sweet scent.

The kendo boy was watching his friend as the breeze went by. He thought about how they became friends, and the adventurous they had (that were actually fun) and how well they got along. As he was thinking about his friend, the same friend thought of spoke.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" His voice was as sweet as honey and the suns radiance was showing his slightly tan skin off to the world, saying 'Look how beautiful I look!'. He looked to his first, best friend with the same sweet smile and shining, warming, chocolate eyes.

Zoro could only say one thing as he looked to the lake letting a smile slip, "Yeah…Luffy. It's beautiful."

"We should do this every year." The younger boy stated, making it sound like it was already official or that he already knew what his friend was going to say. He looked at his friend and waited as his friend finally turned to look at him with the same smile.

"Sounds good to me." He said and they both shared small talk and jokes that let out some laughs and giggles here and there. They soon headed home and waited for the next years to come.

The next four years were great. They went to the same tree every spring, even visited a couple more times instead of just the first day of spring. Though before they could make it to the fifth year of their Sakura Spring Trip (that's what they called it anyway), Zoro's parents got a divorce a month before spring. He had to live with his mom, who made them move away to a different state.

Now Luffy was devastated about this and cried the day he saw his friend leave. He didn't want to let go, but he had too. His friend promised him that he would see him again soon. He believed his friend and waited. That spring he went and… no sign of Zoro.

_Three years later… _The brown haired boy is no boy anymore, he is a man. At nineteen years old and he had finished his Senior year in High School last week. (He was smart enough to graduate early.)He decided, before he heads to college tomorrow, he wanted to go to the tree, like he did every year. He really doubted that his green headed friend would come this year, but part of him believed he would; so he went to the tree. When he reached the tree he saw how the wind blew the petals around, making them dance around in the air. He made his way to the tree and climbed to the second tree branch. He leaned up against it and turned to look at the same sparkling lake, he smiled as he remembered all the good times he had with his best friend. He turned his head forward and closed his eyes as he went into a short nap.

What the man didn't know was that down below another person lurked close to the tree, walking through the grass to the tree. He looked up into the tree and smiled. He took his three swords out of his sash and set them against the tree. His earrings chimed silently as he started to climb up the tree. He swung his leg over and looked to the person in front of him. He decided he was going to surprise him by shouting, "Hey, Buddy! It's me!", but then he saw the scar under his left eye. This surprised him and he cupped the napping man's face and caressed his thumb over the scar.

The brown haired man stirred awake from the touch and looked to see his green haired friend. He blinked a couple of times then smiled so wide, that it looked impossible, and shouted, "Zoro!" He jumped his friend into a hug.

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro hugged back and patted his friends back. They didn't let go and he knew why, Luffy was crying and he didn't want him to see it.

"I missed you!" Luffy hicupped out as he dug his face into his long-lost friend that has been finally returned to him.

"I missed you, too, Buddy." The green haired lad responded as he closed his eyes and took in the moment.

"Always sit with me on the Sakura tree, Zoro." The brown haired man said after he calmed down his tears.

"Always,… I promise." His friend responded and they both smiled.

Soon they talked about what they were doing now and what-not. Then after that day, they didn't go their separate ways, they planned to live with each other and every year during spring they visited that Sakura tree they always visited. The promise lives strong and they both live happily ever after, just like the fairy tales they use to listen too when they were little.

A powerful promise mixed with a strong friendship. Both will never be broken.


	7. Two Separated Sons Lesson, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Genre: Tragedy, Romance  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all!_**

**_Warning: This contains character deaths and suicidal actions.  
_**

* * *

**Two Separated Sons Lesson**

They love each other and for ever will. Nothing can stop them, except their wretched mothers. The two heartless women of the two had an argument and came to decide that they will not let their sons see the others son anymore and never will again. This decision of the mothers left the two sons no choice and lead to a dark tragedy that the mothers wished they could change.

_**~*~*~*~**_

The rain fell onto the ground and on the poor teen that stood in the middle of the storm. Tears fell, but you could not tell. The young teen held a flower in his hand as he examined it from the rose bush it was on. His heart ached for his love that he could not see anymore. He picked the abnormally green rose from the rose bush he planted with it with his friend who is been his lover. It reminded of him, the one he only thought about. His mother was going to using a sickle and painfully cut it down tomorrow, because of the remembrance of the other teen. How she hated him for all the wrong reasons.

The raven haired teen held the picked rose to his heart and looked to the sky. Thinking about the other, how they had good times together and the bad times they worked out. The rain had not let up since the day the mothers tore them apart. The rained cried and cried with the teen. He looked back down at the rose bush and remembered the secret passage there. He decided to take it so he could see his lover one last time. For he had decided that his life is not worth this torture and pain. If he could not see his love, he will not want to see another day without him.

_**~*~*~*~**_

The green haired teen stood on his balcony as he viewed the quiet, soaked town. The rain has not stopped and he knew why. It will not stop until the two found their happiness, which meant they needed their lover back. But damned their mothers to hell for not letting them continue their love life any longer. He held onto a red rose he picked from the garden moments ago before his mother destroyed it. It was sad to see it go, it reminded him so much of his lover and how he helped him plant it.

He was not one to cry, but the tears fell and the rain cried with him as well. He wanted to see his little lover, his little monkey, one last time before had to go. He decided a way out of life and he didn't want until he had one last kiss and moment with him. He held the rose lightly in his hand as he remembered good and bad times. Soon he looked over the town to see his young lover there, waving for him to join him. The green haired teen quickly grabbed the bottle stashed in his night stand drawer and jumped to the tree next to his balcony and went through it to the ground and make it to his love. This day will become the day they both love their lives together peacefully.

_**~*~*~*~**_

The raven head waved and waved his hands to get his lovers attention, getting it soon. His green haired lover climbed through the tree and down so he could run to him. They both latched together in a hug and a quick kiss, taking in the moment as they took in deep breath of each others scent they have not smelled in so long.

"I missed you." The green haired teen said as they stood in the rain; drenched. His eyes saying he was going to end and start a new beginning.

"I missed you too." The raven haired teen replied. Showing that he was wanting to do the same as his love and start anew.

Both heart ached teen lovers finally joined and about to destroy theirs lives. They had tried eloping, but their mothers doubled the punishment. Making it harder for them to meet in secret. They both knew they didn't have long before their mothers noticed them missing. They took each others hand and ran to the gazebo by the small lake. They use to have secret dates here not too long ago. They climbed up the stairs and under the covered area to sat on the bench. They gazed at the unsettled lake and took in the moment as they remembered the good times here. They looked to each other and with one kiss they looked at each other with a smile.

"I love you, Zoro" Said the teen with the green rose in hand.

"I love you, too, Luffy." Said the teen with the red rose in hand.

The green haired teen too the bottle out and they both took one swig from the bottle of poison, as they enjoyed one last passionate kiss. The smaller teen was affected first and fell into his lovers arms with a light smile as his spirit waited for the other to join soon. The older teen heard the calls from their mothers, but ignored as he held his lover and he held him with his limp arms. He soon, too, was affected and fell into a deep sleep with his lover in his arms. Both spirits joined hands and floated away to what they called Heaven's Gate, where they could start anew.

_**~*~*~*~ (Epilogue) ~*~*~*~**_

The mothers cried as they saw their sons together. Their lifeless and soulless bodies. They realized how important their love was as they gazed upon their sons holding each other with light smiles of happiness. The sun appeared as the mothers held each other while saying their 'sorry's and shared some sobs. For they have forgave each other and want to be forgiven by their sons. How foolish they were to not realize that their love was important.

Two heartless woman soon formed hearts and joined the program for "Teen Gay Love". They don't know why, but they wanted to be there, to show that gay love was not wrong and that they were wrong to think that. Gay love was not a sin. It was never a sinful thing it was two teens in love and wanting the love of the other. The mothers learned and hoped that with this change of heart their sons would forgive them for the wrong they had done and appreciate them for having changed to right.

They learned a lesson for separating their two sons. They called it "Two Separated Sons Lesson" and told their story behind it to every confused parent or teen.


	8. Long Lost Twin And Finding Love, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy**_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Genre: Tragedy, Romance  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_Claim: Except Kira! I made her up!  
_**

* * *

**Long Lost Twin And Finding Love**

The sun on the skies horizon, shining over and on Sunny. Not a single cloud was in sight all day. The sea was calm and the wind was blowing the ship at a good pace. In the distance some sea monsters were jumping around, seemed like they were playing tag. And dolphins skipped over the water, talking with one another. The blue sea was glistening and shinning from the sun in different colors. I would be out on the grassy deck enjoying today's last bit of good weather, but I am instead sitting upon the room of the watch tower. With some sea gulls sitting with me, and some of them flew around the ship. I stole some bread from the kitchen to feed them. Moments like this I can't help but enjoy in peace and quiet. I took a deep breath in, smelling the salty air. Even though we haven't been attacked or approached an island in a couple days, I am not bored. Though how I act around the others I seem bored out of my mind, but truthfully- I'm not really that bored.

"Oi! Didn't you hear?" I turned to look beside me. My first mate was climbing up on top the watch tower with me. I threw a piece of bread to a bird.

"Zoro! Hear what?" I tilted my head with my questionable look, and totally confused on what he was talking about.

"The shitty cook announced it was dinner time." Zoro walked up to me. I threw another piece to a bird.

"He did? I didn't hear him." I blinked and then looked along the horizon.

"You okay?" I looked back at him and grinned.

"Of course I am! Why you ask?" I tilted my head again and had my face puffed out slightly.

"Well usually you spring to the kitchen." I stayed quiet then a light bulb light up.

"FOOD!!!!" I jumped up and went to the side, then turned to Zoro and grabbed him.

"Oi!" I jumped off and took him down with me. I grinned and laughed the whole way down. He yelled at me when we landed, though he landed on me. "Baka! You could have killed us!" He sat on my abdomen and gave me a I'll-send-you-to-hell-and-bring-ya-back-then-back-to-hell-again look.

"But Zoro~! Food~!" I whined and gave him my puppy-dog-pout-of-doom. He smacked his temple with the palm of his hand.

"Doesn't mean you have to try and kill me in the process!" He gave me a glare. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're no fun!" I pouted again.

"Oi! Time for dinner, you bastards!" Sanji called from the kitchen door. I got up, knocking Zoro onto his back. He kicked me and I went flying across the deck.

"That was mean, Zoro~!" I whined at him.

"You deserve it!" He yelled at me with the same glare. I stuck my tongue out at him again. His eyebrow twitched. "You are so dead." He had his hand on his swords. I grinned and sprung up. I stretched my arm and made my hand grab the railing in front of the kitchen door. I sprung up, laughing the whole time. Zoro griped the whole time. I went into the kitchen.

"You started to eat without me already!? So mean!" I whined at my crew, who were already digging in.

"You took your time it's only fair, Luffy." Nami pointed her fork at me with a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Nami-sis is right, Luffy-bro!" Franky was bellowing with laughter. All of a sudden, I was punched in the back of the head and sent flying across the table and smacked the wall. I already knew who did that. I got up shaking the pieces of wood off. I turned in a sitting position, feet together, hands planted in the middle of my leg circle and I had a pout on my face.

"Zoro~! That hurt!" I whined out then grabbed at my injured head.

"Stop being idiots and eat!" Nami pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

Usopp and Chopper were cowering and clinging to Franky. Franky was laughing, Sanji was fawning over Nami's wonderful expressions. Robin sat there giggling. I grinned and jumped up, running to my seat and Zoro sat as well. The feast began as any other feast we have, well except… I wasn't really hungry. I ate my first plate, devouring it down to the bones and empty plate. I felt a little queasy after that. I slowed my eating down, thinking that I just ate too fast. I mean, come on, Sanji's food is the best in the world. Though I don't want anyone to worry about me and it might be because of something else, I don't know what. I devoured a second plate and tried to pick at the others plate, as I normally do. I felt really queasy, but didn't let it get to me.

"Luffy you have first watch tonight, Zoro has the second shift." Nami said before making her way to the door.

"Eh? I just had it last night! It's suppose to be your turn, witch." Zoro griped at her, receiving a kick from Sanji.

"Don't insult a lady like that, damn marimo!" Chopper and Usopp ran out of the room, getting away from the fight between Zoro and Sanji. Franky followed and was muttering something about checking the ship before bed.

"I ain't insulting no one, Shitty cook!" Zoro jumped away from Sanji's next kick and set his hand on his swords.

"Yes you did, Moss-head!" Sanji lifted his leg slightly. Nami had a vein pop in her head and she walked over to the two and pounded her fist into their heads.

"Shut up! Both of you have to wash dishes tonight! Come on Robin… I wanna know about the island that we will arrive to in a couple days, before we head to bed." Robin merely nodded and left with Nami.

I still sat here and watched as I tried to settle my stomach. It was doing flips and I was getting really queasy. I got up scooting my chair loudly and ran out with a hand over my mouth.

"Luffy?!" I heard Zoro and Sanji say before I left the room.

I ran up to the bathroom. The door was already open so I entered and closed it, scanning the room. It was empty. I quickly headed towards the toilet and threw up all of today's supper. I felt horrible. My stomach ached, earlier when I stretched it burned, I am not really that hungry, and I have been really sleepy. After puking my guts out, not literally but felt like it, I plopped down and laid on the cold wooden floor. It felt good on my face and body. I gripped my sides and curled up. 'My stomach hurts; a lot. It feels like the time when Crocodile stabbed me.' I shuddered at the memory. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip. I stayed silent and only thought about how much it hurt. Then a knock rang through my ears.

"Luffy?" Zoro's voice sounded next. I didn't make a noise. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft and calmed. Soothing to my ringing ears. I still didn't say anything. "You want me to come in?" My eyes flashed open.

"No, I'm fine!" I spoke in a fake cheery way.

"You sure?" He asked in the same tone.

"I'm sure!" I faked cheered again. I flushed the toilet and splashed my face with water then wiped it off. I opened the door to see Zoro standing there with a worried expression. "I'm fine! Just had to use the restroom!" I faked a grin. Truth was my stomach was killing me and I felt sleepy.

"Well you just ran out of the kitchen--"

"Had to go really bad!" I interrupted him.

"Why was your hand on your mouth?" I blinked at his question. 'He saw?' I quickly thought up something.

"Trying to not giggle at your guy's argument. Sanji would have kicked me if I would have laughed." I puffed my cheeks out lightly, showing that his kicks were very hurtful sometimes.

"M'kay." He only agreed and stepped aside.

I smiled at him as I walked around and headed towards the watch tower. Everyone seemed to have already headed to their rooms. I stretched up to the room and flew up. My arm felt like it was on fire. I landed and winced at the pain in my arm, grabbing it with my other hand. I stood there for a second and let the pain settle. Then I opened the door and walked into the room to sit down. I began my watch, though I felt really tired. I laid my head on my arm and had one of my legs under me and the other just hanged over the edge of the seat and dangled. I stared over the horizon watching as the sun was setting. My eye lids started to feel heavy and they slipped down and I fell asleep into a different, dark abyss.

-- -- --

"Oi, Luffy." I felt my body being shaken. I forced my eyes to open. I fluttered them and tried to see more clearly. I lifted my body out of my slightly leaning position and looked beside me.

"Zoro?" I questioned and rubbed my eyes. I was still tired so my eye focus wasn't the best at the moment. I only recognized him because of his green hair.

"Hey buddy, it's my turn." I blinked and looked at him more closely.

"Okay…" I yawned and got up only to feel my legs shut down on me at the last moment. I fell sidewards and was caught.

"Woo there." Zoro whispered. I felt my body being moved and was moved into a sitting position. I looked ahead of me and Zoro was looking at me, a little concerned.

"I'm just tired…" I whispered and attempted to get up, which I succeed this time. "See ya in the morning, Zoro…" I walked slowly and opened the door.

"Night, Luffy…" He said as I exited into the night. I climbed down the ladder and shuffled my feet to my room. Passing many doors that had snores or sleep talking coming from them. I made it to my room and opened the door. I stumbled, slightly, to my bed -hammock- and plopped onto it. Letting slumber take over me again.

-- -- --

"-san…" My face was being poked. "Captain-san." I heard Robin speaking to me from a distance. "Breakfast time, Captain-san." I rose from my laying position and rubbed my eyes. I yawned big and loud before speaking.

"Thanks, Robin. I'll be up in a second." She nodded and turned to leave the room, shutting the door in process.

I got up, too fast. I stumbled and supported myself by hanging onto my hammock. I fell to my knees, gripping my stomach. 'It hurts more worse than yesterday.' I bit my lip, making sure I didn't yelp out loud. I closed my eyes to stop the dizziness and queasiness, even though the queasiness wouldn't go away. I reopened my eyes and only to see the room spinning; I quickly closed them. I heard footsteps coming towards my room. They sounded heavy, like boots. 'Zoro? Maybe.' The footsteps thumped down on the wood, ringing through my ears, making them ring. 'There was no way I could make an excuse if he saw me, but I can't really get up. My legs feel weak, my stomach is threatening if I move that I will get sick, my head is pounding, and everything just is wrong.' The door suddenly slowly creaked open.

"Luffy? Luffy!" It was Zoro. His voice was soft then loud and his footsteps stomped towards me. I felt his hand on my shoulder and his body's presence in front of me. "What's wrong?" He asked, with his voice straining from yelling.

"I'm fine…" I whisper and gripped at my stomach. I lied and surely he could tell.

"No your not! I have to get Chopper…" He seemed to trail off into his thoughts. His hand was removed but I quickly grabbed his hand, looking up at him. "Luffy?" My breath seemed rigid, but I didn't care.

"No… don't leave my side… please?" I asked and winced when my stomach did a big wave of nauseating sickness.

"… okay…" Zoro sat down and took me into his embrace. I coughed a little and tried to relax. His body temperature felt cold. "Wow… I think you are running a fever." He whispered. He was rubbing my back and his other hand was holding my head down. My breath was uneven still and my stomach still did flips. My body ached and my head still throbbed. 'I don't know why I am sick; I thought devil fruit users couldn't get sick. And at the moment I have no desire to sleep, though my body feels like sleeping.' I thought to myself.

"Swordsman-san… what's wrong with Captain-san?" I heard Robin.

"Go get Chopper, please." Zoro whispered. It was quiet after he said that and I heard Robin's light footsteps walk away.

"Zoro…" I whispered. He made a humming sound, signifying he was listening. "It hurts…" I couldn't help but wince at my sore throat, that just now came with my sickness.

"I know, buddy… It's okay…" He continued to rub my back.

"Luffy!" I winced at the loud shout Chopper produced out of his mouth. Zoro covered my ears and then uncovered them after a second. "What's wrong, Luffy?" Chopper whispered now. I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly. I saw Chopper next to me.

"I… haven't been feeling… very well." My voice sounded hoarse and scratched up.

"I knew it…" Zoro said out of nowhere.

"Knew what?" I asked, painfully.

"You did get sick yesterday, didn't you?" I slipped my eyes shut and nodded.

"Since yesterday? Why didn't you come to me?" Chopper said with his doctor tone. I didn't answer, instead Zoro answered for me.

"He didn't want to worry anyone, right?" I nodded to his words, agreeing that I would have said the same thing.

"Well, now we are all going to worry in the end. Besides that, I need to know your symptoms." Chopper said and I heard paper being flipped and a click of a pen.

"Throat…" I whispered through my sore vocals.

"Sore throat…" Chopper whispered and I heard scribbles on his paper.

"Sensitive hearing, upset stomach," Zoro continued on for me. "No hunger and it hurts when you stretch, right?" My eyes shot open.

"How'd you know?" I asked and looked up at him.

"I noticed last night… you looked like you were in pain after you got your arm back to normal…" Zoro move the hair out of the away from my eyesight. "And I have been… uneasy about you since you didn't spring to dinner yesterday." I felt warmth take over my body. 'He was worried about me?' I relaxed into his hold and closed my eyes.

"Anything else?" Doctor Chopper asked.

"Dizzy…" I whispered.

"Okay…" Chopper scribbled onto his paper. "Zoro bring him up to the infirmary… Be careful though… I'm pretty sure his body is sore, and with the upset stomach any kind of movement can make him get sick at any point of time."

"Mh." Zoro responded.

My body was moved into a way where I was being cradled. Then, I'm pretty sure he stood up, it felt very uneven. Like the room was spinning even more than earlier and now I could also feel it with my body and not just see it. I gripped onto Zoro's shirt and hissed at the pain. He pulled me closer to him and started to whisper reassuring things. That it was going to be okay and that Chopper will cure me in no time. My body relaxed after awhile, when I was set down on something comfy. Even though Zoro was more comfy, in my opinion. I felt my forehead being touched and some sound like they were talking, though I was trying to ignore it. My ears felt like they were about to burst! I didn't open my eyes I just tried to relax, then I felt _oh-so _sleepy. So I let myself be taken away into a deep slumber.

-- -- --

"I don't like medicine! It's yucky!" I spitted at the spoonful of medicine that was in front of my face. Ever since I woke up, Chopper made sure that this medicine was taken every three hours, even when sleeping.

"Luffy… Come on! It will make you better, and, besides that, it's doctors orders." Zoro sighed impatiently. I jetted my bottom lip out in a pout. "Don't give me that… now do you want to stay sick? Or get better?" I pondered for a second.

"Fine… gimme it…" He put the spoon to my lips and I wrapped my mouth around it. I gulped it down. My face twisted. "Ew! What is that!? It tastes gross!!!" I gagged at the taste.

"I don't know…" Zoro shrugged. "You have to take it three hours from now.."

"There is no way in hell I am taking that stuff again!!! Keep it away from me!!" I waved my hands around in front of me. I felt energy well up in me, making me want to run around.

"Aha! It did help…" Zoro and I looked to the doorway where Chopper stood. "I figured the medicine would do two things!" He held out his two hooves then made it where only one was up. "First, make his body energized for an hour or two. Though the energizer will only work if he doesn't waste too much energy at once, like fighting or running around without stopping. And," he held up the other hoof. "Second, it would help restore his body back to normal."

Zoro snapped his fingers. "Makes sense…" He said with a thinking pose.

"You don't get it at all, I bet!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He growled, then snapped his head back to Chopper.

"So… one spoonful makes him energized for about an hour?" Chopper nodded. "What if he took two spoonfuls of it?"

"It would just add an extra hour to it, but it may be quite dangerous for him. We can only give him a double dosage tomorrow, maybe." Chopper had his hoof to his mouth. "For now, he must take it easy, to get use to the drug." I saw Zoro nod.

"I'll stay with him, alright?" Chopper nodded and turned to leave.

"I will come back three hours from now." Zoro nodded and we watched Chopper leave the room.

"I am not taking that stuff again!" I crossed my arm in a pout and leaned against the wall. Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in irritation.

**Three hours later…**

"No way in hell I am taking that nasty stuff again!" I shouted, for the fifth time, and tried to stop the compulsions coming from my stomach. It would be the sixth time to get sick between the hour period I have became weak.

"You have too! Stop struggling!" Zoro had me pinned down with him sitting on my abdomen.

"Hah… I don't want too!" I panted more deeply.

I was starting to get sore from my struggling and losing the last bit of energy. He grumbled something incoherent and poured the spoonful in his mouth. His hands held my face toward him and he leaned down and his lips locked with mine. His tongue opened my mouth and I struggled to get free. My lips were separated open and a liquid spilled into my mouth. I refused to swallow it. He backed away and one of his hands covered my mouth. I tried to pull it away.

"Swallow it!" Zoro demanded. I shook my head. His finger, from his other hand, started rubbing my throat, making it tickle. I swallowed and he let go of my mouth. I started having a coughing fit, then glared at him when it settled.

"Bastard…" I hissed at him. He only grinned. I sprung at him and wrestled him to the ground. He growled and we twirled around on the floor. Finally he pinned me down by my wrist.

"Got ya!" He snickered at me. I took in a deep breath.

"Not for long!" I shouted and grinned when I pinned him down. "Haha!" I cheered. He struggled under my grasp. I felt really tired and just fell onto his chest. "Too tired…" I whispered. He laughed and his chest moved rapidly and rumbled. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Alright… It's nap time for ya buddy." He started rubbing my back, which always made me even more sleepy. I let my eyes slip close and drifted off into a slumber.

-- -- --

**Boom! **_**Crash!**_

I felt a jerk of the ship and loud noises. My eyes flashed open in the dark room. I sat up and griped my head. It hurt bad.

**Boom!**

The ship shook and I flew off the bed onto the floor. Waves of uneasiness in my stomach formed. I tried to ignore it and walk to the door. I looked through the window to see everyone out on the deck fighting. Either from the cannon balls or the marines on the ship. I wanted to go out there, but what could I do? And by the way… why do those marines look familiar? I looked around the deck counting my nakama. 'Robin… Chopper, Nami, Usopp… Sanji, Franky… and-and… Where's Zoro?' As if on command he flew through the infirmary wall.

"Zoro!" I ran to his side, though the noises were much louder and my head was throbbing more and my body felt weak. I knelt down to him. "What's going on?"

He coughed and looked at me, concerned. "It's the… CP9..." My eyes shot open at the name. 'Their back? I thought we destroyed them back on the Tower of Justice… or whatever its called.'

"Why? I thought we…" He shook his head.

"He's not here to fight…" I noticed the way he singled out 'he'. "He came for you…" He coughed out some blood. My eyes grew wider at the realization.

"For… me?" I looked out on the ship and noticed the bastard with a long square nose, the blonde haired chick, the round guy, a pink haired guy, the wolf dude, and the bull horned bastard… But where was the pigeon bastard?

"You have to hide until we get them away from here… okay?" Zoro's hand caressed my cheek. I felt tears well up. "Please… we don't want to lose you, Captain. You are also not well, so please… stand down." A tear escaped one of my eyes.

I nodded and sniffled silently. He got up and put Wado back into his mouth. He patted me on the head and retook one of his swords in his hand jumped back into the fight. I got up and ran to Chopper's medic desk to look for my medicine. I opened it and just gulped some, or a lot, down. 'I would have at least two hours. I know Chopper said that it was dangerous yesterday. But either it was take it, which tasted nasty, or let my crew suffer.' I coughed at the bad taste and closed it up.

"There you are." I looked to the area where Zoro landed. Lucci was standing there, smirking.

"Pigeon bastard! What do you want with me?!" I shouted and felt my body strengthen.

"Well, who said that we would let you go that easily… hm? Anyways, my boss wants to take you in and make you part of CP9." He took a step forward as I took one back.

"I refuse!" I yelled and threw my hand to the side. I grabbed the medicine and slid it into my pocket.

"Well, that's too bad. I am suppose to either let you come by your own free-will or by force. So either way you are coming with us." He took another step forward and looked around the room. "Is this the infirmary…? Is the captain of the ship sick?" He seemed to smirk and emphasize the thought I was sick.

"I am fine!" I spitted out at him and backed away.

"Hm, is that so? Then what did you just drink and slip into your pocket?" He lifted in eyebrow to show he was intrigued. I gulped a lump in my throat. I steady myself and readied myself. "Serious aren't we now? No matter we will get you to come with us."

I charged at him and swung my fist. He blocked with his leg and countered with a punch that I blocked with my other hand. I spun backwards and we charged at each other, fists connected and the pressure waves we produce flew into our faces, sending us both backwards. I smacked in the wall and making it crack. He flipped and steadied himself. I got up and shook off the pieces of wood and clearing off the dust.

"Leave." I had my eyebrows furrowed and my face stern.

"Can't. Not until you come with me, free-willed or forcefully." He had his eyebrows furrowed as well.

I charged at him and we had a series of punches and kicks that were made contact with the each other or was blocked. We would slid on our feet when we were hit and sent backwards. I got back and got into a steady position. I concentrated and pumped my blood pressure making it rise. Steam came off of me and my skin turned red, I felt my body temperature rise as well.

"Gear Second." I looked up to him and his grinning face. His body shifted into a his cat form and he charged. I readied my fist. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol." I fired towards his approaching form.

"Tekkai." I made impact and he flew through the wall. I stretched and grabbed the walls and stretched back.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocket." I sprung through the air and pounded my head into Lucci's stomach.

"Luffy!" I heard Usopp yell. I turned to him when I landed on my feet, and I realized the rest were looking at me, surprised and some concerned. I turned back to Lucci and him coming towards me.

"Shigan!" He tried to strike me and I flashed around to avoid the attack. I slid on the grassy plain, remembering that I wasn't wearing my shoes anymore. "Rankyaku!" He had jumped in the air and swung his leg four times, sending four slices towards me. I avoided with ease.

I was in the air and made my way down at him. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun!" I shouted and came down at him.

"Kami-E." He swiftly avoided the blows and grabbed my wrist. "Just like last time, Luffy." He swung me down into the deck. I coughed out and felt my body grow a bit more weak. I inhaled in a big gulp air, the world started to spin again. I got up and staggered a bit.

"Luffy! Don't use your gear!" I heard Chopper yell. "It will waste your energy down!" I turned to him and he was blocking that pink, long haired guy who had one eye closed and had a pose of someone from the Samurai Era. I searched through my pocket and pulled out the bottle. "Luffy! No! I don't know what it will do to your body!"

"So you are sick…" Lucci was standing there in his cat form still. I grimaced for what I was about to do and quickly took the cap off.

"Luffy!" I heard Chopper yell as I gulped down some more. I felt my body tingle and the taste was horrible. I coughed at the taste and wiped my mouth. I looked at the now empty bottle and threw it to the side. My steam produced more. I felt energy gush into me with full force.

"AAHH!!! GOMU GOMU NO" My arms stretched backwards and I ran towards him. "JET BOOZOKA!!" My hands launched out at him

"Tekkai!" The impact did nothing to him except the fact he slid backwards and was up against the wall. I gasped at the sudden impact. "Rankyaku."

I flew backwards as blood came from arm. I sat in the wooden pile. 'Shit… what did he do… eat something that made him way beyond powerful?' I looked around to seem my nakama injured and some had severe bleeding. 'Hold up guys! I will help you when I defeat him first.' I felt a wave of queasiness, which was not odd. I grabbed my mouth covering it. 'That impact hurt bad.'

"You should pay attention." I looked up to see Lucci. I quickly avoided whatever attack and was near the railing and he stood in front of me as if he was following me. His fist seemed to be locked and a couple inches away from my chest. My eyes gaped open when I realized the stance. Before I could run it was too late. "Rokuougan." The impact hit me hard and I felt my blood go through my skin and out my mouth. The impact was more worse than last time we fought. 'Oh Kami-sama, why are you picking on me today?'

"Luffy!" I heard my nakama yell, I could specifically hear Zoro's yell.

I flew backwards over the sea, about to be drowned into the sea. Then my ankle was caught into someone's grasp. "Geppou."

I looked up to see Lucci, in his human form, grasping me and bouncing on his feet making little clouds of smoke poof afterwards. Gear Second started to fade and I felt my body go limp. My arm was still bleeding along with my mouth, nose, and eyes. I couldn't even move, my body felt like a rag doll. My breathing came uneven, unlike when I was fighting. Waves of nauseating sickness were flowing in. My eyes lids felt heavy and I was getting tired. I was lifted into the air and he was looking straight at me. He smirked.

"I told you it would be either one." I felt no reason to speak, I just glared. "Oh so angry." He moved me and he held me bridal style. I laid there defensively.

"Lucci, want us defeat the rest of them?" I stiffened. 'Not them… they had nothing to do with it!'

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you say, Captain?" I could see my nakama, all injured… Even Zoro was kneeling down on one of his knees. I took in ragged breaths as I saw all of there conditions. 'What would Shanks do? Save his nakama…? Or let them fight it out…?' I felt tears sting at my eyes. 'I'm sorry guys…'

"D-don't… hurt them…" I spoke out in a hoarse voice.

"Kaku! Tell the rest we are heading back. We got him, lets go." I just realized then that we were now on his ship. "Now…" Lucci began talking again. "You have to behave or your crew will suffer." I felt worry go through me. "Got me?" I weakly nodded. My eye lids felt heavy and I leaned up against him and tried to relax and rest.

"Luffy!!!" I heard cries of my name as they became more distant. I felt slumber take over and went ahead and got some sleep. 'I'm sorry minna…' I whispered in my thoughts before I slipped away into an unconscious state.

-- -- -- --

My body was weak and I couldn't move. My eyes were to heavy to open and didn't want to wake up. I felt that my body was chained up to a wall, though. My hands dangled and I was on my knees. My head laid low and was probably facing the ground. I flicked my eyes open, slowly, and saw the floor. I groaned at my aching body and how I felt like jell-o. I lifted my head and moving my stiff neck. I was aching all over the place. I coughed up some blood and gasped in some air. That attack he hit me with was really powerful and I was still feeling the after effect. I remembered the events and hoped the my Nakama were safe. I figured that CP9 did a surprise attack on the ship and we weren't prepared to fight. We were just starting to recover from our past wounds and they got more to add and probably reopened the others open. I decided that as soon as I heal I will defeat him and get to my Nakama. They are probably worried sick about me.

"Sir, he's awake." I heard a voice echo and some iron bar door being moved.

I watched as Lucci walked in with a mysterious woman with a fedora, with a skull on the front, that sat on her head. Her outfit was a white tank top with the small straps. Her chest almost fell out of the shirt, but stayed in some how and the shirt was short enough that it was showing her belly off. Her shorts were short and black that showed off her very, feminine hips. Her socks went up to her knees and they had white skulls with a black background on them. She wore no shoes and she wore a yukata freely hanging on her shoulders. It had symbols written on it; Love, Peace, Sweet, Anger, Hope, War, Lust, Faith, Disdain, Secret, and many more. She tilted her head up and she looked at me from under her hat. She gave a big grin.

"Aw~! Did you have to chain, Luffy-kun?!" She whined in her high pitched voice and I wasn't all that surprised that she knew my name, but was surprised when she added the _kun_ to it. Lucci had sweat fall from his brow as he got a pout from the woman.

"Kiba, you said to restrain him if he was trouble." Lucci said to _Kiba_ and she just gasped.

"The poor thing is sick! How could you!?" She lightly flicked him on the forehead and he went flying back, but caught himself by skidding on his feet. He rubbed his forehead and growled at her. She crossed her arms and put her nose in the air with a "Hmph!" right behind it. Soon she turned to me with worry and came to me. "Aww~! Are you okay, Sweetie? Did he hurt you?" She started to unlock me and I fell onto my hands and coughed up some blood. "Oh! Lucci! Look! You hurt him!"

"You said use force if he didn't come!" He shouted and I cringed at the echo. I felt small soft hands go over my ears. I couldn't hear the voices, just muffled noises that may be their voices then she released my ears and her hand was stuck out in front of me.

"I'm Kawa Kiba, the CP9 leader." I was shocked as she was the leader of the CP9. I took her hand and shook it. She smiled all happy and grabbed me under my shoulders. "Lets just stand you up." She said and helped me up. I noticed her melted caramel, chocolate eyes and glistening lips. Her hair was hanging on each side of her face and was raven black color, just like mine. I turned to look at Lucci to see him turned around with arms crossed, pouting. "Oh, he's just mad because I told him to shut up." She informed, he grunted and she stuck her tongue at him. I lightly chuckled and he turned and she turned to hid her expression, but had a huge playful smile on it. He grumbled and turned away. She giggled and asked, "Would you like to go to somewhere more comfortable?"

"S-sure," I whispered in a scratchy voice. She awed and showed lots of worry.

"And I will make sure you sit on something comfy!" She told me and then asked, "Can you walk?" I tried to move and I gripped my stomach. "Aw~! Poor thing! I'll just carry you." Lucci turned on that point.

"Don't stress yourself now, Kiba-san." She frowned at that.

"Oh now you use '_san_'! What about earlier, hm? And just be quiet, I ain't weak." She scoped me up in one of her arms and gracefully carried me and still ended up flicking Lucci in the forehead again. "Stand down, my little kitty." She said with an evil grin that even made me scared. Lucci growled and rubbed his head as he was now more then a couple feet away. She continued her way to the hall and walked to the stairs that climbed up into a more lighted hall. "Ah~! Fresh air! Don't you agree?" She asked and I nodded. We went down the hall and passed many fancy carved doors and some had Marine symbols. I gulped and she noticed. "Oh! Don't worry! There are no Marines here, it's just to show off." She whole-heartedly laughed and opened some door with just shooting her hand out in front of us and the air pressure opened the double door.

We entered a medium sized room that was filled in very nicely. A bed set in the far corner and there was a small desk set near by with two chairs and a couch set in front on our side and one big chair on the other. The walls were cream colored on the top half and damask rose colored on the bottom half. She set her hat on a little rack that was beside her door and the doors closed themselves. Her hair was short in the back and only got longer when it got closer to her face. She walked to the couch and set me down. She walked away and was doing something in a wardrobe kind of thing. I looked at her room more. There was a stack of papers that were slightly torn around the edges and seemed to have drawings on it. I saw many paintings and all had the same signatures. They were either of a scenery or a person showing deep emotion. One showed a scene where two warriors were back to back was about to fight, one had a sword and the other was just going to use his fist. They were surrounded by some Marines and already had some wounds on their bodies. Reminds me off Zoro and I back to back when we are surrounded.

"Ah ha!" She chirped out and I saw her holding a T-shirt and some shorts that men wear. "You think these will fit you?" She asked and I just looked at her confused. "No? I can find some others…"

"N-no," I told her and shook my head. "They will fit, but I am confused." I told her and tried to move much as I didn't feel good, but felt a little better.

"Oh, that I am being nice?" She asked and I nodded. "Why shouldn't I be nice? You are a guest! I have to treat guest like royalty." I rose an eyebrow and she sighed. "Lets get you all cleaned up and I will explain." I nodded and she gave me the clothes. She pointed to another door, "That's the bathroom." I nodded and went in to change, but was stopped at the door. "Oh and my doctor will check up on you and no worries nothing will be given to you until you check it over first." I lightly smiled and grabbed my stomach. "Keep that stuff in the toilet," she told me and I lightly chuckled.

I changed slowly and slipped on the clothes that fit perfectly and comfortably. During the whole time I changed I only puked twice before thinking I could make it. I walked out wobbly and looking like a drunk.

"Oh, Sweetie, come sit! Come sit!" Kiba was at my side and helping me to the couch.

The doctor was sitting in one of the chairs; waiting. I sat down and he got up and asked my symptoms and if I remembered the medicine my doctor gave me. I told him my symptoms and shook my head as I didn't know the name. He merely nodded and told me to take it easy and that he would bring me medicine with the ingredients and everything. Kiba even said that he better or there would be consequences. Soon we were alone and she sat in one of the chairs beside the couch, but moved to sit next to me.

"I guess I should start off with my real name," she stated and I looked to her. "My name is Monkey D. Kira and I am your twin sister."

My face went blank as I slowly chewed on the information I was just told. Then all of a sudden I snapped out of it. "W-what?!" I shouted and stood up, only to get dizzy.

"Oh! Sit, sit! Before you pass out on me." Kira said and sat me back down and took my hands. "I know this is shocking and you are probably thinking I am lying, but I have proof!" She got up and left my hands. She went through her draws, trying to find something. "Ah ha!" She said and held out an old book. She walked up to me and handed the book to me. "This is a dairy of our mother, she entrusted it to me before she died." She said and I grabbed the book and it felt so fragile in my fingers. "Go ahead and open it! It's our family secrets and here daily entries of life." She explained and sat down next to me. "I can show the chapter where she explains Ace-nii-chan's birth and his other birthdays. Our birth is in there too." I looked at the unopened dairy as was mesmerized as I remembered my past. I did have a twin, but… where did she go?

"Why do I barely remember you?" I asked and her smile went to a frown.

"When I was little I use to play with you and nii-chan all the time and mom would watch. You two always picked on me." She lightly laughed and it went sorrow, "When mother died and she gave me the book I had to hide it with me. Soon later that same day, when you and nii-chan were out catching fish for me to cook dinner, the house was broken into." I flashed back to the day when me and Ace came home to a destroyed house. "I was taken by Gramps." I looked at her wide eyed.

"Why didn't he take us too?" I asked and she lightly smiled.

"I told him that you and him had ran away and joined some pirate crew. He scoffed at me and said something about how you guys are too young and I was lying. I merely laughed at him and glared at him with a look saying I was lying." She busted up laughing and wiped a tear, I was taken back by this sudden action. "He was scared shitless when he got a glare from me. It was hilarious!" She soon calmed and went back to sorrow. "He made me train hard to be a marine and I ended up getting recommended to be leader of CP9." I looked at her as she seemed upset, then I thought a question up.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She looked at me confused and stood up.

"I didn't kidnap you!" She said and went to go grab her fedora and set it on her head, which her hat also hat a string on it. She turned to walk to her window and gaze beyond. "Shit! Damn bastard read the note."

"Note?" I asked and she looked at me with some worry.

"He was suppose to give you a note explaining that I wanted to see you and it was in the D. code so no one could understand except you." She looked out the window before speaking again, "Come over here quickly, Luffy-kun." I got up and walked to her in fast motion. She panicked and jumped to grab me and hold me protectively.

"Kehehehe, so you have been hiding from us." A man with an Admiral coat on said. "Monkey D. Kira."

"Shishi, thought you would never find out. What gave me away?" Kira started to play their game. She held me protectively behind her, arms blocking anyway to me.

The Admiral held up an note and said, "Garp can be useful sometimes."

"Oh, geez, Gramps is a pain in my rear end lately. How did he find me?" She asked and wasn't showing any fear in her eyes.

"When you disappeared he paid mind to that and it took a whole year to just find you and this note is evidence that you are indeed, Monkey D. Kira." She laughed out loud.

"It's not that hard to notice, shishi." She lightly chuckled.

"Oh, I see Monkey D. Luffy is with you as well. There is a total of1,300,000 beli just standing right here." I gapped when he said the number. I was only 300,000 beli which meant she was 1,000,000 beli.

"Tch, if you can even catch us. The twin monkeys don't come to the Marines mercy that easy." She stated and turned side ways.

"Oh? Is that so?"

_**Bang!**_

A gun shot went off and threw her head. She merely scratched her head and looked at the shocked Admiral. "W-what? I-impossible!"

"Eh~? You didn't know? When I was real little I ate the Mizu Mizu No Mi and my body became water, but I just don't use my water powers a lot and no one knew either because I don't get in the head usually." She said with an evil grin. I was grabbed by the waist and brought to her body and I heard glass being crashed into. I looked to see shards around us. We were falling out of three story window over the water.

"We're going to hit the water!" I shouted and she laughed and cheered as she was having fun.

I covered my eyes and waited for us to splash into our death. We were both devil fruit users and we sink like hammers. Soon we landed and there was a splash but no water around me. I soon felt wind against my body and the sound of a propeller being used. I looked and saw her standing on a little a board that had a propeller on the end it. We were sailing at high speed.

"Like my get away ride?" She asked and I grinned then remembered.

"What if my Nakama come here!? And I won't be here!" I panicked and she laughed.

"Don't worry! I called them and told them to meet at a near by private island that no one knows about. I'm sure they will go there." She informed me and I looked ahead of us to a small island appearing in the distance. I saw a huge ship in the bay and I grinned wide. "We'll be there in just a few minutes!" She told me and I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Kira-chan!" She blushed and hugged back.

"Anything for you, Luffy-kun." She said and we stayed hugging until we came close. She pulled up by the ship. "Cover your ears," she told me and I did. I watched as she shouted and I heard a muffled, "Oi!" She winked at me and I brought my hands down. "Ready?" I rose an eyebrow and she put her hat on her head. "Hold onto your stomach." I questioned it and she soon bent and jumped up. I gripped my stomach and she landed on the side of the ship. "Uhhhh… Luffy-kun, call your hound dog off." She said and I saw Zoro with his sword to her neck.

"Zoro!" I shouted and jumped at him. He let go of his sword and caught me.

"L-luffy!" He said with a stutter and I looked at his flustered face.

"Your sword, Roronoa-kun." I heard my twin say as she held the sword up without even touching it. I saw the water glisten in her hand. She was keeping it up by water.

"Thanks." He grumbled and took the hilt and held me with one hand. "It's alright, come out." Zoro hollered over his shoulder.

"Luffy!" Chopper, Usopp, and Franky came running out with tears in their eyes.

"Captain-san." Robin came out and said.

"Who is this young and beautiful dove?" Sanji held Kira's hand and she lightly blushed.

"Shishi, hey guys! This is my twin sister, Kira." Everyone was quiet and looked at me.

Zoro was the first to speak, "You have a twin sister?" I nodded and Sanji was fawning over my twin.

"Eh hm." Kira cleared her throat and everyone looked to her. She bowed lightly before speaking. "I am sorry for the miss actions CP9 has made. Lucci was merely not following orders and I should punish him for it. I merely wanted to talk with my twin brother to let him have the dairy." She held out the book and I took it. "So sorry for the inconvenience." She bowed again and came close to me and kissed my forehead. "Get well, Luffy-kun. I will be expecting to see you in the New World." I was shocked.

"You're leaving so soon?" I asked and she grinned and patted my head.

"Shishi, don't worry I am just going to straighten out situation over there… Hopefully I am not sentenced to death." She muttered the last part and I frowned. She smiled at me and said, "Don't worry, it'll work out, somehow. But besides the point… I should go and you guys need to go to the next island. I will distract the Marines. So do not worry about them." She patted my head and giggled. "Shishi, see you later, Luffy-kun. Get well and listen to Tony Tony-san." She told me and I pouted and that made her laugh. "Goodbye, Luffy-kun and to you guys too!" She waved and stepped back and I watched as she did a flip and land on her board.

"Bye, Kira-chan!" I shouted and waved. She looked up and waved. The propeller started to go and she zoomed off and her hat was tilting in front of her face so it wouldn't fly away.

"Mellorine~!" Sanji pouted and laid lifeless over the railing.

"Luffy! Time for medicine!" I whined as Chopper said that. "You heard her, listen to me." Zoro grunted and started carrying me off into the infirmary room. I noticed that the wall was fixed. I was set onto the bed and Zoro had the spoon in his fingers as he held it to my face.

"Take it." He told me and I shook my head. "Take it already!" I shook my head and kept my lips shut.

He sighed I frustration and put it in his mouth and grabbed my face to attach his lips with mine. The tingling sensation of his lips made me all happy inside and I grabbed his shirt to pull him in. I drank the medicine, but kept him at my lips. He was shocked by this, but didn't pull away instead he started to kiss back. Air was needed and he pulled away. I was out of breath and he seemed just fine.

He smiled at me and said, "I think you need to take a nap." I pouted and he chuckled. "I'll take one with you if that makes you wanna take one now." I blushed and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dangled there. He laughed and pulled me to him and picked me up. He laid on the bed, kicked off his boots and put a blanket over both of us. I snuggled close to him. "Goodnight, Luffy." He said and I giggled.

"Goodnight, Zoro. I loves ya." I told him. I looked at his face and he was blushing a deep crimson.

"I-I love ya… t-too." I giggled and snuggled _real _close to him as he held me close with his arms around my waist.

I met my lost twin and found love.


	9. Toys Are Fun, LuSan

_**Pairing: Sanji X Luffy**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: Romance**__** + toys**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

* * *

**Toys Are Fun**

One quiet day on the Going Merry Go, a hyperactive Captain and, me, the grouchy Cook were left to stay and watch the ship for the night. I really did not want to stay and because of my idiotic, rubber Captain I have to stay. Long story short, captain ate food, I got mad, we fought, ruined the day, Nami-swan punished me and said I had to stay all evening, night, and morning watching the ship with him.

"Sanji~! I'm hungry!" Luffy shouted with a whine as he appeared into the galley.

"You just ate!" I shouted as my aura was flaming.

"But~, Sanji~--!"

"No buts, Luffy!" I shouted again as I sent a pan at him. It hit square into his face and he fell to the floor.

-- --

"Nya~, Sanji!" A vein pulsed in my head as I turned on my heel and my teeth clenched the cigarette.

"What?!" I shouted with frustration.

"What's this?" My mouth gaped open and my cigarette fell to the floor.

"W-where did you get that?" I asked as I pointed at the _thing_ in Luffy's hand.

"I found it in a drawer, what does it do? Is it a toy?" He questioned as he found a switch. He turned it on and it started to vibrate. He yelped and dropped it. He got away from it and watched as the '_toy_' move and vibrate the floor. "W-what is it doing?!" He yelled as he pointed at it, as a child would do to someone so they could blame it on them.

"L-Luffy! Where did you find _that_?" I made my way to the moving '_toy_' and turned it off. I knew what it was; the thing is, how did he find it!

"Uhhh… I don't remember." I felt sweat fall from my curly brow, then a thought ran across my mind. I slapped myself, mentally, for thinking such thing. "Sanji? Whacha thinkin'?" I looked at my captain and more thoughts ran across my mind. 'Oh, why the hell not!' I thought as I gave in to my desire.

"Wanna see how it works?" I asked, holding it up.

"Yeah! Show me! Show me!" My captain shouted with excitement.

"I'm going to need a willing volunteer first!" I smirked as I knew this was going to be fun.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Luffy yelled as he had his hands up and jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright. First, Luffy, who do you like?" I asked while I led him to a chair.

"Everyone, why?" He responded as he sat with smiles.

"No, I mean as in _love_, not like." The young teen blushed and looked away.

"It's a secret!" He giggled lightly as he only knew the secret.

"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me yours first." I told him.

"Well… okay! I love Sanji!" My Captain just said bluntly and was grinning. I was happy and thought how perfect it was that he did. "Who do you like?"

"Luffy." I responded and he went all smiles again.

"Yay! Now are you going to show me the game?" He did a beg with his eyes and I chuckled. I set the toy on the table as I made my way closer to him.

"Of course." With this I let my lips capture his lips, sending him into shock.

His wide brown eyes soon closed and he was kissing back. I smirked as I soon let my hands roam and unbutton his shirt. Luffy had his hands around my neck and was gripping on my hair and jacket. The shirt was unbuttoned and my hands roamed his chest and went on his curved body, finally landing on his hips. I released his lips and looked upon his blushing face.

"S-Sanji… I-is this part of the game?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Of course," I told him and connected my lips with his, but this time I licked his bottom lip to allow access.

Luffy allowed it and let me in. My tongue roamed into his mouth and I dominated. My hands took his shirt off all the way and threw it somewhere else. His hands started tugging at my own shirt and I helped him get off my own jacket and shirt. I lifted him up and set him on the table, taking his and my shoes off. My lips were away from his, but nibbling on his neck. He squirmed underneath me and let out small mews. The sound that left his lips was music to anyone's ears. I made sure the 'toy' was still there. It was about to be used for much greater things. My hands traveled on his curves and went to his capris. I unbuttoned and unzipped them as his hands gripped, then lightened, but soon gripped again on my shoulders. I slid off his pants and lifted my head to see his blushing red face. His breath was a little rigged, but calm for the most part. I noticed that he wasn't wearing any boxers and grinned. I soon started to devour, not literately, at his neck and moans pasted his lips. My hands grabbed his cock and his hips bucked and a louder moan past his lips.

"S-Sanji," he gasped out as he gripped my hair.

I smirked and kissed my way down to my '_prize'. _I slowly let my tongue slid past his breast muscles and abs. My tongue lightly dipped into his belly button, making him giggle, then down to his dick. It was already hard and wasn't bad sized at all. I kissed up his shaft and let my tongue drag lightly as I received more moans that were slightly muffled out by his hand that covered his mouth. I put my hands on his slender, feminine hips as I started to take him into my mouth. As I guessed, he started to buck and try to get more into my mouth. He whimpered at the slow time I took to take him. Half way through I just took the rest in and loved how I didn't have gag reflexes. I also loved the moan that came from his mouth. I bobbed up and down as he kept bucking and soon found my hair with his free hand and tried to thrust me down, but I was just a bit stronger. His breath was whacked up and he moaned at every bob I made down on him. My teeth lightly skidded against it and my tongue roamed the tip.

"I-I'm -hah- gon--ah!" He moaned loudly and released his seed into my mouth. I swallowed it all and he was panting hard as I stood up and looked upon his shining, from the sweat, face. His flushed face was adorable and sexy as he panted out in breaths.

"Alright, time for the toy." I said as I picked up the 'toy'. It was actually a vibrating cock, where he found it I will never know, but hey I get to use it on him. "Since you are rubber it shouldn't hurt bad. Please enjoy!" I said with a grin and stuck the toy in my mouth. I wetted it with my saliva before I decided it was ready. He watched as I did this all and set the toy at his entrance, then slowly sliding it in. He groaned as I kept sliding it in. "Does it hurt?" I asked with lust lining my voice. He shook his head and a moan left his mouth. It was all the way in and I switched it on. He lost it as a deep moan left his mouth and his hips bucked up.

"F-feels go-hah-od!" His head was back and he moaned out again. My pants had gotten tighter than just a second ago and I had a perfect idea. I slid off my pants and boxers and climbed on top of my captain.

"I got something that will feel even better." I told him as I readied myself.

His now hardening cock was set at my entrance and I slid down onto it. A moan mixed with a groan passed my lips and he groaned. He was halfway sheathed into me and I felt the vibration go through him into me. One of my hands was on his chest as the other helped slid him more into me. The vibration felt good and he was fully sheathed into me. I panted as I was adjusting to his size. He was moaning under me and soon his arms were around my neck and he was slightly sitting up. His lips attached to mine and I could feel the vibration even in his lips. Our tongues played as I grabbed his hips and pulled up and thrust back down on him. We released the kiss and a moan left both of our lips then we started to make out again. I kept thrusting on him and the vibration were driving me insane. When I thrusted down after five times, he hit my prostate and my head flung back, my back arched, and a deep throated moan left my lips. I felt his lips start nibbling at my chest as I thrusted down on him again, hitting the same spot. My lips found his and our ragged breaths were mixed together as our naked, sweaty bodies pressed up against each other. My hands were on his hips as his were on mine. Soon his hand grabbed my cock and I moaned at the deep pleasure. He started to pump me and I thrusted harder and faster. Our lips and tongues connected as saliva rolled down our chins and necks.

"S-shit! I'm g-hah-onna-ah come!" I said in between moans and gasps as my climax was coming. I thrusted hard down and I came with a shout of "Luffy!" following behind. He came at the same time with a shout of "Sanji!" following behind with his seed entering me. He slumped onto the table and was panting heavily. I held myself above him as I slowly lifted myself to get him out of me. I felt the vibration and took it out of him and turned it off, before dropping it to the floor. I shifted and laid on my side next to him.

"S-Sanji…" I heard him say as his breathing was still rigged. I watched as he turned to his side and look at me. "I like t-hah-that game. Can w-we play aga-hah-in another d-day?" I smirked and grabbed him by his hips.

"Yeah, sure, why not!" I said and he giggled and grabbed around my neck.

"Toys are fun!" He told me and I chuckled.

"Yeah they are." I told him and thought, 'I guess spending a day with Luffy wasn't all too bad.'


	10. Captain Love, ZoLuSan

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy X Sanji  
**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: Romance**__**,  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_Warnings: _**_**Threesome, Raw material, Lemon  
**_

* * *

**Captain Love**

"Nya~! I'm bored!" I whined as I laid over the railing.

'Everyone left to go out on the town and I am stuck watching the ship by myself. They all said it was 'Their Night Out In Town'. Yeah, sure and leave me? That's mean of them!' I pouted and walked to the infirmary to see if Chopper left my hat in there. 'For some reason he ran off with it and before they left he told me it was in there.' I shrugged and walked in. I close the door and tried to find the switch. I clicked it and it didn't work. I sighed and moved my hands along the wall trying to find a window… or the door.

"Where did the door go?" I asked out loud and as I was turned to the wall I felt to strong arms wrap around my waistline. "…Zoro?" I asked as I recognized his scent and muscular frame leaning against my body. Though there was another scent mixed in with his. "Sanji?"

I asked out loud and I felt someone slip in front of me. It was Sanji and he wrapped his arms around my neck. Zoro gripped tighter and I was leaning against Sanji as I took in a deep breath of the cigarette smoke.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked and Sanji let go. Zoro lifted me and I felt my arms being grabbed. "W-what are you guys doing?!" I asked in a panicked voice. They didn't speak just put my hands behind my back and I felt my power being sapped as I felt handcuffs on my wrist. I was released and I fell to my knees. I felt cloth around my mouth and I tried to get it out. I wanted to scream, kick their asses, just something.

"Stop struggling," I heard Zoro's voice in my ear and soon there was light. Sanji had turned on Chopper's lamp on his desk. The two of them were still shirtless from training together this afternoon.

"Mfhar ou eoin?!" (What're you doing?) I muffled through the cloth.

They seemed to be looking at each other, for a moment or two. I felt hands on my hips and them going under my shirt. It was Zoro's rough hands doing it and bit on the cloth to stop any moans escaping. My whole body was sensitive enough to turn me on in a matter of seconds. My rubber powers weren't working so I couldn't stretch to kick them or move my hands. 'Why are they taking advantage of their captain?' I asked myself as my shirt buttons were being unbuttoned by Sanji. I heard a rip sound behind me. I turned and Zoro was holding my shirt, well what's left of it anyway. He shrugged and I felt a wet tongue on my neck. I bit on the cloth, holding in the moan. Another tongue was going up my back and to the back of my neck. I tried to hold in a moan and keep the pleasure away as I felt myself harden. One of them took notice and I felt them cup my erection. I moaned into the cloth and kept moaning as the hand began to rub me. The cloth was removed and replaced with soft lips of Sanji. I kept moaning as the hand didn't stop rubbing. My breathing was ragged and uneven. His lips left mine and I panted as I felt my capris being pulled off.

"W-why are you -hah- two do-doing th-hah-is?" I asked as I panted out in a weak state.

"We have many needs, Captain." Sanji said as he was biting my neck and stifled moans escaped my throat. I felt Zoro's body press up against me from the back and his breath lingered in my ear.

"Plus, your are very vulnerable." He licked my earlobe and nibbled on it as I moaned out. Sanji made his way down my body and I felt him near erection.

"D-don't do -hah- that!" I said and Zoro's rough lips were on mine as Sanji's lips were around my cock. I moaned into the kiss and was sort of glad that I was on my knees. Sanji's tongue was licking the tip and shaft as Zoro's tongue was playing with mine. Zoro's hands found my nipples and started to play with them. I moaned out from all this being done to my body and how fucking good it felt. Sanji had took me all in and started to hum. My hips bucked and my back arched as my head went back and onto Zoro's shoulder as I moaned out loud. Zoro took the advantage and started to nibble on my neck, making me go crazy. "I-im -hah- gonna co-ah!" I moaned out and came into Sanji's mouth. I panted deeply as my head rested on Zoro's shoulder. They both seemed to stop then my body moved. My face was on the ground and people shifted. My head was lifted and my breath was becoming even. Sanji came into view and a smirk was on his face.

"I don't think he can handle it." Zoro said from behind me and I could tell he was talking to Sanji.

"Oh just try." Sanji told Zoro and I wasn't following.

"Huh?" I questioned and soon Sanji was bent down in front of me with no pants. Behind me Zoro was touching my ass before he set his bulging cock at my entrance. He started to slide in and I groaned at the pain. It was so painful and I couldn't even stretch. "I-it's huge! -hah- S-stop, it hu-hurts!" I pleaded as he slid a little deeper and I felt like I was going to be torn in half. His breath was lingering along my ear and I was moved forward. My cock was touched and I looked down to see Zoro lifting it and Sanji coming back onto me. I leaned forward and moaned out as I entered Sanji. It felt warm and tight, which made it all too irresistible. Zoro pushed more into me and tears pecked my eyes as it started to hurt even more. "N-no! I-hah-t hurts!" I whimpered at the pain as he just shoved the rest of him into me. I screamed in pain as I leaned forward and almost onto Sanji. I panted out hard as I was adjusting to the size.

"Damn it! You're not suppose to hurt him!" Sanji shouted and there was a groan and grunt behind me.

"I couldn't help, Shitty cook!" Zoro shouted back. I felt him start to slid out only to slam into me. I moaned as it became a chain reaction and I went deeper into Sanji. Sanji moaned out as I moaned even more louder. It was driving me crazy. Zoro was leaning against me and I could feel his abs against my hands. His hands went past my hips and grabbed Sanji's. He thrusted again and he received a moan out of me and Sanji. With me not use to this I was going to come either the fifth he thrusted into me or sixth. He thrusted again and he hit my prostate making my back arch and do a harder thrust into Sanji. Making him moan and groan.

"I-I can't! I-I'm -hah- going to-hah- burst!" I told me them as Zoro bit my shoulder. I yelped at the sudden bite and was thrusted into again.

"Change of plans, Cook." I felt my wrist being released and Zoro slid out of me. "We'll both enter him." He said as Sanji pulled away. I groaned at both looses and I was turned where I was set onto Zoro's lap with my knees almost touching the ground. He smirked and said, "Prepare yourself, Captain." With that he entered me and, since my rubber body was working again, it was much better than earlier. "Come on, Shitty bastard." Zoro said as I felt Sanji behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it, Marimo." I felt another enter me and I gripped Zoro's shoulders as I felt Sanji enter me as well. I moaned at the hot and feeling good sensation. It felt really good and wanted more. I looked to the side to see sea-stone cuffs. 'So that is why I couldn't use my powers and why I felt weak!' I felt two pairs of hands on my hips and they both moved to thrust into me.

"A-ah!" I yelped in surprise and moaned at the outcome. They each moaned and I gripped tight on Zoro's shoulders as I liked the deepens they did. I am really glad that I am made of rubber. I felt my lips being taken by Zoro as he start to make out with me. Sanji was up against me and biting on my shoulder and neck. His hand was also starting to pump me. They kept thrusting and taking turns kissing me on the lips. Each time they thrusted they got deeper and soon faster. It was amazing how they both were in me and how good it felt. They hit my prostate and I went crazy. I thrusted down on them and made them both moan.

"S-shit, L-luffy!" Zoro said as he bit my shoulder. Sanji just bit the back of my neck and I just made a louder moan and groan. They soon kept thrusting again and pumping me faster and with the rhythm. My climax was coming.

"I-hah-m com--aah!" I didn't have time to say it as Zoro's lips covered mine and I came onto me and Zoro. They both groaned and I felt them coming into me. They both slid out of me and most of their cum was slimming out of me as I laid up against Zoro. He soon fell back and was laying on his back and I was on his chest.

"We should -hah- do that ag-hah-ian sometime." Sanji said and Zoro chuckled, making me giggle.

"Sounds good to me, what about you, Captain?" My eye lids were half way open and I just grinned.

"Yeah, but no more bondage!" I told them and they laughed. I giggled lightly before my eyes slipped closed and I took a nap.


	11. Watching From Above, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro & Luffy**_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Genre: Tragedy, Friendship  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_WARNING: Character deaths, different plot of the CP9 battles, swearing, and a little OC  
_**

* * *

**Watching From Above**

On a little island in North Blue, there was a war going on. Outsiders, called Pirates, against the Government. The poor villagers didn't see it coming as a house was blown to bits. Cries for help were heard as rocks crumbled from houses and shops. Wood cracked and snapped. Battle screams were heard as a pirate crew fought against the Marines, CP9 to be exact. Swords clashing and arguing, people cried in pain and agony. The pirate crew didn't mean to battle it on this little island. They were followed and forced to fight. The eight man crew fought for their lives as they tried to save the villagers as well.

A green haired three sword-style swordsman fought a giraffe devil fruit user man, who was also a four sword-style swordsman. The redhead woman, using a interesting staff, fought a lady that was a devil fruit user, making anything she touch soap. A mysterious young lad with a mask, who used a sling shot, helped fight back some marines that charged at him. A blonde curly-browed gentlemen fought, using only his legs, against a wolf devil fruit user man, that was trying to slash the blonde up. A reindeer devil fruit user boy, using balls of medicine called _rumble_, fought against a '_yoyoi_'-ing samurai era creature, that used a long monk like staff. A raven haired devil fruit user woman, that ate a fruit making her have extra limbs, helped the masked boy as they fended off the marines. A blue haired cyborg, that used cola to blast enemies away, fought against a round man with a zipper as a mouth, mostly mouths but kicks as his advantage. Finally the brown haired devil fruit user boy, who could stretch his body like rubber, fought against a leopard devil fruit user man, changes shape as a leopard and is full of himself.

All of these fighters were injured from their battles and just wanted to rest. They fought with bloody hands and bloody clothes that had got stained from their wounds. With fighting for at least two hours now, the blue haired cyborg had won. Along with the blonde curly-brow, red haired woman, the reindeer, and the swordsman. They soon joined the masked man and raven haired woman. Only one major fight continued and it didn't look good for the rubber boy. With his mighty pistols and gattling guns, none were working well; even after using gear second and gear third.

The boy stood, panting in deep breaths as he looked to his enemy. He fought to protect the village and he wasn't going to let them come in and take over this peaceful village. No, that wasn't going to happen as long as he was around to protect it. He had lived here his whole life and his Nakama and him worked up on training to protect their precious place. The people, the buildings, the nature. Home. He wasn't going to give up and let them step all over them like helpless roaches. No, he was going to defeat him and make sure they never mess with his- _their_ village ever again.

The leopard man, known as Lucci, came at the rubber boy, known as Luffy. Luffy avoided and jumped back, not wanting to feel the wrath of the attack he had experienced earlier. He was still in pain from it and his heart rate was up and beating like he ran two marathons. His blood pressure was already sky rocketing and his muscles were becoming weak and determined to relax. With no luck of avoiding the attack by Lucci's leopard tail wrapping around the young lad and held him in place.

"Rokuougan," the older man said as his hands were locked and near the boy's chest. Sudden impact was made and went through the young rubber boys body. Blood came from his eyes, mouth, and nose. Wounds gushed out more with the amount of pressure and streamed down his body. His eyesight went blurry as blood was seen all over the ground and all over him. Blood spilled down his body as his enemy held him up by his tail. With the complete work the CP9 member had done, he released the captain of the pirate crew onto the ground and he stumbled before completely falling to the ground on his stomach. His cheek squished against the cold stone as he drifted away from conscious. The steam coming from his body had faded into nothing.

"Santouryuu, Hyakuhachi Pound Hou." The CP9 leader was hit with impact and knocked into the near by sea as he fell off a cliff. The young lad who made the attack was named Zoro, he was the first mate. "Luffy!" He shouted as he went to his captain and sheathed his swords. He crouched down to his captain and turned him over to his back. He held back a wince as he saw how badly hurt he was. "Chopper! Chopper!" He shouted with much worry tingling his voice. The called reindeer ran to his aid as he soon looked to his captain.

"Luffy!" He shouted with his childish voice. He pulled his backpack off and started to take the essentials out. He couldn't believe that his captain had pushed this hard to protect everyone. He was hoping for the best and made sure to keep believing he was going to make it. With his doctor skills from Doctorine, he was determined that he could help save him. He wasn't going to let him die, not Luffy.

The rest of the crew had met up with the two, who watched over their leader. The two woman, Robin and Nami, had gasped and the redhead, Nami, had hugged her friend as she quietly started to sob at the critical condition Luffy was in. The raven haired woman, Robin, merely closed her eyes and held the young lady in her arms as she led them to a near by rock to sit on, so both of them didn't faint from the sight. The masked boy, known as Usopp, took the mask off and couldn't believe his eyes. He became the Sogeking to help destroy enemies and he soon hoped his friend would forgive him for the earlier fight over a fishing boat they used to sail on the ocean to get fish for their village. He went to the ladies to sit down on the grass next to the rock to think about how many happy memories they had together.

The blonde curly-brow, known as Sanji, could not believe this at all. He cooked for his friends everyday and each day that happy-go captain would do something to cheer up anyone. He was strong as well, that is why he let him become his captain. He grabbed at his bangs as he walked to the tree to lean against it. He soon took out a packet of cigarettes and began to inhale the bitter nicotine he used to calm himself down. The blue haired cyborg, called Franky, was not in such a _super_ mood anymore. He was all psyched when he found out everyone had won and they were awaiting results from their captains battle. The results weren't as he expected them to be. He was hoping for a victory party, but they could still have one! Yeah, they could when Luffy was okay and they all had their wounds wrapped up. With hope peaking into him, he went to the rest of the crew and went to see if he could cheer them up, but they all looked dead as they all anxious on what will happen to their friend.

Zoro watched and helped Chopper as much as possible. Luffy was going to pull through! He just knew it! He was their captain and nothing can bring down the stubborn ass. Hastily working to help Chopper became more urgent than each second ago, as the reindeer was working fast. He said his pulse was dropping, blood pressure rising then dramatically lowering, then his temperature was increasing then decreasing. Chopper worked like magic was really going to happen and heal all Luffy's wounds. With the heart rate dropping and everything failing, the doctor was panicking. He didn't have time to get them to a bed or the local hospital for the right tools. He cleaned the outside wounds and wrapped them up with the swordsman help. Then he worked on keeping him stabled. No luck, his pulse stopped, heart beat decreased and became silent.

"N-no…" Chopper whispered getting the crews attention. Fat tears rolled down his face as he began to sob. "I fail as a doctor! I-I fail!" He repeated as he covered his face with his hooves. The swordsman breathing stopped as he looked to the crying reindeer. The crew cried and some started whispering that they were dreaming, mainly Usopp though. The chef had another cigarette and was trying not to let the tears coming out as he soon stormed off. The girls followed as they wanted to leave them alone in peace. Franky rushed the sniper and doctor away, leaving the first mate by his captain alone.

"C-captain…" Zoro whispered as he reached a hand out to the paling boys face. He moved the hair as he tried to stop the tears. "Baka!" He shouted with anger. "you're suppose to live! Fulfill your dream! Not die! Damn it!" Tears spilled over as he sobbed on to the body laying in front of him. "You said you would never leave me! You said you would be by my side forever! You promised, damn it! You fucking promised!" He pounded the ground many times before shaking his captain furiously. "Wake up! Stop laying there like you're gone! Get up and grin that stupid damn grin! Say something! Move! Talk! Breathe! Damn it! Wake up!" He leaned his head onto Luffy as tears kept coming. He was gone, truly gone. "You promised… why are you leaving me?" He whined out and didn't hate that he was showing his weak side. His captain always got the weakness out of him and always seemed to keep it a secret. He was never afraid to admit things to his rubber friend. "Why leave your best friend all alone? Why can't you live? Why couldn't it have been that damn bastard and not you?! Why!? Fuck! Why are you so fucking mean to him Kami-sama?! He didn't do a fucking thing to you! I was the one that didn't believe and blew you off! Why are you destroying his dream! Are you doing this to torture me?" He screamed up at the sky. "Well you are doing a god damn good fucking job of it!" He shouted.

Lighting stroked the air with thunder rumbling behind it. Clouds had formed, but no rain fell. Tears still came from the swordsman eyes as he pounded the ground next to him and not on Luffy. He couldn't think straight as his mind led to what he was going to do now. With a site of his swords next to him, he decided what he was going to do. He unsheathed Wado and pointed the tip to his heart. He looked to Luffy with a small, sweet, rare smile.

"I promised I was going to always be by your side, Captain. And as your First Mate, and best friend, I will make sure our promise is always true." He told his dead friend as he looked to the sky. "Are you happy, Kami-sama?! Is this what you wanted? Both of us up there with you? Or did you send him down below? Wherever it is! I will join him and be by his side for all eternity!" With that shout and loud thunder rumbling the sky he stabbed his dream right through his heart. With blood spewing from his mouth and new wound he laid on his side and looked to his best friend. "Wait for me, buddy." He whispered and his hand was on his cheek as his face was turned to him.

His vision went blurry and the sound of waves crashing and cries for him faded. His eyes stayed open, but glazed as his soul left his body as it joined Luffy's soul. The souls stood on earth as they watched their Nakama come up to both of them. The girls cried even more as much as Franky, Chopper, and Usopp. The chef stood strong as he bent down to close the swordsman's eyes. The two spirits smiled at the their nakama as they held hands.

"_Best friends 'til the end."_ Luffy's spirit whispered as he looked to his friend. The mentioned friend looked to him as he squeezed the hand.

"_Aye, best friends forever."_ The swordsman agreed and soon looked to an open spot in the sky. Heaven was calling for them. They both had floated away and went to the light as they took glances at their Nakama. Just in time to hear their blonde chef speak.

"Everyone! Cheer up! They did this for reasons we probably won't understand. Please, do not worry! Right now they are probably watching and making sure we go and fulfill our dreams! Let's reach for our dreams and savor the taste! With each coming night and day they will peer down on us, make sure we are safe! They will protect us from harm and help us by giving us strength!" Sanji was on a roll as he had thrown his cigarette to the ground. The crew was listening with sniffles here and there. "Let's not let them down! Let's take a step at a time and slowly progress our way to our goals! What happened to them was merely fate and destiny…" He whispered and pulled a smile. "Though it maybe those two things, they never would want us to give up! So what do you say? Are you going to let them down? Or take the next step closer to our dreams?!" With that said the crew brightened up and cheered.

"_Not bad said, Shitty Cook."_ The green haired spirit said as he floated above the scene.

"_Bye, minna!"_ The straw hat boy shouted as he waved to them. He knew they couldn't see them, but he still wanted to say bye. With that said the sniper looked up and waved. Followed by each crew member. The two were shocked by this and wondered if they could hear them.

"Bye, Luffy! Bye, Zoro!" They all shouted with sniffles. Usopp was next to shout, "We will never forget you! Always be there for us! Promise!" The young brown haired boy cried as he smiled with joy.

"_Aye!"_ He shouted, still knowing they couldn't hear him. _"Let's go, Zoro."_ He said as he looked at him.

"_As you wish, Luffy." _They both floated to the heaven's and were greeted politely. They lived a successful life. They fulfilled their dreams. The dream of having great Nakama and living a lovable life. Even though they no longer lived, as Captain and First Mate they always watched over their Nakama, village, and citizens to make sure they were safe. They will always watch from above.


	12. During Sixth Period, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro & Luffy**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: Romance  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_WARNING: Lemon during school  
_**

* * *

**During Sixth Period**

It was warm outside and everything was lit up by the sun beaming down over the small island. A certain brunette was twirling down the sidewalk. That brunette was my best friend, undoubtedly. He was also my boyfriend for the past year. Today is our one year anniversary. We have been going out that long and no one is surprised that we lasted that long.

A bird swooped down and Luffy was standing there with the bird latched to his index finger. He had a warm smile lighting up his face. It wasn't his usual smile, but it was that sweet, small smile. I walked slowly, now, to enjoy the moment. After awhile he looked to me and grinned his goofy grin.

"I named him! Wanna know what it is?" Luffy asked as I stood close to him and looked at the unusual green tinted bird.

"What?" I asked as I made sure not to touch the bird and ruin my lover's moment.

"Noa." He told me and I let an eyebrow raise up.

"Why Noa?" I asked and peered at the bird again.

"It's the end of your last name. Roronoa. Just take off the Roro and you get Noa." He said with a sweeter grin. "Anyways, Roro is my teddy bear." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I have met Roro before." I stated as I remembered the time when I stayed the night and the damn thing was put between us. I threw it off the bed, but got in trouble for doing that and was on time-out. Meant I couldn't touch him or kiss him for until he said I could. It sucked! I learned my lesson, though I do it every now and then. I think its worth it.

The sound of the school bell went off and the bird flew away.

"Bye, Noa! Come on, Zoro! We'll be late!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to class.

-ZoLu-LuZo-

It was the beginning of sixth hour and I got a text. I know you're not suppose to text during school, but who doesn't? I checked my inbox, looking like I was actually reading the stupid English book our teacher gave us. I checked and it was from Luffy. He had History this hour. I read it.

"_Meet me in the bathroom, now."_ My eyebrow rose and I didn't reply. I slipped the phone into my front jean pocket. When Luffy needs me I was not about to deny it. Especially since I want to see him too. I rose my hand in the air.

"Yes, Roronoa-san?" My teacher asked as she eyes me, suspiciously.

"May I use the restroom?" I asked and was hoping she say yes. She usually didn't. With her blue eyes looking into mine, she lightly smiled.

"Of course you may, Roronoa-san." I thanked whoever made this happen and got up to leave the room. I left the room and went to the bathroom. I opened the door and closed it.

"Luffy?" I asked and wondered in more.

"Zoro?" He asked and poked his head out of the bigger stall. I stopped and looked at him. He was hiding his body behind the stall wall. He waved his hand for me to come closer. I walked up to him and he dragged me into the stall to shut the door.

"What is it, Luffy?" He was faced the door and I could see a blush appear on his face as his cheek was visible.

"I have a problem, Zoro." He whispered.

"What is it?" I asked more worried. He turned to me and his eyes strayed away from mine. I was confused at first, but then noticed. I blushed before asking, "How did this happen?"

"I was just thinking about you, okay?" I rose an eyebrow and he blushed more. "Okay, okay. I was thinking about you... naked. I can't help it!" He told me and I blushed. Soon we stared at each other and I sighed.

"You want to do it in here?" I asked, thinking that was the only way. He stiffly nodded and I sighed again. "Come here." I told him and he obeyed. I grabbed him around his waist and pulled him in.

I laid my lips on to his and he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer as I was doing the same. I slid my tongue into his waiting mouth and explored the territory I have loved for so long. My hands roamed and I squeezed his ass. He let a little squeak out into our kiss. I grinned and he pouted as I peered into his lustful eyes. I turned us where he was up against the wall. I grinded my hips into him and a moan was suffocated by my lips. His hands moved and he tugged at my shirt. I let him take off mine as I took his off and they laid on the floor. Our lips connected again and my hand cupped his erection. He moaned into our kiss as I slowly slipped his pants off and his legs went around my stomach, leaving his pants on the floor. I held him by his hips as he kissed me ferociously. I slid my pants down as I rubbed his hips and kissed back. I released our kiss.

"Ready?" I asked in a whisper and was panting as he was doing the same. He nodded.

I set my hard-on at his entrance and connected our lips as I slid my tip in. He groaned in the kiss and his hands squeezed my shoulders, digging his nails in my skin. I slid more in and his lips disconnected with mine and his head went back. I bit his Adams apple, stopping him from groaning and moaning too loud. It came out as a low groan and I released my grasp. He looked at me and was sweating like rain falling from the clouds.

"You have to be quiet... hah, we don't want the teachers catching us like, hah, last time." I told him with some pants in it.

"I-I know, but I can't, hah, help it. Zoro feels so, hah, good." He told me seductively and a low moan left my mouth as he started to slide down on me.

"You f-feel good too, hah, Luffy."I whispered as I connected our lips and slammed the rest into him.

He let a deep throated moan rumble in his chest as my lips drowned it out. I waited for him to adjust and for us to catch a few breaths. Our pants mixed in with each others as our lips were close to connecting again. His erection was against my stomach and lightly twitched from the cold air. His breath hitched and I knew that was a go. I pulled out and connected our lips as I slammed back into him. He moaned in the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck, hand gripping into my hair and pulling me closer. I slammed into him again as he was pressed harder against the wall. I released our lips and began nibbling on his neck and biting his Adams apple when I thrusted into him. I must of hit his prostate as his back arched, head went back, and hands covered his mouth as he moaned into them. I went for another thrust into the same spot and he kept his mouth covered. I pulled his hands away and connected my lips with his. I was going to lose it soon, so I grabbed his neglected member and started to pump him into the rhythm. He moved with my rhythm and let my lips go.

"I-I'm gonna, hah, cum!" He almost shouted and I slammed into him harder than before, making him cum onto my hand and on our stomachs. My lips were on his as he was about to shout. I released our lips and moaned as I felt his walls close in on my erection. I grabbed his hips hard and pulled him down on me. He covered my lips with his as he knew I was going to shout. I moaned in to our kiss as I came into him. We released our kiss and I laid my head on his shoulder, panting heavily. His rested on my head and his arms limped to his sides. I still held onto his hips, keeping him from falling. I slowly slid out of him, making us both groan. I lifted my head and looked up at him.

"I love you, Luffy." I told him as those three little words were so easy to say and meant everything to me and him. He smiled lightly with a light smile and his arms lazily over my shoulders.

"I love you too, Zoro." He told me with the same light smile I love. His lips finally pressed against mine. We made it short as I realized we were still in the school bathroom.

"I think we need to get to class." I told him and he giggled. He agreed and we cleaned up. With our clothes on and having to re-change because we had each others boxers on instead of our own. We left the room, after spraying some axe on ourselves. When we did the shitty cook was standing there.

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy said and was standing in front of him like a little puppy.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I got out of class. See ya later, Luffy, Marimo." I grunted and Luffy attached himself to me.

"See ya later, Sanji!" He said and looked to me. He could tell I was confused. "He was watching for teachers, Zoro." I rolled my eyes and dipped my head down to capture his lips.

"See ya next hour." He giggled and skipped off to his classroom.

For the rest of the day I had to hear the fact that Luffy had bite marks on his neck with some new hickeys as well. Also the fact some of the girls could smell the sex off of him. I got a lecture by the evil redheaded witch and the shitty cook was laughing. Usopp was merely asking if we actually did. He got hell from me and I got another lecture from the witch. Let's just say it was all worth it in the end, though the principal gave us detention for three days. Heh, no teacher watches us in there. Maybe we will be the only two, like last time. The school never learns. Nothing can stop us from loving each other. As in mental, affectionate love and physical, sexual love. We are crazy for each other. Maybe we will do that again, it's nice to be on the wild side and do it somewhere besides in a bed. Love is great... especially during sixth period.


	13. Wet Mall, LuZo

_**Pairing: Luffy & Zoro  
**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: Romance Comedy  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_WARNING: Lemon during mall. Uke!Zoro Seme!Luffy_**

**_Requested by: Sho-AOYCupid = I hope this is close to a mall madness. It's not wild, but hey! Its lemony! If you don't like it or it's not to what you thought, please tell me and i can try again. I am here to please you in my lemony stories. So, please, enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Wet Mall**

The sun shined down over the glistening water that poured out. The fountain was a very interesting sight. The doors were designed different from many other doors of the store's in town. It was a crowded day at the mall when just entering through the door. Teens sitting at lunch tables texting, talking on the phone, or maybe actually eating. You could have sworn some had laptops and talking to one another on IM, though they were sitting right in front of them or in the same area. Kids were running around on the playground that was built inside the mall. It wasn't a big one, but it was good enough for the kids. Adults were talking and gossiping. Well mostly the women were doing that. The men were mainly napping or probably talking about the weather. Me? I'm stuck shopping with my boyfriend. He needed some new close for school as it was coming up in the next weeks.

"Come on, Zoro! I wanna look at Hot Topic!" My boyfriend said as he grabbed my hand.

"I'm coming, Luffy." More like he was dragging me. Shopping was so much important instead of spending a whole day alone with me at my house. Just the two of us. I can think of many things we could do. But no! We had to go to the mall!

We went to five stores before he wanted to eat. Only because we happened to pass the food court. We stopped to eat and was looking at each other with googily eyes, I guess you can say. We talked about different, random things as he soon had to fall over laughing. A girl was in a hurry and spilled her drink all down my white shirt.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She kept saying as she was in near tears, for some damn reason!

"Look, it's okay! I just need to go change shirts, that's all." I told her and her boyfriend, I presume, came up.

"Sorry, she can be emotional about many things. Excuse us." He told me and we nodded to each other before he walked away. I sighed irritably before getting a snicker across from me. I looked up with a glare.

"It's not funny, Luffy." I stated and he busted up in hysterics. I frowned and sighed again. "Look I have to change now, are you coming with me?" I asked as I stood up. I looked to him and a blush was across his face and he stood up straight away, grabbing the bags.

"Y-yeah." I let an eyebrow rose as I ingested this reaction. I was suspicious, but made my way to the family bathroom, since it was just a one bathroom and both of us were going to be in there and I was stripping my shirt. We entered it and I heard him lock the door, which was good. I didn't need someone walking in. I saw that you could plainly see my muscles and skin. Well, white shirts do usually become see-through when you get them wet.

"Luffy can you get me a new shi-mmrf!" When I turned I was surprised with his soft lips. I kissed back and he grabbed at my shirt, pulling it off in a hast. I pulled away, "L-Luffy, what has gotten into you?" I asked as my shirt was stripped and his hands were on my chest.

"I want you..." He whispered as a finger brushed against a puckered nipple. My breath hitched at the sensation. I grabbed his hands, though I really wanted it, but we were in a mall for Christ's Sake!

"Luffy, I... I don't think this is such a good idea." I told him and his tongue, instead, flicked my nipple.

I had to hold in a moan as I was pushed against a wall. A lump was in my throat and I had to swallow hard as I felt him press against me. He was fucking hard! The little bastard got turned on by seeing me in a wet, white t-shirt! I was quickly turned and he was nibbling on my back. He was just about the same height, just not quite there. His hands roamed and I felt embarrassed. I have been bottom twice! I don't care how much it feels good, I was not bottom! I ain't the chick. But, I couldn't stop him, he was the needy-greedy one here. He had his lips on my shoulder blade, hot breath lingering.

"Just a quickie, that's all." He whispered and almost tore my pants as he took them off. I didn't even notice him undo them. He grabbed my growing erection and slowly pumped down. A small moan left my lips as I couldn't hold it in. I loved it when he took control, its hot.

I heard his pants drop as he put his fingers in my mouth and set his erection at my entrance. I felt him slowly pushed in the tip. I groaned at the pain and bit his fingers. He moaned at the bite and started kissing my back as his fingers rubbed the tip of my neglected member. My hands were on the wall as I enjoyed the pleasure course through me while he was almost fully sheathed into me. I groaned as he was fully in and panted hard with my nails digging in-between the tiled walls, where the plaster or whatever was at. His hand removed itself from my groin and went to my hip. I groaned at the loss, but soon moan when he pulled back and sent a thrust into me. The pleasure blind sighted me as I almost cried out for it. It had been so fucking long since I have been bottom. I would say almost three months. I was overdue. Big time! He slammed into me again and I moaned at the feeling. I heard him moan and his lips were kissing my back as his hot breath would linger here and there.

"L-Luffy, go faster, hah, and harder!" I told him as his fingers had slipped out of my mouth and grabbed my other hip. He nipped at my shoulder blades and began going faster and harder. As he thrusted two more times he hit a spot and my sight went white. My head flung back, back arched, nails digging harder, and a moan almost left my mouth, but his hand covered my mouth.

"Shh, hah, Zoro. We don't, hah, want to get caught." A moan was suffocated from his hand. I knew it was for best, he liked when I moaned, so this must be torture for him. I had to smile at that; somewhat. I nodded as he made another hard thrust into me. His fingers went in my mouth and then traveled down my chest and played with a nipple before switching to the other. I moaned, quietly, as he kept torturing me. I felt the sweat all over me and more sweat when his body slapped against me. Then a knock at the door. We stopped and he had to cover my mouth, because of a groan.

"Umm, anyone in there?" It sounded like a lady, not to old either; almost sounded like that one girl that spilled her drink all over me earlier.

"Yes, I'm using it!" Luffy said and sounded like he was never having sex. I felt him slid out and slam back into to me. I moaned and it was muffled as his fingers were stuffed in my mouth, making me bite down on them. His breathe hitched at the pressure.

"O-okay." Came a response, "Never mind." Footsteps were heard walking away, or I think, it was hard to hear over our panting.

"Hah, Zoro." Luffy whispered against my back and rammed into me hard. I moaned and felt my bulging member start leaking. Now I knew why he whispered my name.

"F-fuck, Luffy. Just, hah, let m-me cum!" I pleaded and I felt a smirk form on his lips as it was almost engraved into my back. He kissed my back and started pumping me faster and with our rhythm. I moaned and couldn't hold it in any longer. "L-luffy, hah, I'm cummin." I whispered as he nudged the head of my member. "Ngha!" I almost shouted, but his hand quickly reacted and covered my mouth. My eyes squeezed shut and my head went back, along with my back bending. He moaned and bit into my shoulder blade as he thrust into me and came. I groaned at the pain in my back, but it was completely forgotten when I was distracted with the pleasure still coursing through me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he hugged me; protectively.

"Mmm, now wasn't that nice." He whispered and I lightly chuckled as my hands moved to grab his hands that were gripping my hips.

"Yeah..."

"You were way overdue anyways." I chuckled and so did he.

"Well... we better get dressed and get going." I told him and he groaned.

"But I like being in Zoro!" He told me and my eyebrow twitched.

"You are so not getting it easy tonight!" I told him and he giggled. I felt him slid out of me and I groaned.

"See, Zoro even likes me inside Zoro!" I growled at the third person. He always did that when he wanted to be cute. I looked down and saw that my cum mostly got on the wall. ...Damn.

"Fuck... you are cleaning that up." I turned to him and pointed to the painted wall. He giggled behind a hand.

"Hai, hai!" He stated and pulled his pants up and grabbed some paper towels, making his way to clean up the wall.

I pulled up my trousers and searched through the bags to pick a green t-shirt. I slipped it on and took the tags off. I washed my hands and pulled out a new can of spray axe. I sprayed myself and Luffy was washing his hands now, after cleaning the wall. I sprayed him and we grabbed the bags and left the bathroom with a quick kiss. We exited and some employees were looking at us. I glared and they immediately looked away. We hit a couple more stores and headed home. Let's just say, Luffy was not going to escape from my punishment for earlier at the mall. I would say that was one wet mall trip. Haha, and one wet bedroom after I get through with him.


	14. Drunken Night, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro & Luffy**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: Romance  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_WARNING: Lemon, alcohol  
_**

* * *

**Drunken Night**

The moon shined on the earth as peoples bustling had calmed down. It was amazing how people could do so much stuff these days. That's besides the point, in this bar me and my nakama sat in. Jokes were told and actions were made. We were celebrating for our success on making it to the New World.

"Three cheers!" I shouted and rose my mug up that was full of alcohol. I wasn't one to drink, but hey! We're celebrating. Everyone joined me and rose their mugs.

"Yip, Yip, Hooray! Yip, Yip, Hooray! Yip, Yip, Hooray!" We clashed our mugs together and took a swig. I coughed up some and I got a hard pat on the back.

"Still not use to the taste, Captain?" I pouted as I looked to my first mate.

"You drink everyday, Zoro! I usually have juice!" I shouted and waved my arms around.

"Yeah, remember when Franky joined? He got drunk after three sips of alcohol!" Nami said as she giggled and so did Robin. I blushed.

"It wasn't funny!"

"You were hitting on Zoro, Luffy." Nami then pointed out and I blushed a deep crimson.

"Nami!" I shouted and noticed Zoro was blushing as well. That night turned out to be terrible. Zoro and I... we did... 'it'. I still don't think he forgives me for that. Also the fact that I knew what I was doing, I just couldn't stop myself from the feeling and pleasure. "Can we not mention that?! We're trying to celebrate!" I was whining as she smiled cat like.

"But I thought it was cute. I never thought Zoro would be bottom."

"Oi!" Zoro jumped into the conversation and was blushing like crazy.

"I was drunk! I can't help my actions!" I stated and took a swig at my sake. This gulp was bigger than the last one. I covered my mouth as I hiccuped.

"Look! He's even a little buzzed after two sips! Yohohoho! " Brooke spoke up as he kept laughing.

"Captain-san, I think you should head back to the ship and watch over it. I'm sure Franky-san wants a break." I pouted, hiccuped, and took the mug with me.

"Fine! Imma goin'!" I waved at them and left the bar and headed for the ship.

The night was calm and lightly chilly. I wrapped one arm around me as I walked to my ship. Thousand Sunny was doing well and Franky would have been with us in the bar, but he checked up on her. She's holding up good, especially with the great shipwright we have. I got to the ship and Franky was on the grassy plain.

"Hey, Franky!" I shouted as I walked up to him. I covered my mouth as I hiccuped.

"Hey, Captain. Come to watch the ship?" I nodded and hiccuped again. "Alright, I'll head to the bar. I can't promise when we get back." I shook my head.

"I'm not too worried about when everyone comes back. I'll watch all night and morning, so just enjoy yourselves." I told him and he laughed whole-heartedly. Also did a little salute before jumping off the ship to join the others.

I 'pft'ed after his jump and went to the watch tower. I sat down lazily and took a swig. I hiccuped and put my drink down. I laid my head back on the cushion and just took in the silence. It was so quiet that I could hear the waves up in the room. Then there was a creak and a crack as the door opened. I got up and swung my leg, it was caught and I looked to see who it was.

"Zoro!" I said and put my leg on the ground and lightly stumbled. He caught my balance and was holding one of my hips and one of my shoulders.

"Woah there." He said with a small chuckle. I straightened up and stood in front of him before walking over to the cushion to sit down.

"What are you doing here? I was okay with watching all night..." I told him and relaxed my head back again. I heard his heavy footsteps walk closer.

"Do you want to be alone that bad?" He asked and I sighed in content.

"Well... I guess having someone is more fun." I said with a little giggle. It was silent as his footsteps stopped.

"That time... you knew what you were doing didn't you?" I opened my eyes and lifted my head as I looked at him. He was standing right in front of me, staring down upon me.

"You mean...?" He nodded and I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. My mouth went dry as it gaped open slightly. "I..." I began, but couldn't find the words. An irritated sigh left his lips and I felt a heat rise to my cheeks as I began to fidget in my seat.

"You did... Luffy..." He did another irritated sigh as I looked down ashamed. I felt his hands on my hands and he crouched down. "You could have told me..." I looked up at him in surprise.

"Zo-mmrf!" My lips were covered by his. The kiss drove me crazy as I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck to have my hands grip his hair and pull him down more. His hands found my hips as he grabbed a hold of them. I was pushed against the seat cushion before he flipped us and I was on his lap. "Hah, Z-Zoro." I was a little out of breath as he held me on top of him. His hand found its way to my cheek and cupped it delicately as his thumb rubbed my cheek bone.

"Luffy... I have to tell you something important." I stayed silent to wait. My hands set on his shoulders as they lightly wanted to wonder. "I... I love ya, Captain." I blinked at his statement and almost gasped, but was cut short when his lips smashed with mine. I gladly accepted the kiss as I kissed him deeper and more passionate than the first one. I felt his tongue slid on my bottom lip. I didn't understand. I felt a hand squeeze my ass and I gasped. When my mouth opened his tongue darted into my mouth. My eyes shot open as that happened, I started getting nervous. Last time we did 'it' we didn't kiss... or whatever we are doing! Is this even considered kissing? I kept asking myself questions, only I was also kissing back with closed eyes now. My lungs constricted and I tried to tell him. He let my lips go and I coughed hard as I gasped in breaths. "Sorry... couldn't, hah, handle myself, hah." He told me and didn't waste anytime to start kissing down my jaw to my neck.

I gripped his shoulders and let him take control. His warm breath tingled across my skin as his hands roamed, having both hands on my ass. "Ngha!" I made a small moan as he squeezed hard. His lips started to nibble at my neck. My head went back as he bit my earlobe, plus one hand found my groin and grabbed it. I couldn't handle the pleasure being put on my body. I felt my pants growing tighter around my growing erection. I blushed hard as his hands moved and started unbuttoning my shirt. I grabbed his face, pulled it away from my neck and smothered my lips against his. He gladly accepted the kiss and continued taking my shirt off. My shirt was discarded to the floor somewhere and I tugged at his shirt. I wanted it off, now! He proceeded to take his off and discarded it to the floor as well. Our hot breaths mixed together as my lips were lingering near his as he started unbuttoning my pants. He licked my lips as I could see he was hungry for them. As his hands started tugging on my pants I helped slid them off. My erection was presented out to the cool air. I moaned quietly at the small breeze going across my cock.

"Z-Zoro..." I whispered and I grinded my hips against him. He moaned at the feeling and grabbed my hips, stopping me. I groaned and was leaning against him, lips lingering on his neck. I heard a stifled moan leave his mouth as his hands glided up my chest and his thumbs nudged my puckered nipples. A moan left my mouth and I leaned into the touch. Suddenly we moved and I was on the floor with him on top. His lips connected with mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, craving more for his lips. His fingers began pinching and lightly twisting my nipples and I moaned into the kiss. We released our lips as air was becoming a must. His lips attached to my neck and soon worked their way down to one of my nipples and his tongue flicked the nub. My back arched and I wanted more of this feeling. One of his hands held down my hip as the other played with the other nipple. His lips hovered over my nipple and slowly bit down, pulling back and releasing it from his teeth. A moan rumbled deep in my throat as he played with my nipples a little more. I squirmed under him as I was lost in the pleasure. I needed more. No, wanted more! I want his hands all over my body and him inside me. I want Zoro so bad.

"Luffy..." I heard him whisper and he was kissing along my chest down across my stomach down farther. "I want you so bad..." He stated before his tongue licked up my shaft. My hips bucked and they were soon slammed back down by his hands. I groaned at the pain of being slammed down, though soon moaned when he started sucking on my cock. I bit on my index finger as the other hand entangled with his hair. Soon he slid down on me. I moaned at the burning sensation over taking my dick. My back arched and I tried to buck into that hot, savoring mouth, but his hands prevented it. My toes curled inward as my head went back with his humming.

"Z-Zoro, nghahhh!" I didn't have enough time to warn him as I came into his mouth. I moaned deeply as I rode the orgasm out. My arms fell to my sides as I was tired, well my body was tired. I felt him shift and I groaned a little. Then two fingers were set into my mouth. I looked up at him and he grinned down at me.

"Suck on them..." He told me and I grabbed his wrist with both hands as I began to lick and suck on his fingers. I felt his tongue linger on my nipple as he began flicking it with his tongue. I moaned on his fingers, but soon swirled my tongue around the digits. I felt and heard his breath hitch against my chest. He took the fingers away and I groaned at the lose. "Don't worry, hah," he told me as his face came into view. He lightly kissed my swollen lips and continued, "more is to come." With that I felt a hand on my hip. "Relax..." He told me, leaving me clueless. What did that mean? Then it hit me. I felt something enter my butt, making me squirm. It felt weird...but good. I moaned as I felt it move. His wet lips connected with mine and a second digit was added. I moaned into the kiss and grabbed his shoulders. They moved in me, stretching my rubbery self. I felt them slid out and I groaned. I lost the sweet pair of lips and looked up at him. My hair stuck to my forehead as I sweated so much for it to stick to me. He moved the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "I know you're, hah, made of rubber, but I don't, hah, know how well you will react, hah, to this."He told me and I merely nodded as a response. He lifted my hips and I felt something hard against my entrance. "Ready, Luffy?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"Y-yeah." I whispered and I felt him push his cock into me. My toes curled and I cringed at the pain. I was made of rubber, but this was something new. I never had to stretch what he is stretching now. I shook my head and groaned at the pain. "H-hurts." I whined as I felt tears peck my eyes. I felt my forehead being kissed.

"Relax..." He told me and I grabbed his shoulders.

"I-I'll try, hah." I looked into his green eyes to reassure him. He looked like he was restraining himself. Maybe he really just wanted to just slam into me, I don't know, but he has longing in his eyes. I noted this for future reference. I felt him slid more into me and I groaned at the pain. He stopped, but was squeezing my hips a little tighter. I squeezed his shoulders and I felt him feeling very, very needy.

"I can't hold back, L-Luffy." He told me and slammed the rest into me. I screamed as I felt him being fully sheathed into me. Tears fell from my eyes as it hurt so fucking bad. I heard him groan and felt his tongue licking my tears away. "M'sorry." I hiccuped and gripped his shoulders. A wave of pleasure went through me as I adjusted to his size. My breath hitched as my back arched and my head went back while releasing a moan.

I felt Zoro start nibbling on my neck as he slid out and slammed back into me. Another deep moan left my mouth. He gripped my hips and started pounding into me. Going faster and harder. Then he hit it. I screamed as he hit the right spot. I heard moans start leaving Zoro's mouth as I started thrusting back against him. Our lips connected and disconnected as our breathing got more quicker. I wrapped my arms around his upper torso with my nails digging into the flesh of his back. He moaned with my scratching and grabbed my lonely bugling cock. I could feel my cum spilling over a little. He started pumping with our rhythm. It was driving me crazy! It was like an overload with all the pleasure I was getting.

"Z-Zoro!" I shouted as I came onto our stomachs. I felt him thrust into me two more times before he shouted, "Luffy!" and he came into me. My arms flopped down to the floor and rested there. He was holding himself up over my body. I panted hard still as I looked up at him. His lips connected with mine as I felt him slid out of me. I groaned and only groaned more when his body weight was on top of me. "Zoro, hah, heavy~!" I whined and he chuckled. Soon he was off of me.

"Sober?" He asked me and I felt more heat rise to my cheeks.

"I was not drunk in the first place! I just get a little tipsy." I told him.

"You were drunk last time." I pouted and turned my head away. "Aww, don't be like that. I didn't mean it." It was silent as I soon heard him moving. I turned to him and was met with his face. I frowned. "That's rude." He poked my forehead and scrunched my skin up and down.

"Zoro's a meanie." I told him and he frowned, but smirked.

"I know." I pouted more and he smirked wider. "Tempting I have to say, Captain." I blushed and he planted a kiss on my lips. "I..." He froze in his beginning sentence. I waited and he seemed to try and figure out how he was going to say it.

I giggled and said, "I love you, too, Zoro." He smiled lightly and was blushing a little as he was embarrassed at the fact he couldn't say it. I turned on my side and put my arms around his neck, cuddling up to him. "Night, night, Zoro!"

"Haha, night, Luffy." A little laugh was put in the sentence as he held me tightly against him. I nodded off to sleep and loved his scent.


	15. Hiding the Captain, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro & Luffy**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: Romance  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_WARNING: Lemon  
_**

* * *

**Hiding the Captain**

The Going Merry Go sails along the deep, blue blanket called the sea. With the sun held high by the sky's grasps, no cloud dared to cover all of the Grand Line. Dolphins skipped and played, the seagulls squawked and soared, and the sea monsters jumped over the little ship every once in awhile; as if it was like a hurdle, a mere obstacle in the way. The breeze blew the ship along in a good, sweet scented, pace. The sea was calm and quiet. Not a peep was made.

"When I get my hands on you-!" Well it was quiet.

The brown haired captain had just dashed out of the galley, away form the angry, blonde chef; that was hot on his trail. The captain had eaten the _beautiful lovies_ -as Sanji put it- snacks. So the captain was on the run to hide. He ran down to the storage room, that is where he spotted one of his nakama.

"Robin!" Luffy shouted as he slammed the door shut behind him, his chest heaving in light breaths from the scared shitless sprint. Said woman looked up at the call of her name.

"Yes, Captain-san?" Robin asked as she set the book down on her lap, with an index finger placed between the pages where here spot was.

"Sanji is going to kill me! I need a place to hide! Do you know where I can?" The rubber boy asked in a ramble that was almost not understandable. The woman blinked at him for a second before pointing to a couple cargo boxes.

"Of course, Captain-san. In the cargo box." She stated and her finger lingered in the air as she was pointing at a random cargo box.

"Thanks, Robi! I owe ya!" Luffy said as he ran to the box, lifted the lid and hoped in. The box lid closed above him.

"Oi!" A husky voice came from the box. The archeologist just merely left her spot with a hand over her mouth, trying not to giggle.

"Oh! Hey, Zoro!" The brown haired boy said the dark as he recognized the person underneath him.

"What are you doing, Luffy?" Zoro glared into the dark as he was pretty face-to-face with his captain. Before the younger lad could respond a shout was heard.

"Damn Rubber Bastard!" The blonde chef was storming his way to the storage room to hurt a certain rubber boy. Though of course he had stopped when his lovely lady asked for a drink and he got one for her, but that was earlier. Now he was on a rampage to where his captain disappeared to.

"Uh-oh!" Luffy said as he peered to the side of the box were the chef's voice came from.

"What did yo--mff!" The swordsman's mouth was covered by his captain's hand.

"Shhh, Zoro!" The boy held a finger to his lips as he shushed his first mate. The door slammed open and a certain cook scanned the room. He walked around the cargo boxes, checking every spot in between. When realizing that the captain was nowhere in sight he left the room. The door shut behind the cook and it was silent for a little bit. Once for sure the brunette uncovered his nakama's mouth. "He's gone…"

"Geez…" Zoro sighed as he didn't want to know what the idiot did to the cook. He relaxed in the box as he waited for his captain to leave, but he didn't. Instead the ship rocked roughly and the box flipped to where the lid was on the bottom and the bottom was on top. The swordsman was on top of the rubber captain now. "Fuck!" He shouted as he was holding himself up. "What the hell?" He asked as he pushed at the top. He growled and punched it harder, no budge. Then he heard a light squeak under him and he looked down in the dark. "Luffy? You alright?"

"Y-yeah…" The poor boy was suffering. A blush was screening his face as he tried not to moan. His first mate's knee had nudged against his groin, but he didn't want to tell him that. He didn't want to make it more awkward than it already was.

"You sure?" Zoro asked to make sure since the boy sounded strange. He shifted and the boy squeaked again. "Luffy don't lie to me." He felt his shoulders grabbed.

"Move your knee, Zoro." Luffy whispered in a heavy. He was trying not to moan. The first mate didn't get it. He moved his knee, the wrong way than the captain hoped. A moan left the younger boy's mouth and the older one froze as he was looking to the boy. The captain covered his mouth as he blushed fiercely.

"Well… this is awkward." The swordsman said as he was afraid to move again. His hands found the boy's hair as he felt a hand over his mouth. He moved his hands like a blind man down the boy until his hands reached his hips. He grabbed them firmly and moved the boy as he moved his leg and lost balance, landing the knee on the other side of his captain. He went silent and cursed himself. "Damn, mother fucking box!" He cursed and banged the side of the box.

"I'm uncomfortable." Luffy spoke up. The first mate looked down and frowned.

"Well I ain't either, but it seems like we are stuck in this position." Zoro stated and continued, "Unless you got a better idea."

"Actually… I do." Luffy mentioned and started shifting. He moved his first mate past him as he was put on the ground as he sat on his lap. "Now I'm comfy."

"I'm glad one of us is." Zoro grumbled as he was not comfortable in his position.

"Oh… hold on." The captain said as he shifted and fixed the swordsman position. "I forgot Zoro was taller than me." He giggled and bent the man's legs as he was sitting on his abdomen. "Comfy?" He asked when finished. And surprisingly the swordsman was comfy.

"Good enough." Zoro grumbled under his breath as he blushed lightly. It went silent as he was about to take a nap.

"Zoro." Luffy spoke up as he was blushing.

"What Luffy?" His first mate asked as the boy wiggle don top of him.

"… uhhh… never mind." The rubber boy said as he soon shifted again.

"Stop movin-ngh!" Zoro bit his lip as his idiot captain accidentally rested his hand on his groin. He pulled the boy down by the shirt and laid him on his chest. "Don't move again." He mentioned as the captain was resting against him. Fuck! He was turned on now.

"Zoro." The said man groaned.

"What, Luffy?"

"I… you… someone is hard." The boy stated as he felt something hard against his butt. The swordsman blushed as he was right, he was. He calmed himself by thinking of different things. "And I am uncomfortable." His eyebrow twitched at the boy's words.

"Then get comfortable, just be careful." Zoro stated. The captain moved around a little and his erection rubbed against his first mate's as a moan left his mouth. He bit his hand to stop anymore form coming out. "Fuck, Luffy! I said be careful!" The swordsman shouted as he was holding back a moan himself. A low groan left his mouth. He couldn't stand it. He cursed lightly as he grabbed the boy's face, moving the hand, and pulling it down so he could take the sweet lips of his captain. The boy moaned at this and his hands moved to support most of himself on his nakama's shoulders. He started to kiss back, lost in the pleasure.

Zoro moved his hands down and tugged at the boy's trousers as he grabbed his erection. A moan was made into the kiss. He took out his erection to and held both his and Luffy's in his hand. His captain's lips left his mouth as his breath hitched and he moaned next to the swordsman ear.

Luffy moved his head down and bit down on his nakama's neck as he didn't want to shout with pleasure as he began to pump their erections together. His teeth released the skin and he panted deeply as he moaned. "Ngh! Hah, ahh. Z-zoro." The boy whined as he wanted more.

The swordsman couldn't stand it anymore as he shifted he flipped the where Luffy was sitting up, mostly, and he was on top. Also removing the boy's pants completely off. He tried to move where it was good enough position. Since they were in a small box, it didn't help. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, slimming them. After not being able to hold back anymore, he found his captain's entrance and ran a slick finger over the hole. A shudder and moan was received as he slowly slid it in the small entrance.

"Ahnha!" He moaned and his arms wrapped around the older man's neck. It felt so good! He wanted more! And that's what he got. Another digit was added, but only for a few moments as they were quickly removed.

Zoro decided he was ready enough, anyways he was made of rubber, good enough. As his head was next to the others head, his breath lingering on his neck as the box wasn't big enough for him to have his head lifted and his back straightened. His lips attached themselves to his neck, creating hickeys down his neck, also nibbling lightly on his ear. Little moans left as the boy enjoyed the lips devouring at his neck. The swordsman was impatient and soon set his bulging member at his entrance to slowly enter his captain.

The boy's back arched as he was filled with pain that slowly soon subsided to pleasure. As his first mate was fully sheathed into him he took deep breaths as he was staring up at the box lid. His fingers dug into the man's back as he felt him move back and then slam back into him by pulling hips down. He was about to moan really loud, but his head was grabbed and face the side as they were covered by the swordsman's lips. Luffy moaned into the kiss as he was slammed into again.

The first mate ran his tongue along the boy's bottom lip, wanting access. Getting it immediately. His tongue roamed the unknown territory and explored the hot cavern before h pulled back to breathe. He dove his lips back down and his tongue entered without hesitation. He pulled his captain's hips down as he slammed into him again.

Luffy's back arched as he released the lips in front of him and his head flew back as he moaned deeply. The swordsman had hit his prostate and it drove him crazy. His head went back down as his hands grabbed his face and his lips connected to his first mate's lips again. It was unbearable. All this pleasure being placed onto his body in such a tiny space. It was also hot inside the box. With the friction they made to the hot breaths they panted out it was making it overheated in the box. Their lips separated and you could hear the sound of heavy breathing and skin smacking against skin, along with some noise from them kissing.

"Z-Zoro… ngha!" The captain whispered as he soon moaned at the pleasure. Zoro was close to his climax as he grabbed his captain's neglected member and started to pump it with his rhythm as he became a little sloppy with the loose of a hand on a hip. The boy lost control as he wrapped his arms around the swordsman and his nails dug into the flesh as he moaned out his climax. He came onto both of their stomach. Luffy's inner walls closed in on the swordsman member and he groaned at the pleasure. He thrusted once more into his captain as he came into the young boy. They sat there, panting heavily. The first mate slid out of his captain, receiving a groan from both of them. Their lips lingered near close to each other as they soon stuck together for a kiss. They soon pulled apart as they stared into each others eyes as they could barely indicated what the color was, though they knew what the color was.

"Zoro…" A hum was made signifying the man was listening. "I need to get my pants back on." Luffy said as he felt shifting and then his pants went past his feet and soon he had to lift himself to get the pants on. He felt his button being fastened and his zipper was heard being zipped up. The swordsman had set his member back in his own pants as he felt ready for a nap. He looked at the box top and punched it. He pounded on it a couple time before it cracked in the middle. He punched through it and stuck his head out. No one was around. Which that really surprised him. He figured someone would have heard Luffy's moan. He ignored the thought and broke more of the box as he stood up. His captain stood up next to him and he looked down to see hickeys galore on his neck.

The rubber boy looked to Zoro's shirt as he saw that he had scratched through and onto his skin. Which he was lightly bleeding. A blush covered his face and he looked away form his stare. The swordsman pulled at his shirt. "You got to be kidding me." He stated as he took his shirt off and examined the damage. "This was my last shirt, Luffy." He told the boy.

"It's not my fault!" The captain stated as he blushed deeply with a pout. They looked each other in the eyes and soon both had blushes as they remembered what they did in a small cargo box! Damn they were fuckin good. "… I'm hungry." Luffy pouted for the need of food. His stomach agreed with a growl.

"M'kay. Lets go see if supper is ready yet then." Zoro stated, forgetting the fact that he had scratch marks on his body and his captain had hickey marks all of his neck.

"Sounds good! Oh yeah… protect me form Sanji!" The rubber asked with some plead as he hung onto his first mate's arm. An eyebrow twitched from the green haired man as he gave into the pout.

"Fine." Was what he said when they both climbed out of the box and went onto deck. They entered the galley and saw that everyone was sitting down about to eat. They sat and the crew looked at them. "What?" Zoro asked after getting annoyed with all the stares.

"Did you guys do the _naughty-naughty_?" Nami asked as she was blinking at the sight of hickeys and scratch marks on a shirtless swordsman.

"…" The two looked at each other then turned to everyone to say in unison, "Yeah, why?" Everyone was deadpanned with the straight forward answer. This was something they did _not_ see coming. Soon the cook remembered what happened earlier and as he hit the captain a sword was pointed at his neck. Arguing began, laughter was shared, and odd questions were asked. That night the two would not forget how it all began with just hiding the captain.


	16. Late Dinner, LucciPaulie

_**Pairing: Lucci X Paulie  
**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: Romance  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_WARNING: Lemon_**

* * *

**Late Dinner**

The birds chirped as the sun peeked out over the horizon. The grass glistened with morning dew as it tickled my fingers and neck as I laid on the cool grass. I had got into another fight with one of the locals. I won, but I got hurt a little more than I usually do. They pulled a knife on me and slashed my side and arm, but not bad. I was mostly covered with some bruises. I coughed lightly as I sensed a cold coming. I groaned and sat up as I scratched the back of my head. I peered out over the city. I was in part of the city where the trees grew for harvest. Water 7 didn't have many trees or plants except this area. It was on high ground so it was easy access and away from the storm that comes and destroys most of the city. I yawned and stretched my arms but soon popped a muscle that I think I shouldn't have.

"Itte!" I shouted and stood up to stretch a different way to get rid of the pain. It soon subsided and I scratched my head again. It was time that I should head to work.

I made my way to Dock One. We had a ship to work on today. It was only to complete it, but we will probably get another request. I walked down the semi-busy street as rush hour morning was about to begin. I jumped into a boat and relaxed as the little creature carried me to my destination. I watched as people passed by and waved to me. I would smile and wave back. I pulled out a cigar to stick it in my mouth and lit it. I took a couple puffs and soon got off at the large gate of Dock One. Damn… I loved this place. I opened it and walked in to see a couple guys already here. I fixed my glasses on my head so they wouldn't slid down. I walked on and hoped that I wouldn't be caught late.

"Late as usual, Paulie." My eyebrow twitched as I turned to him.

"Oi! I was busy s'morning, Lucci." I lightly hissed at him as I was being questioned of my lateness.

"Brr-woo!" His bird chirped and he approached me. Soon my shirt was lifted and I blushed madly. I grabbed my shirt and backed away as I had it back down.

"W-what the hell, Lucci?!" I asked and he looked me up and down.

"Did you get into another fight?" His bird asked for him. My eyebrow twitched as I looked away.

"No…" I muttered and I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Brr-woo! You're lying!" I almost wanted to choke the bird, but refrained as I pulled my arm away.

"Just a scratch, let it be, Lucci." I said and walked away. Damn bastard… what has he been playing? Every time I walk through that door he seems to always be there to check up on me. It's nerve racking sometimes.

"Oi! Paulie! Come help me finish up!" I looked to my long, squared nose friend.

"Aye! I'm coming Kaku!" I shouted to him and stored my thoughts away for later.

-- --

It was late and I was finishing up work. Everyone else went home. I continued to hammer the last nail in as I looked at the perfectly made mast. I was deciphering if I should complete the sail rail tonight or tomorrow.

"You should go home, Paulie." I was startled by the mysterious voice and turned to see Lucci.

"I thought you went home?" I asked and was still a little surprised by the fact that I heard his real voice. It was a very… amazing voice. Though I would never admit that out loud.

"I was going to, but I notice you still here. Would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked out of nowhere and I felt heat rise to me cheeks.

"W-what for?" I asked and he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms as he peered at me.

"Don't know… will you or will you not join me for a late night supper?" He asked with a little more force and I took my cigar out as I blushed deeply.

"I guess…" I muttered and tapped my cigar to rid of the ashes. I looked to him and a smile was on his face. A very unusual sight to see, but it looked nice on him.

"Then lets go." He told me and turned to leave. I gaped at him and soon turned my lamp off before hurrying after him.

I followed him down the quiet street as we appeared before a apartment complex. He entered it and we climbed three fleets of stairs and walked down the hall. He took out a key and jingled it a couple times before opening room 234's door. He flicked the light on and took his shoes off as he walked in.

"Make yourself at home." He told me and I took my shoes off and jacket before I closed the door. This was my first time seeing his place. I looked around as we were in the entrance hall. I walked into the first doorway and was in the living room. It was classy. A red-wine couched before a coffee table that had papers stacked on them. His jacket was laying on the back of the couch. A jacket I had never seen. I had never seen him in a jacket actually. I walked over to the couch and peered down at the papers. "Paulie!" My eyes were torn from the papers as I peered into the kitchen doorway. I stifled a laugh as I saw a pink apron on Lucci.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered out as I covered my mouth from laughing out. His eyebrow twitched as he looked at me.

"What ya want?" He asked after calming a bit. I was silent before I fell over laughing. I rolled on the ground holding my sides as I laughed my ass off. It was just too much! I was soon pinned by my wrist as I chuckled lightly. "Are you done?" He asked in a hiss. I swallowed my laughs up.

"I think so." I whispered as I looked at him. I soon realized as this position was really wrong. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I had dirty pictures flash into my mind. I looked away as he was smirking. I felt his tongue slid up my neck and he began nibbling on my ear. I wiggle underneath him as he held my wrist down and was sitting on my waist. "L-Lucci… what are y-you doing?" I asked as he nibbled on my neck and down to my collar bone.

"Mmm, wanted a taste." He stated with his lips at my ear. My breath hitched as he bit on a certain part of my ear and I held in a moan.

I felt his hands slid down my arms and they disconnected to start lifting my shirt up. My hands attached to his shoulders as I tried to push him away, but I couldn't find the strength. My breath begin to come out ragged. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat as my breath came out in quick motions. His tongue dipped in my ear and tickled, but good at the same time. I covered my mouth with my hand as I stifled a moan. My wrist was grabbed and my hand was pulled away from my mouth as I was kissed fully on the lips. My eyes had shot open as I was staring into half lidded, beady eyes. I started to enjoy the smoothness of his kiss as I began to kiss back and my eyes squeezed shut. My hand attached back to his shoulder as I gripped them lightly. His fingers found my nipples and they pinched them. My back arched and my lips released from his as I moaned out feeling really aroused.

"Paulie, I want you." He whispered and nibbled on my earlobe. I felt his mouth move as he removed my shirt. His mouth attached to my puckered nipple as he began to suck a little on it. I moaned as it felt good. My hands were on his shoulders again as I tugged on his shirt. It was so unfair that I had my shirt off, but he didn't. "Patients." He whispered on my chest as he switched to the other nipple. I breathed out a moan as I tossed my head to the side.

His hands began working on the button of my pants. They were soon removed and I gasped at the cold hitting my erection. His hands grabbed my hips as his mouth kissed its way up to my mouth. He deeply kissed me before I felt his hands move away from my hips. He pulled away and took his shirt off. I glanced at his chest before my view was covered and he was kissing my lips. I felt a hand remove my glasses as they slid off my head and clattered to the ground. Then his fingers entwined into my hair as he pulled my head back and reattached his lips to my neck. I moaned out as I was enjoying the pleasure put onto my body. I felt my hip being grabbed as I was lifted up.

"Relax." He whispered before I felt something press into my asshole. I groaned at the pain as my hands were on his shoulders gripping them hard. He kept chanting me to relax, but I couldn't! It was just… fuck it was too damn big! I groaned again as he slid more into me. "You need to relax." He told me in a bit more stern voice. I tried as he just slammed the rest into me.

I screamed up in pain as his hand removed itself from my hair and to my unoccupied hip. Tears slipped by as I couldn't handle the pain. His mouth began nibbling on my sweet spots and I soon forgot about how painful it was. I was actually adjusting to his size as I moaned in pleasure that burst through my body. A grin was on his lips as I felt it against my neck. He pulled out and thrusted back making my back arch and my head fly back as a moan floated out my mouth. He lightly moaned above me as he had thrusted deep in me. I panted even harder as I looked up at him. Sweat drizzled down my body as the heat had increased tenfold in just a few minutes. His tongue licked up my salty tears as he thrusted into me again. His tongue licked my lips as my squeezed shut from the harder thrust it hit something in me making me release a deep throated moan. I felt one of his hands grab my neglected member as he began to pump it with our rhythm. He kissed my lips as I was close to my climax as I was being overpowered with the pleasure. I released his lips as I gasped out.

"I-I'm, hah~! Cumin!" I shouted as I moaned his name out as I came all over his hand and my stomach. He thrusted a couple more times before he moaned my name and released his load into me. I laid there on the floor panting like crazy as he held himself over me. He slid out and we both groaned. I watched a she moved out of my sight and soon back into my sight. He lifted my head and a pillow was laid under it as my head was soon lowered again. I felt him plop onto my chest as a light blanket was laid over us.

"Get some sleep, baka." He whispered and I chuckled.

"But I didn't have my late dinner." I whined in a teasing voice.

"What are you talking about? I just served you supper, now sleep." I blushed at the comment and closed my eyes. He shifted and wrapped his arms around my neck. I peeked an eye open at him. His eyes were closed and his face was calm as he fell asleep. I lightly smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist as we fell asleep just like that. Heh, I guess the late dinner wasn't too bad.


	17. Crossing Paths, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy  
**_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Genre: Romance, Fantasy  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

* * *

**Crossing Paths**

The wind blew hard as a storm was brewing. The sky was a dark gray and heat lightening was flashing in the clouds. Thunder boomed through the air like a gong bashed with a mallet. The thunder ringed out a little after it struck. Winds were so strong that some trees where falling to the ground from being too weak for the strong wind. Branches off of stronger trees were bending in funny directions and into funny shapes.

Besides the weather… in the little town this storm was about to hit was very small and mostly country. A little town hall sat next a bar then next to it was the police station. A little restaurant was sitting across from the three as a general store was next to it. They were all closed as the families went home to stay away from the weather.

Families, like the store keepers, were in their house or basement to hide away from the storm. Well… not everyone. A young brunette teen was walking across some green grass as he was heading towards the chapel on the little hill. He held his cross in his hand as the beads swayed rapidly onto his chest as the precious item was held close to his heart. He was whispering some prayers as he was now opening the door.

The brunette had a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a little scar sat underneath his left eye, adding a little charm to his feminine features. His shirt was against his body as his shirt was fitting just right. It was a red tank top with a gray shirt over it. A pair of jeans were on his hips as they held on for dear life. A pair of old sandals held onto his feet as they were all torn to the last straw almost.

He walked up to the front were two steps led up to a higher platform. A statue of Jesus Christ was holding his arms open for any of his children. The boy was holding the cross with both hands as he dropped to his knees on the first step and bowed his head and rested them near his enclosed hands. He was praying for the towns good health through this terrible storm they were about to have.

What the poor, innocent child didn't know was a creature lurked in the shadows before appearing in the front row bench as he sat there staring at the praying teen. His foot set on his knee as his elbows sat on the horizontal leg, he just prompted up, and kept his pure red eyes on the boy.

This strange creature had unusual green hair that was messed up like he didn't even bother to brush it out. His piercing red eyes slightly glowed as he looked to the mumbling teen. A white polo shirt was on his torso as the three buttons had been unfastened. Black sweatpants were on his as a pair of black boots were on his feet. A black cloak was over the whole outfit. Three golden earrings shaped like tear drops were in his left ear. They silently jingled as he moved and had a sly smile on.

"Praying to the Big Man?" The odd creature asked as a flinch was received from the younger looking one. He stood up and took a defensive stance, sort of.

"W-who are you?" The brunette asked as he was surprised and now scared as he examined the other being in the room. He soon stuttered out, "W-what are you?"

"Who am I? What am I? I always get that question… It has gotten old. Though it is instinct to ask who you are." The man seemed to be talking to himself as he was mumbling something more under his breathe. He soon snapped out of it as he looked to the teen. "Names Zoro… I'm a vampire." He told the brunette plainly as it was the most obvious thing.

The teen straightened up at the mention of the word. "Well… Zoro… I don't believe you could possibly be a vampire. Those things only exist in fairy tales… thank you very much." He seemed to be a little cocky towards the man, that did not appreciate it. This was the first time someone did not believe him.

"Well then, Mr. I-know-everything, why are my eyes red?" Zoro asked as the teen looked at him with an eyebrow raised before turning and looking up to his Lord.

"God created you different. Like your hair is an awesome green color." The teen mentioned as the man had an eyebrow twitch in irritation. The damn kid was being so stubborn. Though he did compliment his hair, which surprised him some what.

"Does God have to do everything?" He asked in irritation and the kid looked back at him with his one hand holding the cross.

"Are you a sinner?" The brunette asked with slight anger tingling his voice. _Sinners shall not step into The Church of Christ! _He thought as his free hand tangled with his shirt as it gripped it, hard. So hard his knuckles started to turn white.

"A sinner?" Zoro asked the younger one and lightly shook his head. "No, I guess I am not."

"Good." The young teen hissed out and looked to the statue again with hope in his eyes.

"What if I was a sinner?" The green haired creature asked as his red eyes kept his eyes on the human.

"I would have had to kick you out… after the storm, of course." He muttered the last part more to himself as he reminded himself of the importance to preserve the life's of them. God's children. He was not going to kick one of his brethren's out into the coming storm.

"Why don't you think I am a vampire?" The man's voice boomed through the chapel as he asked the question.

"If you have any real proof then I might just believe you!" The teen had turned to him as he finished.

"Okay." The voice was close to the teen as he looked to see the older one right in front of him now. He quickly stepped back and fell backwards. A squeak left his lips as he was surprised by the sudden closeness. He felt his hand grabbed and an arm around his waist as he seemed to be floating. His eyes had squeezed shut in some kind of instinct at the moment he started to fall. The younger teen soon looked up into the red eyes as his face was inches away from his. He felt his heart skip a beat as his face started to turn red. He wasn't use to the closeness.

"That proof? Or…" The vampire asked as he sensed the heart rate of the human accelerate and his pulse seemed to raise a little as his face was turning red. He could smell the sweet scent of the blood that flowed through the teen. His hand squeezed the younger's hand as the beads jingled silently against each other.

"U-uhhmm…" The boy seemed to be trying to say something, but it flew out of his head. Instead he said, "My name is Luffy." His words were spoke in a whisper as he gulped a lump in his throat. The other moved closer to him and his breath hitched as the others hot breath was lingering across his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy." Zoro said to the younger one as he moved his lips to the others ear.

Luffy was having trouble breathing as it felt suddenly hot and he couldn't control the craving to be closer to the man. He felt the earrings rub against his face as the man moved to his ear. The hot breath then lingered there and he lightly shuddered at the feeling. Right when the man called him by his name, it sounded like honey dripping down. Smooth, but sticky enough to stick anywhere.

"Do you still think I'm not a vampire?" The green haired man asked slyly as he set his lips on the earlobe of the younger's ear. He heard a sharp intake in breath as he did that action. A hand was on his shoulder as he kept his lips on the earlobe.

"Va-vampire's don't exist!" Luffy stated in a proud manner as he thought he was right.

"More proof?" Zoro asked and got a pause before a stifled nod. A grinned appeared as he pulled away from the younger's ear and licked the, now, exposed neck. A shudder was the response he got from this action.

The brunette licked the feeling of the wetness on his neck as he couldn't stop himself from shuddering in some sort of pleasure. Soon he felt a sharp pain and yelped in pain as he didn't like it. His hand was squeezed as he was pulled closer to the older man. He had his hand on the others shoulder as he tried to push away.

"S-stop!" He stated as the pain hurt and wouldn't subside. He started to pant as he felt his energy getting sucked away from him. His pleas and cries weren't heard as his free hand reached to the Jesus statue in the front of the room. Tears slipped as he asked for the Lord's forgiveness for giving in so easily. He felt all funny as he soon dropped his arm and gave in as the pain was subsiding now and he stopped his pleas as he dropped his head down and just rested it on the man's chest as he felt himself go limp altogether.

The vampire pulled away as he felt his prey go limb. He licked the puncture wound and held Luffy to him as he closed his eyes. He never expected for the younger one's blood to taste so sweet. He never liked sweet blood, but this kid's blood was just… delectable. He wanted more of it. He nuzzled his nose in the others neck as he felt his hand being lightly squeezed and the unsettled breaths of the younger one. He was still awake, but just out of it. He started sucking the skin on the other's neck as he got choked moans out of his mouth.

Now that he had bit the human no matter what happens or where each go they will always find each other. Now that Zoro drank his blood he can't stop getting enough of it and Luffy won't stop coming to see him as he will soon miss it. They were now tangled in a red string called Love. Nothing could tear them apart now. Absolutely nothing.


	18. So Much Better When You're Angry, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy  
**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_WARNING: Lemon, cursing  
_**

* * *

**So Much Better When You're Angry**

I was pacing my living room as I was waiting for my fucking boyfriend to call me. I just say him at the mall with another guy! What the hell!? He better explain in good detail while he was with that other man! I could not believe it! He was with his worst enemy too! He was shopping with his mortal enemy! How is that even fucking possible!? I cannot and will not believe this. As I saw him the fifth time, he saw me and came up to me saying he could explain. I merely slapped him across the face in anger as tears were rolling down my face. My friend Nami had led me out of the mall and away from him as I was crying. I cried for an hour with her by my side.

Which, by the way, Nami was sitting on my couch glaring at my phone. She was pissed as well. She was supporting me at the moment. Like she was praising me for hitting him at the mall. It felt good, but I felt bad then I remembered the reason why and felt good again.

My phone went off and I walked over to the coffee table to pick it up. The ring tone went off. The song being "Addicted" By Saving Abel. I flipped it open and grinded my teeth together. I pushed received as I answered the call.

"Put it on speaker." Nami told me and I did.

"What?" I asked over the phone with irritation.

"_Look, Luffy, will you please listen?!"_ He asked and I huffed out a breath and held in my tears as I looked to Nami. She shook her head.

"Why should I, Zoro?!" I asked in slight irritation and you could tell in my voice that I was about to cry.

"_No, no, no, please don't cry! I don't like it when I make you cry! Please don't! I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry! Please, listen to what I have to say!"_ He was saying in haste and I looked to Nami in advice. She had her eyebrows furrowed in anger and she shook her head.

"Hang up on that dumbass!" She told me and I didn't know if I should.

"_Is Nami there? Don't listen to her! Talk to me! Please, I can explain!"_ I gulped on a chocked cry and calmed down a little.

"Go ahead…" I muttered. A sigh of relief was heard.

"_Look, Sanji happened to run into me and we were buying some stuff for school. You know? Football?" _He told me and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop lying! I saw it! I was there! I saw you every corner I turned! No store you two went in was a fucking sports store!" I yelled and started to curse. It was rare to see me curse, but I was pissed.

"_Yeah, we did! I swear!"_ He said in a higher voice.

"How the hell is Spencer's and Vintage a fucking sports store!? Those are clothing stores! Not to mention you went into a porn shop!" I shouted and Nami was surprised at what I said and was pissed off even more.

"_I know! I was getting some clothes for football! And I did not go in a porn shop!"_ He shouted the last part. He _shouted_ at _me_! That the best thing to do.

"Roronoa Zoro it is officially fucking over! I-I don't ever want to fucking talk to y-your dumbass again!" I shouted and stuttered lightly as I was beginning to cry. "Goodbye!"

"_Wai-!!!"_ I closed the phone and the call ended. Tears poured down my face and I dropped the phone as I began to sob.

"Oh, Luffy, come here!" Nami said and was about to get up, but I tackled her in a hug and she sat on the couch with my arms around her waist as I began to sob. "It's okay. Shhh, it's okay. He wasn't worth it anyways. I'm proud of your actions." She said in comforting words and patted my back while rubbing it once in awhile.

After two hours Nami had to go home as tomorrow she had work, since it was going to be Saturday. We said our goodbyes as I watched her walk to her car and get in to leave. I closed the door and locked it as I walked to my kitchen. I grabbed my best friend, Ben & Jerry's. It was chocolate chip, cookie dough ice cream. I walked into my bedroom, stopping by the coffee table to grab my spoon from the other ice cream cartoon.

I left my door open as I liked to leave it open most of the time. I climbed on my bed and turned my IPod on that sat on my nightstand on its dock. It was playing a Playlist that had mostly sad songs on it as I listened to them when I was writing a poem that was suppose to be upsetting. I tore the lid off of the ice cream and threw it to the floor somewhere. I stabbed my spoon in the dairy product and scooped some out and stuck it in my mouth.

It tasted really good, but Zoro's kisses were better. I quickly glared at the wall in front of me and grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at the wall. I screamed in pain as I stabbed the ice cream multiple times. I felt the tears stream my face as I soon threw the wretched ice cream that taunted me. It fell to the floor with a _clunk_ followed by a clattering sound from the spoon. I grabbed the other pillow and was going to throw it, but stopped as I looked to the pillow. It was the green pillow. Zoro's pillow. I grabbed it with both hands and held it close to me as I began to sob into it. My knees supported the pillow and my arms that wrapped around it.

His scent was still in the pillow. I could smell him. Him and that amazing scent he carries with him. I missed it so much. My heart was clenching together as I soon pulled the pillow away and threw it to the doorway as it flew and hit the hall wall. I gritted my teeth and had my face stuffed into my knees as I kept sobbing. I soon felt the bed decline and I looked up to see him.

I glared at him as I said, "What are you doing in my house?" I tried to sound angry, but it was just not cutting it.

"Look, do you want the full-fledge truth?" I still kept my glare as he reached a hand out to me. I scooted away. Nami said I should not give in so easily. He sighed and pulled away. "I was trying to buy you something, okay? But the sports part is true."

"Bastard!" I yelled as it was signifying that I didn't believe him. "You weren't! You're lying throw your damn teeth again! You were cheating on me!" I shouted and got off my bed on the opposite side of him as I was keeping away. He got up and he seemed angry as well.

"I was not! I really was trying to buy something for you! I just couldn't find the perfect thing!" He said and I didn't believe him one bit! How could I?

"Then why did he hug you?! Huh?! You had that whole lovey-dovey moment! I saw it! I'm not fucking stupid!" I shouted and he walked over to me. "Stay away!" I shouted and picked up the small pillow sitting in the chair in my room. I threw at him and he blocked. I turned around about to grab something else, but when I felt arms around my body I was fucked. "Let go!" I told him and I was lifted and thrown on the bed. He was straddling me down and I threw punches at him. "Let me go! Damn it!!! Get off! GO away!" I shouted and wiggled around in a struggle.

My wrist were grabbed and I closed my eyes as I tried to get free. It wasn't working. I flashed my eyes open and right when I did that his lips were on mine. I was still for a second, but then knew I shouldn't be. I tried pulling away. He let my wrist go and his hands were going up my shirt. He released the kiss and was biting on my neck.

"L-let go!" I said in anger as it was fading. I tried to push him off, but he was sturdy and kept his place. I felt my shirt go over my head and I tried to abject, but he just tore it in half. "You bastard!" I shouted at him as I began trying to shove him off. No budge. His head moved and I suddenly felt his teeth biting my nipple and my head flew back as my eyes squeezed shut. I gasped in a staggered breath as it felt good, but I was not going to give in! I shouldn't! "S-stop it! D-damn it!" I stuttered out through gritted teeth. His tongue skidded down my chest, stomach, and also passing my navel. His tongue paused at my pants lining and I looked down at him as I was panting lightly. "Don't… hah, don't even think about it!" I told him as my hands were squeezing his shoulders and my feet were pressed against the bed sheets as I was trying to push away.

I watched as he smirked and said, "Sex is so much better when you're angry…" His hands slid down to tug on my pants. I glared at him as I heard him say that, I was giving him the don't-you-dare look. His hands started to unbutton my pants and I grabbed his hands. His hands switched grabbing mine. I screamed up as he was using my shirt to tie my wrists together. They were set above me and he tied them on the headboard. I glared and shouted curses as he ignored me! I struggled underneath him as he soon pulled my pants down a little and my boxers as he took out my cock. I blushed and my breath hitched as his hot breath was lingering. I tossed my head to the side as my eyes were squeezed shut. I was not going to give in!

A moan passed my lips as his mouth covered my member. I bit my lip as I was trying not to give in. I glared down at him as I was warning him. He began to bob his head and his tongue started licking up my shaft until he started sucking on the top. I about lost it as it felt too damn good! I tossed my head back and forth as I was trying to get rid of the pleasurable feeling building up in me. Though it wasn't working very well. I felt myself grow hard and I was soon bulging and he pulled his mouth away and kissed down the shaft. My back arched as he bit my cock. A moan left my mouth and I tried to pull on the restraints to get free. No avail.

Suddenly my legs were lifted and my ass was in the air. I yelped in surprise, but moaned in pleasure as I felt his wet tongue lick between my ass cheeks. I kept telling him to stop, but he ignored me and his tongue let off as one of his fingers slid into my ass. A moan ripped from my mouth as my back arched and my eyes squeezed shut as I felt the sweat sliding down my face.

My anger was boiling down as the pleasure was covering it up. He could tell that I was calming down more as my legs were set down with his finger set in place. Magically he got my pants fully off, with a little help from me. He settled between my legs as I was panting off to the side as my head was facing away from him. I still wasn't happy with him.

I felt his lips on my collarbone as he began nibbling on it. His finger started to move in and out as his mouth nibbled along up slowly to my ear. He nibbled her and there as I felt him scissoring me. I moaned at every movement he made. His hot breathed lingered in my ear and I shuddered in pleasure.

"M'sorry." He whispered and nibbled on my earlobe. "I should have called ahead of time." He told me and I panted out in a steady beat as I moaned here and there from his fingers moving. I moved my head as I looked to him. I tugged on my arms.

"T-take it, hah~, off!" I said as I moaned in a little melody. I watched him smirk and his fingers slipped out. I groaned at the loose and felt my hands be freed. His hands started on the top of my chest as he began sliding them down over my hips down to my knees as he set one on his shoulder. The other he moved outward and made my legs more open.

I looked up at him with lust clouding over as I watched. He situated himself and slowly began sliding into me as I groaned at the pain. My fingers entwined with the bed sheets under me as he kept going. He knew I liked it when he didn't stop sliding into me, even on the first time… He knew I liked it rough. He knew every sweet spot on my body and every turn off's I have and also my turn on's. What more would you expect from a guy you have been dating for more than a year?

My hands gripped harder and my back arched as I moaned out, "M-more~!" He shoved the rest in and I screamed up in pain as he was only half in me before doing that. I tossed my head to the side as I bit on the bed sheets as tears feel from my eyes. It had been awhile since we have had sex. With school and football for him, soccer for me. We have been too busy to have time to make love. It's kind of sad.

I felt his tongue lick up a salty tear as he whispered, "Sorry, my love." His hand cupped my face and pulled me away from the sheets as he laid a kiss on my lips.

I accepted it with pleasure as I wrapped my arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper. He moved and rammed back into me. I moaned in the kiss as his tongue darted in my open mouth. His tongue began playing with mine as I was panting hard and our hot breaths mixed with saliva dripping from our chins as our kissing was sort of messy.

He started out with rough, rhythmic thrusts as he kept shifting. As our lips reconnected they soon disconnected as I flung my head back and a loud, deep throated moan left my vocals. My vision was white and my toes curled. My back was arched and I felt him nibbling on my nipple as I wiggled under him. It felt too damn good!

"P-please! Hah, more~!" I pleaded as he was already ramming into me at a painful rhythm. He granted my request and my fingers dug into his shoulders as I gripped them. He was gripping my hips as he was pretty much pressing my upper body into the bed and my lower half was lifted in the air. My lonely member was grabbed and he started pumping me as he kept his thrusts going and added his hands movement with his thrusts. "T-too much~!" I shouted as I was going to explode. His lips latched to mine before letting go to whisper out to me.

"Then cum…" And that is what I did.

I came into Zoro's hand as he thrusted twice more into me with groans coming from his mouth as he came into me. I shuddered at the feeling, but in a good way. His hands were on each side of my head as he looked down at me; panting. Sweat rolled down his face as he was getting his breath under control. He lowered his head to lay a kiss on my chapped lips. I kissed back and my hands wondered up his arms as I gripped his biceps. I had almost forgotten on how he felt.

His lips released mine as he was smiling down at me. He then said, "I love you, Luffy. And only you can fill up my heart and occupy it with your happiness." I blushed as he said that and pouted as he was chuckling.

I lightly smiled and my hands traveled up and around his neck as I pulled his head down where his lips were inches form mine. "I love you, too, Zoro. M'glad that you weren't cheating on me. I guess I was just missing you so much that things were put into my brain." I admitted in a whisper and he grinned a little goofy making me giggle. I butterfly kissed his lips. "I'm also glad you fill up my heart with your happiness!" I told him and squeaked lightly in my happiness.

He chuckled and fell to his side as he reached for something on the floor. A sheet was covering both of us now and the lights went out. I felt myself being turned on to my side and pulled into a little cuddle. Zoro had his face dug into my chest as his arms wrapped around my waist. His legs tangled in with mine and he grunted lightly as I moved my arms. I wrapped my arms around his head as if I was guarding him from an enemy of ours. I tucked my head in and rested it in the short messy green hair of his. I smelled his scent and smiled.

"Goodnight, Zoro." I whispered out in silence. For a few seconds that he fell asleep on me, but when I felt a wet kiss on my chest I knew he was awake.

"M'night, Luffy." He muttered as he fell asleep.

I kept a light smile as I relaxed and took in his scent in, each breath at a time. I was happy that it was some misunderstanding and some of my jealousy peeking its head out. It had been at least two months since we have had any real connection between each other. Though our string of love held together strong through this little feud.

I'm just really happy it worked out. Really happy.


	19. New Girl, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Fem!Luffy  
**_

_**Rating: K+  
**_

_**Genre: Friendship  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**

* * *

**

**New Girl**

It was an everyday thing for people in this town. Get up, go to work/school, come home, nap, eat, sleep. Well unless you had more productive things to do. Like a circular activity. Or maybe just hang with friends. Some could be loners and like to sit at home and read.

We are getting so off subject!!!

This story is about a teenage girl that moved to this little town called Fushia. Her hair was brown and curved down with her face. A set of brown eyes set on her beautiful tan-ish skin as a scar set under her left eye, making it like a beauty mark. A cute little grin was held on her lips as she was walking down the halls of her new school. She wore a button-up red vest with a tank-top underneath as she was medium sized in her chest area. Around a size C. Her body was very curvy as she had hips that showed off nicely. A pair of hip-hugger jeans were laying low on her hips as she showed off her long, fitted legs. Oddly a pair of wooden sandals were on her feet with two straps. One going between the toes as the other went over each foot.

Her feet tapped against the floor as she searched for room 108. It was her first hour class and it was World History. As her smile stayed in place she looked around to each door. Her hair flipped past each ear as she turned to each door. It revealed that she had seven earrings on her right ear as her left ear was only covered with three.

As she walked on she came across the room number and grinned wider as she went up to the door and knocked on it with her long, delicate hand.

-- --

As first hour began not too long ago and all the students were in their classrooms. As class began we are going to focus on a green haired man that was sitting in his desk with hands behind his head as he had eyes closed; resting, like always. He was lightly breathing as he was in calm state of mind. The teacher seemed to be delaying her roll count and not continuing onto the lesson yet. Maybe he could catch a couple Z's before she began with their World History class.

**Knock. Knock.**

Was he wrong.

"Ah! Good timing!" The teacher smiled sweetly as she walked to the door. Her raven hair swished behind her as she opened the door. "Its you! Welcome, come in. Everyone I would like to introduce our new student! Please welcome her!"

Before the new girl entered the young green haired teen groaned mentally as he thought, _Not another girl! We have enough of those in this class!_ Which his thoughts were true There was only about seven guys as there was around fifteen girls.

He watched as the new girl steeped into the room. The room had seemed to press play in his mind as he just suddenly pressed pause to think. The brunette stepped in and he was memorized. He soaked in the curvy feminine feature girls' had, but hers were more… curvy. More… dare he say it, sexy. He shrugged to himself as he was thinking the new girl was hot.

"Please introduce yourself to the class and name a favorite thing in the world." The teacher tucked her hair behind her ear as she was being her mysterious self.

"Hai! My name is Monkey D Luffy. My favorite color is green, like… that guys' hair." Luffy pointed across the room with her index finger out towards the green haired teen. Everyone gasped as they looked at the green haired student. His eyebrow had twitched slightly as someone dared to say something about his hair. Everyone knew that you did not mess with his hair.

"Won't you introduce yourself to her, ne?" The teacher asked her student as he couldn't keep his eyes of the young lady in the front of the room. Their was some type of glow around her that attracted his attention. It was like she was calling for him. Wanting him close to her, to be together in friendship. To be the best friends anyone had seen. He mentally shook his head and was looking to his teacher now.

"Sure, Nico-sensei." The man muttered before standing and looked at Luffy. "My name is Roronoa Zoro." He looked at the teacher as she kept making signals with her hand to say to continue. "And my favorite color is red… like your shirt." Was what he said before sitting down in his chair.

"Nice to meet you, Zoro-kun." Luffy formally said as she bowed the top half of her body.

Everyone in the room were shocked as Roronoa just talked, sort of, kindly to another person. And it was a girl! A hot girl! (so the guys thought) It was unnatural. Things built up in all the ladies heads as they started gossiping about how he might have a crush on the new girl.

-- --

Months passed and you now can see that Zoro and Luffy started to become friends, best friends; I might want to add. They were always by each other. You never saw them separated. Rumors spread that they were dating. Some say that they had been dating since they laid eyes on each other. But some actually knew the truth about what's going on between the two.

Yes, they did actually start dating, but it hasn't gotten too serious as everyone thinks. They are going at a steady and leisure pace. Enjoying the butterfly kisses and the vanilla taste of their lips as Luffy always wore vanilla chap stick. They looked great together, fit together, were right for each other! It was just like a puzzle piece connecting to the other as they formed their own puzzle. Their own puzzle of love as it all started with him meeting the new girl.


	20. How did this Happen? , ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro XLuffy  
**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: Hurt**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_WARNING: Lemon, one-sided, RAPE_**

**_A/N: This was requested from my friend Jester Pez. We were talking about ZoLu yaoi and how we haven't read a story about Luffy getting rapped by Zoro. So here you are my wifey! One Lemony-rape scene! Hope you enjoy it! ^^_**

**

* * *

****How did this happen?**

"I-I don't want it! S-Stop!" Tears fell onto the bed sheets as the brunette pushed on the figure above him. His nails dug into the tan skin of the man's shoulders. He was scared as his shirt was being taken off. He didn't like where things were going!

Why was he doing this to him? Weren't they friends? He couldn't understand why and how this all happened. He didn't really want to know why. It happened all too fast. First he was upset from their last battle against the marines because of a hurt friend and went to a local bar for a drink. Then he had only a couple of drinks, strong drinks, but he wasn't wasted. He knew exactly what he was doing. His friend came in to comfort him and took him back to the hotel room where they shared a room.

Things went topsy-turby from there. The younger man with alcohol in him was pinned on the bed and was forced to kiss the man above him. He had squirmed and wiggled to get free. He didn't want to! He wanted to sleep! To see if his friend was okay! He wanted to get away! He couldn't though! He just couldn't and that was because a sea-stone bracelet was on his wrist and locked onto him tight.

"P-please! Stop!" The teen pleaded as he turned his head to the side and his brown hair flipped the same way and his bangs covered his face.

The man above him was touching his bare chest and biting his way down his chest. Not forgetting to stop at the nipple and lick it and suck on it hard. Also decided to do that to his other nipple. The rough tongue slid down his body as he shuddered in disgust as he didn't like the feeling. The rough, scarred hands rubbed along his hips as they started to take off his pants.

"N-no! Don't!" He shouted as he felt his pants being suddenly taken off. He was violated! He had been exposed to the man's eyes and violated by the fact that his member was being touched. "No! S-stop!" The brunette said again as he was trying to push the man away. He was too damn weak! Damn the sea-stone bracelet!

The young teen tossed his head as he didn't like it even one bit! His cock was being pumped in a slow rhythm as he didn't realize what the man was getting ready for his next step in his plan. The brunette was trying to get away, but damned if he could! He was sealed tight under the man! As he was more worried about getting away, he felt something at his puckered hole below. He looked down, but not in time to see what he should be running away from. In one motion he felt something shoved into him.

"AAAHHH!! NO! G-GET IT OUT!" Tears streaked the teens face as he was screaming up in pain.

The walls reverberated the sound and he could hear himself. He sounded pathetic, vulnerable, unwilling. He felt as his skin had been torn and could feel the blood slid down his butt cheeks. His soul and pride was crushed. He was VIOLATED! He couldn't stop it either! He screamed and shouted as his face was red from how bad he was crying. He screamed even more as the man began to thrust into him, rough and hard. It hurt! It _fucking _hurt! He wanted the pain to stop! He wanted to get away! He wanted to be somewhere else! He wanted to be with someone else!

The hard, fast thrusts came in a rough rhythm as the brunette screamed in pain. "STOP! WH-WHY WON'T YOU S-STOP?!" He shouted in a question as he felt himself get shoved into the bed with an angry thrust. He had began pushing on the man's chest, but he had his hands securely on the young lad's hips. The teen tried grabbing the hands to pry them off, but they stayed connected to his hips like they were glued onto him.

The man grunted above the teen as he felt this limit and began pumping the small frame below him that was crying in full blown tears. Sweat was streaking the brunette's face and he couldn't help, but shush those screams with his lips. His lips connected with rejecting lips and he began pumping the hardened member.

The brunette's cock had betrayed him! He got a hard-on because of what was happening to him! He didn't like it at all! But for some reason his member did! He felt the angry lips on his as he was trying to push the man away. He screamed up as he felt himself cum, much to his dismay. He laid flat out and groaned out as he felt the man thrusts twice more before cumin into him. His body ached and he felt tired. His throat was dry and felt like he had cotton balls in his mouth. He panted and closed his eyes as he had coughed out some with a sob. He was in so much pain… why had he done it?

"W-why?" The young man asked the man above him that was peering down over him. He got no reply and asked again, "Wh-why, Zoro?"

"Hah… I… don't know, Luffy." Zoro merely replied as he felt his chest crush up… did he just really-?

"…" Tears flowed out of Luffy's brown eyes as he was in so much pain. He turned his head away from his first mate and fell unconscious. He was defiantly not going to be the same around his first mate ever again…


	21. Perfection Falls, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy  
**_

_**Rating: K+  
**_

_**Genre: General, Romance  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**

* * *

**

**Perfection Falls**

Snow had fell to the ground where it perfectly laid, but soon stopped a moment ago. The people of Drum Island were cleaning up their town from a battle just that morning. It was now over, thanks to a pirate group. The Strawhats, an infamous gang, had sailed there in search of a doctor. They succeed and healed their nakama and helped the village out' even when they didn't have too. Now the crew was enjoying there time as they waited for a nakama to fully heal. Which that pirate crew belongs to the one and only, Monkey D Luffy, me!

"Usopp!" My voice rang through the air along with a snowball flying. It smacked into a tan boy's face where a long nose stuck out in the air beyond the white snow on his face. He wiped it off with an angry expression appear from under it. It soon turned into a evil scheme-ish face and he picked up snow and packed it before getting his arm ready.

"I'll get you!" He yelled in a battle cry and started to chase me as I held a grin on my face and started to run away.

"Never!" I yelled back at my best friend. He began pelting the snow at me and I soon ducked behind a tree.

"Where'd you go, Luffy?!" Usopp called and I giggled.

I peeked around the tree and soon rocketed up on the tree limb. I packed some snow into balls and waited for my target. He walked around with wander eyes. He stopped a few feet in front of me. I pulled my arm back and pelted the snowball down at him. I smacked him on the face again. I fell off the tree laughing hard. I held onto my stomach as I rolled back and forth laughing.

"Not funny!" He shouted at me and I sat up.

"Yes it was!" I shouted and before I knew it, snow fell onto me. I heard him bust up laughing and I moved the snow off my body.

"That wasn't funny!" I shouted in a whine. He was now the one rolling around on the ground laughing, arms around his stomach. He was on his stomach pounding his hand on the ground.

"Hilarious!" I whined as he said that and he dried mirth from his eyes.

"Supper!" A shout rang through the air and Usopp jumped for joy, so did I.

"Food!" We shouted and began to run to the inn we were stay at.

We ran along the edge of a slight cliff, but not as high as where the castle was. We were careful enough not to fall off as we ran. I slowed down as I looked up at the sky. It began to snow again with its little perfections falling. I appeared over the town as it sat below from the hill I was on. My hand throbbed and I grabbed it in pain. It still hurt from climbing the mountain. Actually my foot also was hurting me recently, especially to walk on it.

"Hey, Captain." I heard a voice and turned to look at my first mate. I smiled lightly as I really didn't feel like smiling; for once.

"Hey, Zoro." I said and turned to look at the snow falling. I was still holding onto my hand and my weight was shifted onto my good foot.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I heard his boots crunch through the snow up to me. I turned my head to look at him. I grinned.

"Nothing!" I said and looked out again.

"Ya know… you can tell me about everything. I am your first mate." He told me and I smiled while peering down at my injured hand.

"I know." I whispered. It was silent until he breathed deeply out. When had it became so hard to speak to him?

"What's on your mind? I normally wouldn't care… but it seems to be letting you down." A whisper about something about my stupid antics was mixed in between care and but, though they were left unheard by my ears on what he fully said.

"It's nothing, just thinking." I scratched the back of my head and began to walk back to the inn. I stumbled lightly as my leg throbbed. He was holding me up by my arm as I faked a laugh. "Snow is quite deep, huh, Zoro?" I asked and I felt him grab my injured hand that throbbed lightly.

"Are you hurting?" He asked me and my hand squeezed onto his. I smiled.

"Just my hand and foot hurts a little from when I climbed the mountain, but I'm okay. Really!" I giggled and scratched the back of my head with my free hand. He pulled me close and had hugged me.

"If it hurts, tell someone." He whispered with his breath right next to my ear. It was warm and nice as it warmed up my neck and ear.

"I'm fine… really." I whispered and watched as I breathed out. My breath made white puffs of smoke. Almost like how Sanji smokes, but not quite that.

I felt different. Something happened between me and Zoro at some point of time. Now I feel more… close. It's like if I am stuck in a hole, he is there to pull me out. If I fall into the sea he makes sure that I come back up to the surface. He's there for me, through thick and thin. I'm not sure how I survived without him before I met him. It seemed like so long ago that I first met Zoro. He has been good to me. Tough in the beginning, but now.. He's different. More softer and kinder, but not to anyone except me. Is it because I am his captain? Not sure, but it feels like we have modeled together perfectly. My body fits right with his. I may be shorter than him and I may not look like I have a lot of muscle, but I am his superior; in some way.

His body began to pull away and I wanted to hold him tighter, not wanting the warmth to leave. Though, he pulled away anyways and held a hand out. "Its time to eat, Captain. Shall we go get a bit to eat?" He asked and I slowly took his hand. He lightly squeezed it before kissing my bare hand. I felt my face heat as he started pulling me along with him to the inn. I looked over the hill once again, before we went inside I caught a little piece of perfection in my hand.

I watched the perfection melt away.


	22. Your Pain, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy  
**_

_**Rating: K  
**_

_**Genre: General, Romance  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**

* * *

**

**Your Pain**

We sailed off from Thriller Bark and were heading onto the next island. With the log post down we have to find a way to cover our ship with a force field, bubble thing. As we left I decided to sit upon the watch tower and to look over the sky. My thoughts were reverting to Luffy way too much. Especially what I found out on that ship.

"Zoro~! Where are you?!" A voice rang out and I knew it was my idiot captain. I laid back on the roof with hands behind my head and gazed at the clouded sky. My grog was sitting next to me.

My mind went through _that_ day's events. When Kuma offered me to take his pain, I didn't think about the fact that I might actually get hurt badly. Or even in a bit of a critical condition. I really thought Luffy was just sleeping it off. No, when I felt the pain enter my body with that little bubble… I didn't know how my captain did it. The pain was worse than I have ever imagined! It felt like being struck by the lighting bolts that Enel pelted down on us for some type of punishment. Though it felt like I was struck with it at least more then twenty times in a row.

"Zoro?! There you are!! I have been looking for you!" I looked to Luffy as he had climbed the side and was kneeling by me and staring don't at me with a smile and curious face. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" He asked and I merely shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Nappin'." I muttered to him and relaxed with his presence, but was still stiff. It went silent for a little while before the aura seemed to deepen with upsetting emotions.

"What's wrong, Zoro?" He asked and I gazed up at him. I reached a hand up to cup his frowning face.

"Don't frown… you'll get stuck that way." I told him and rubbed a thumb along his bottom lip. It stayed and I sighed deeply. "It's nothing Luffy." I retracted my hand and replaced it back under my head. "Just… nothing…" I muttered under my breath and closed my eyes. I felt his eyes on me with a frown still on that face. I felt something around my waist, then I was laid upon.

"What's wrong?" He asked again and his chin was sitting on my chest. I lifted my head and gazed at him. I began to sit up and he stayed on my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head forward to rest it on his chest.

"Why didn't you say you were taking in so much pain?" I asked him and felt him lightly stiffen at my words.

"Pain?" He asked and I stayed silent, waiting. "…Zoro… what happened while I was passed out?" He asked me and it was my turn to stiffen. I felt his hands grab my shoulders and tried to pull me back, but I held onto him tight.

"There was another Shibukai there." I felt him gaze down at me and I stifled a breath out of some type of release of pressure on my chest that lingered there. "We all tried fighting him, to protect you captain. He had this power to blow things up and make you get hit with too much pain to handle. After a bomb exploded I thought I was the only one standing. I told him… I told him that- that he could take my head instead of yours." I felt him hug me then, but with a deadly grip.

"Z-Zoro-" I interrupted him before he continued.

"Sanji had convince me and Kuma out of it. I ended up knocking Sanji out before he did something stupid. He told me I could take all your pain. I really had no choice. I couldn't let him have you. I- We need you Luffy. Your our captain. Our savior from our bad past. We couldn't afford to lose you." I told him and he was shaking and lightly hiccupping. I continued even though it was painful, "he gave me your pain. All of it. I got a taste of it first. It hurt so bad that I swore that I broke a rib and had internal bleeding already. The bubble he took out of you was your pain. It was as big as when Moria ate all those shadows. It was massive. I had prepared myself for the worse… for you my captain. I took all of your pain away." I held tighter than before, and if he wasn't made of rubber he might have been crushed by my grasp.

His grasp was lose as he was limp in my arms. He was in sobs now and I let him slid down me so his head was against my chest. He fisted my shirt and I held him protectively and safely in my arms.

"Y-you could have died, Z-Z-Zoro!" He was sputtering out as he was crying out into my chest. I felt my heart thud against my chest with guilt as I made him cry. I hated it. Making him cry… especially when I am the one who had done it.

"But I didn't because I was not leaving behind my captain and our nakama. I don't die easily anyways. It takes a lot to get rid of me!" I stated and he chuckled lightly and I smiled lightly at that. I cupped his face with my hands and had him look at me. "I couldn't bare being separated from you, Luffy. Your too undeniably special to me. My special thing I need to live on. I'm glad you found me."

"I'm glad you found me too." He grabbed my hands and smiled lightly as he began to chuckle silently.

Though his pain was pressured onto my already weak body. It was a good thing to get it off my chest about how much I wanted to say to my captain about this. I hugged him as he hugged me back. A small, sad smile was on both of our faces, but we still enjoyed it. The hug of survival. We had survived another weird and dangerous advantage alive. That's what counts. Not my pain, not his pain, but the way to survive it.


	23. Lost Kitten, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy  
**_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

_**Warning: Contains violence, blood, and swearing from the swordsman and chef.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

****Lost Kitten**

The snow fell reluctantly to the ground and covered it with a white blanket. The perfection was ruined my the people who lived in the city. The streets were filled with slow cars; honking and beeping, with also a lot of people; bickering, yelling, or just chatting. Street lights were on as it was close to dark and dark was coming soon.

I was leaving my job at the club on Tenth Street and was heading home to my one bedroom, one bath flat. I walked by people as it became fewer and fewer. Couples walked by holding hands and some walked alone and admired couples at how they loved each other. I was alone too, but it didn't bother me. I had friends, and they are the best!

"Mew~!" I stopped in my tracks and looked around. "Mrrrrah! Heeeeth!" I heard the hiss and a growl. I looked down the alley to see a… _green_ haired kitten fighting of some dogs. I saw the dogs gang up on it and I soon detoured into the alley.

"Back! Back! Shoo!" I shouted and the dogs growled to me. My brow wrinkled and I picked up a newspaper. I rolled it up and went up to them and smacked one on the nose. "Bad dog!" I said and it whined and pawed at it's nose. "Now leave the poor thing alone!" I shouted and the dogs ran off whining.

I looked to the kitten as it eyed me before fawning it's tail out and then laying down and eating the fish on the ground. I noticed three ball shaped earrings in it's left ear. It was odd, but hey! It was cool too! I noticed that the green fur looked natural and there was white on it's belly and neck. I leaned down and soon picked it up. It growled at me and I opened up my jacket and carefully stuck it near my chest. It hissed at me, but I merely patted it's head and smiled.

"Let's take you home and get some real food!" I stated and felt as the kitten stopped growling. I noticed how the features were and realized that it was a he. I was good at telling the difference between animals. I re-railed myself back to my route home with a new friend clinging to me and purring under my rubbing fingers.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Here you are!" I said as I set a saucer of milk and a plate of sardines down.

He sniffed the milk and started to drink it. I grinned and soon took off my jacket, as the kitten was my first priority when I walked through the door. I hung it up and hung up my scarf as well as my hat. I sighed and walked to my living room, that was connected to my kitchen by a door frame with no door. I heard a soft thump on the floor and little pattering noises following me. I sat on the couch and then soon the kitten's paw appeared at the edge of the cushion. I picked him up and noticed the small fish in his mouth and giggled.

"I would have brought your plate over for ya. Stay here." I sat him on the couch and got his two plates. I put the sardines on the coffee table and soon moved the small table close to the couch so he could walk onto it and not get it all over my cushions. After moving it, I put the bowl of milk down and then sat down. He had walked onto the coffee table and was carrying his fish with him with proud strides, like he had caught it alive. I chuckled and picked up my remote and turned the TV on.

After about ten minutes he was at my side curled up and about to take a nap. I picked him up and set him on my chest as I was slouching on the couch. He looked to me and I smiled before he merely laid down and was napping. I sat there and looked at the kitten. I needed to name him.

I scrolled the channels and I noticed movies on. I kept going and I saw that the movie "Zorro" was on. I grinned at the name and thought of something perfect. The name was perfect! It reminded me of a man who was actually helping the town by keeping criminals away. The cops caught him, but never kept him arrested, they let him loose.

"Na~! Wakey, wakey!" I stated and poked the kitten. He looked up at me with groggy eyes. "I have a perfect name for you!" His head tilted and his ears twitched. I ginned and continued, "Zoro. That will be your name! It shall be Zoro!"

"Nya~!" The kitten stated and seemed happy as it rubbed under my chin and against my neck. I giggled as it tickled and I squirmed lightly in my spot.

"Ahaha! Stop, Zoro! That tickles~!" I said and felt as his paws clawed at my shirt. Pulling it up with him as he pawed at it with both feet.

Ding-Dong!

Zoro stopped rubbing and looked around as the doorbell rang. I giggled and was getting up. He clung to me and I put him on my shoulder. He hung over my shoulder before he jumped up to the top of my head and nestled up there. I giggled and went to my door. I opened it up.

"Hey, Luffy!" I grinned.

"Hey Sanji! Come in! It's cold out there!" I stated and he nodded before entering. I closed the door and stood away so he could take his shoes, coat, hat, and scarf off. I walked to the living room and moved the coffee table back with my foot. I sat on the couch. Sanji entered the room and sat a cushion over.

"How's everything?" He asked and had a cigarette between his fingers as he twiddled it.

"Everything is going good, you?" I asked and his eyebrow raised as he peered at the top of my head and then his eyes trailed Zoro as he got down and was sitting on my shoulder. "Oh yeah! Sanji meet Zoro! Zoro meet Sanji!" I looked to Zoro and he merely brushed Sanji off like he was no one.

"You got a fur ball?" A hiss came out of Zoro's mouth as he had jumped down to my lap and was on my leg closest to Sanji. He growled and hissed again. "Oi, hold the Marimo off." The kitten had enough and swatted at Sanji's leg and got him. "Ah! Damn it!"

"Zoro!" I shouted and picked him up by his neck skin. I lifted him and looked at him. He looked at me with an angry glare and I frowned. "Bad, Zoro." I tapped his nose and he swatted at my hand with no claws. I set him back on my shoulder as I looked to see Sanji looking at his leg. "You alright? I'm sorry… he's probably not use to people." I stated and he looked at me then glared to the cat.

"Just keep the damn thing away from me." He stated and I felt as Zoro climbed down to my lap and laid down and I began to pet him. He began to purr.

"Alright, I'll try to make sure he won't do it again." I said and started to rub under Zoro's ears, he seemed to like it.

"Anyways… you seemed to be living well and everything." He said and twiddled with the cigarette more. I nodded and he sat up more and his knee hit mine. "If you ever need anything, you know you can give me a call, right?" He asked and I grinned.

"I know! Your number three on my speed dial!" I stated and he smiled then had a questioning face.

"Ace number two?" He asked and I nodded. He chuckled before he looked at me with his pale blue eye. "Well I had an idea of going out to see a movie, but since you got new thing. I guess we don't wanna leave it." A growl vibrated through the kitten.

"Sanji! Zoro's a man!" I stated and got some sort of praise as Zoro rubbed my fingers.

"Yeah, well," Sanji set his hand on my leg. "Next time we need too. We haven't gone out in awhile." He stated and gripped my leg lightly.

"Sure thing!" I stated and giggled. I felt Zoro move and I saw his paw getting ready to swat at Sanji's hand. I moved my leg and Sanji's hand fell off and I was smacked by a paw, the claws returning at the last minute. "Zoro, stop that." I stated and got a hiss. "No"

I flicked his nose and he whined. "Nya~!" I felt guilt build up and I lifted him and I rested him in one hand as he leaned against my chest.

"You're a sucker for animals." Sanji stated and I sighed before realizing my other hand was petting Zoro and I was getting purrs.

"I can't help it. They are so cute." I felt claws dig into my skin. I chuckled, "Except Zoro. He's beautiful!" I stated and I felt the kitten move. I smiled down at him as I let a finger scratch under his chin. He purred and I couldn't help but giggle.

-- -- -- --

I said goodbye to Sanji as he was on his way. Zoro sat upon my head as I went to go make a litter box. I grabbed an old pan, that I was not using anymore, and picked up the bag of kitty litter, that I had bought while on my way home. I dumped some of the contents in the pan and then grabbed a newspaper. I held newspaper and pan in my hand as I went to the bathroom. I put the newspaper down and then the pan. I took Zoro off my head and set him on the ground. He peered up at me with a tilted head.

I pointed to the pan, "that is your potty box." I told him simply.

He walked over to it and sniffed it. He turned his nose away from it and I sighed. I went to the little closest in the room and pulled out a towel and a smaller towel. I heard a thunk noise and turned to see Zoro sitting on the toilet seat. He was licking his paw and then ran it across his ears. I put my towels on the rack and shut the closest door. I crouched down to Zoro and he looked to me.

"I'm going to take a shower okay?" I asked and he looked to the sink and strode near the edge and wagged his butt before trying to attempt to get on the counter. He ended up clawing the toilet paper and then getting on the counter. I shook my head with a giggle and turned to turn the nozzles on. I got it warmed up and I saw Zoro laying on the counter. I patted his head before stripping my clothes off. I stepped into the shower.

After I was finished I noticed Zoro in the litter box using it and then he got out, shaking his paws. I smiled and dried myself off. I went to my room, with pitter-patters following close behind, and I got dressed into pajamas. I ate supper with my little friend and soon carried him to the bathroom. We did our business and then I carried him to my bedroom. We fell asleep. Zoro sleeping curled up on my back as I slept on my stomach.

-- -- -- --

"Myrah~! Mheeeeeecth!" I groaned and soon felt as little paws were walking around on me. I peered up to see a dark shadow approaching me. My eye sight was still blurred and I couldn't see who it was. I watched as the person smacked Zoro to the floor.

"Oi!" I shouted and tried to punch the guy. I felt my wrist grabbed and then a gun to my chest.

"Don't move." The voice was cold and husky. I didn't show fear as he did this. Zoro jumped out from no where and I saw as he bit the man's arm that had the gun. The man yelped in pain and pulled away. "Damn Cat!" The man shouted and I watched as he smacked Zoro to the ground and pointed the gun to him. My eyes widened and I jumped the man. I tackled him to the ground. I wrestled him as he soon had me pinned down and I felt the cold of his gun on my neck. He growled out and I felt myself panting.

"What do you want?!" I asked and felt as he hit me with the gun. My vision became blurred, but I was still awake. I groaned at the major headache. I heard a click and noticed he was pointing towards Zoro, who still laid on the ground. I grabbed the man's hand and moved the gun towards my shoulder. "Don't you dare hurt him!" I spat at the man and I soon felt pain.

_Bang!_

My eyes widened and I let out a shrill cry of pain. I felt as the gun stayed were it was and the man above me was chuckling. Dogs outside were barking and the man got up from me. I couldn't move as I was in too much pain. The guy pointed the gun to my leg and looked at me with an evil glint.

"Die slowly."

_Bang!_

"AAAAAHHH!" I screamed out and my body had jerked up. The man laughed and I felt tears slip as I felt my chest throbbing from where he shot my shoulder. I think the nose of the gun was pointed down more as I felt the metallic taste of blood on my tongue. I coughed it up some. The man had left not too long ago and I couldn't move.

I couldn't hear anything except the dying sound of dogs barking. Next, I heard a soft thump on the ground. I looked to see Zoro on my cell phone. I heard ringing as he grabbed the phones antenna with his teeth and dragged it towards me.

"_Luffy? What is it? You know what time it is?"_ Sanji asked through the phone, I coughed roughly.

"Nya~! Mrawr~!" Zoro cried out and I groaned in pain.

"_What's going on?"_ Sanji asked and I felt Zoro rubbing his head against my forehead.

"S-Sanji… I don't think I'm going to make i-it." I stated out and I heard thumps on the other side of the phone.

"_W-what do you mean?!"_ He asked and I heard doors opening and shutting.

"S-some guy came in m-my house and-" I coughed up blood and I took in stuttered breaths.

"Mnya~!" Zoro cried out and licked my cheek.

"_I'm on my way! Stay awake!"_ Sanji said and I heard his car starting and he screeched out.

"Thanks Zoro…" I whispered and Zoro sat and looked at me before licking my nose. I snorted lightly and smiled. "Don't worry boy…" I stated and reached my other hand over and rubbed the top of his head, hissing at the pain of moving. "I should be okay…" I told him and he looked at me sadly. I heard tires outside my house and my vision was starting to blur. The phone was cut off and my front door had slammed open as I heard footsteps in a hurried manor come to my room. The door must have been open already.

"Luffy!? Oh god!" He shouted and I looked to him as I set my hand on Zoro's back. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed three numbers. "Yes I have an emergency! My friends been shot and he bleeding an-and--! He lives on Fushia Road at 1480! Yes, okay I will!! Please hurry!" He had hung up and threw the phone to the side somewhere. He had a hand on my cheek as he looked at me. "Don't worry, they will get here in time."

"Na, Sa-Sanji…" I said out as I felt more blood run down my chin.

"What is it Luffy?" He asked and I heard sirens outside.

"I want you and Zoro by my side…" I had leaned into his hand and I soon felt Zoro bite my thumb. I rubbed him with my fingers and he purred, but still held onto my thumb. "Be nice to Sanji… Zo… ro…" I muttered and felt my eyes slip close.

"Luffy? Luffy!" Sanji's voice and Zoro crying out a, "Mryah~!" was the last thing I heard before passing out.

-- -- -- --

"Luffy? Oi, Luffy!" I heard a warm, husky voice call and a hand in mine. It was rough and warm, like his voice.

"Oi, Marimo! Let him sleep! He was shot for Christ's sake!" I heard Sanji say and I felt as another rough hand touched my forehead.

"Shut it, Love-Cook!" The man stated and I heard a growl and a hiss.

"Damn fur ball!" Sanji stated and then I felt a light squeeze to my hand.

"What was that, shitty bastard?!" The man asked… wait. Hiss and growling? Fur ball?

"Z-Zoro?" I asked in a horse voice and I felt the hand lighten up and the other slid down to cup my face.

"I'm here." I slowly began fluttering my eyes open and I gazed up. Instead of a cat I saw a man. He had green hair and sharp emerald eyes, just like the kitten. Three earrings were in his left ear and that's when I knew it really was Zoro.

"Z-Zoro?" I asked again and reached a hand up to cup his cheek. He looked to the other side of me and I heard a grunt. I was about to look, but he kept me facing him. The door opened and shut.

"I look different, huh?" He asked and I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, no more kitty ears." I muttered and rubbed my fingers behind his ear. He lightly purred, but shook it off.

"Don't do that." He stated and I giggled before coughing. He help me sit up and then that's when I noticed the beeping of a heart monitor and the cold going through my veins. I looked around and put a hand on Zoro's shoulder for support. I saw that the room was plain and white.

"A hospital?" I asked and rubbed my head with my other hand and noticed the IV.

"Yeah. You were shot, baka." He said and I looked to him and felt everything come back to me. I stared wide eye at him.

"Oh my gosh! I was shot?!" I watched as he slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I figured you would forget. It was a couple nights-"

"A couple?!"

"Yes," he stated out quickly with a frown. "I had called Sanji with your phone with my paw and surprisingly he got to you in time. You passed out and died on me. I thought I had lost you!" He said and I saw the panic run across his eyes. "I kept licking your face and I guess I licked your… lips or something." He muttered and I felt pink cover my cheeks. My hand was now at his cheek and he gazed down at me.

"Thanks, Zoro." I whispered out and he slid his fingers down to my chin and slowly brought my lips to his. Our kiss was short, but sweet and warm. He pulled away and set his forehead against mine.

"You're welcome." He whispered and all of a sudden he rubbed my head. I giggled and he grumbled while pulling away. I cupped his face and pulled him back to rub my nose against his. He chuckled and soon I was hungry.

I loved my lost kitten.


	24. Little Crush On You, LuZo

_**Pairing: Luffy X Zoro  
**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: General, Romance**_

_**Warning: Contains sexual content; Uke!Zoro && Seme!Luffy**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Little Crush On You**

The wind blew our ship along as I sat on the ram's head. I peered out over the sea as seagulls swooped down for their feet to drag along the water. I heard feet clacking on the wood of the deck and I peered back to see Nami and Vivi.

"Hi, Luffy!" The girls' said and was walking up to him, one on each side. They both had a mischievous smile on. Something was up, but… for I could know is that they were talking about something important and they were remembering it.

"Hey, Nami, Vivi!" I greeted them and turned so I could see both of them. "What's up?" I asked and tilted my head lightly as they both looked at each other and then at me.

"We were just wondering if you had a little crush on anyone?" Nami asked as she was now smiling sweetly.

"Crush?" I asked and got a nod. I tilted my head, "why would I want to do that to someone?" The girls were deadpanned to the ground when I said that.

"Not like that, Luffy-san. Nami-san means, do you like anyone?" Vivi stated and I tilted my head more.

"Of course!" They sighed in relief as I said that. "I like all my nakama!" They were deadpanned again and Nami looked like she might choke me any second.

"More than a friend!" My navigator stated. I straightened my head up and blushed at the thought of the one I liked more than anyone else.

"Y-yeah…" I stated in a little bit of embarrassment.

"Oh? Who? Who?" They both asked and I slightly fidgeted my eyes away as I soon looked to them.

"If I told, you will you not tell anyone?" I asked and they nodded in an anxious way. "Okay… its-"

"Luffy!" I stopped in mid sentence as I heard my name called and looked to see my swordsman. "There you are! You needed me?"

"Ah! Yes! … though I have completely forgotten why." I told him and he had sweat drop from his brow.

"Well if you remember tell me." He left with a hand waving. I sighed in depression as he left.

"Oh…!" Nami stated and was grinning evilly. "So that's who!" She stated and was looking at me with the same grin. I blushed hard and shifted my eyes away.

"So what if it is…" I mumbled and soon the two were fawning with hearts in their eyes. They kind of reminded me of Sanji when he fawned over them.

"We think its cute!" They both said and were each holding a hand of mine.

"You need him to accept your undeniable love for him!" Nami stated and I felt my face go redder.

"How am I going do that?" I asked and the two looked at each other before grinning.

"Don't worry! Leave that up to Vivi and me! You'll know when!" She stated and was grinning wildly. "See ya later, Luffy." She stated and left and Vivi followed while giggling.

-- -- --

"Luffy and Zoro will watch the ship today while everyone will go to town. Any problem?" Nami asked as we all stood in front of her. No one complained and she grinned. "Alright! Lets go!" She turned to me and did a thumbs up signal and that is when I got it. Everyone left and I looked to Zoro as he looked to me.

"I got something to show Zoro!" I stated in a cheery voice along with a grin as I scurried down to the men's cabin. I searched through my drawer and found it. I heard his feet _thunk_ to the ground and I ran over to him with a grin on my face. "Look!" I showed him the picture and he looked at it with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that me?" He asked and I nodded with a smile. "Not bad…" He muttered and I watched him as he gazed at it. His face seemed calmer than usual. "What?" He asked and I realized I was closer than I thought. I bit my lip.

"That's not all I wanted to show Zoro." I muttered and turned away from his face. "Do you want to see the other thing too?"

"Well… sure." He stated and I turned to him as I calmed my face up.

"Close your eyes! It's a surprise!" I told him and he merely rolled his eyes before closing them.

I took in a steady breath and walked closer and was one my tippy toes as I soon pulled his face down to have his lips to mine. I felt him stiffen and I let our lips stay together a little longer before pulling away. I looked down and away, thinking I was going to get yelled at. It was silent and I looked up at him. His fingers were lingering on his lips.

"That was a surprise alright…" He whispered and soon grabbed my face to kiss me on the lips again. I took them and I had my hands on his face, pulling him closer. I pulled away and looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"I want you." I whispered and I soon tackled him to the ground as my hands were on his chest.

"M'Luffy, you're full of surprises." I smirked and I began nibbling on his neck. He squirmed slightly as my hands began going up his shirt and making my way to taking it off fully. I unattached my lips from his neck and took his shirt off along with his hekoobi as I soon attached them back, but to his lips this time.

I released his lips from mine and let them linger as I said, "when am I not?" He chuckled and so did I as I soon attached them to his lips again in a hungry way.

My hands wondered along his chest as I could feel his scar. It was rough and smooth, but that didn't matter… I liked it because it was on Zoro. I found his nipples and my fingers started to pinch them. He moaned in the kiss as I began pinching and twirling them roughly. My lips went along his jaw line and to his neck as he grabbed onto my shoulders. His grip was hard and I pulled away to see his flushed face. It made him look really cute. I grinned and soon kissed my way down to his nipples as my tongue began to play with one. Quiet moans left his mouth as I did this and he would arch his back some to try and get more.

One of my hands was working on his pants as I began to tug them off. His hands began to try and pry my shirt off and I soon took it off for him. His hands touched my chest as they lined my muscles. I shuddered at the feeling and how good it felt. They soon grabbed my face and he pulled me down to kiss him and I obeyed. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip, wanting access, he let me in eagerly and I explored his mouth with my tongue. As I distracted him with that I began to take his pants and boxers off. He moaned as my hands ghosted around his erection. I pulled away as the need for air became a need. My lips didn't stop though, they kissed down his body and to his lower half and he was moaning beautifully into the air.

I lightly blew on his erection and he moaned with a thrust up -trying to get more, but my hands had his hips down firmly. "Mnna~! Lu-Luffy! Please!" He begged me and I smirked up at him. I licked up his shaft slowly and he couldn't help but moan out. One of his hands entwined in my hair as the other was occupied by his teeth. I slowly went onto his erection and his back arched and he moaned into his hand. I slid my teeth against the sensitive skin and his hand massaged my head. I bobbed on him a couple more times before pulling away after licking the tip. He groaned as I left his member. He looked at me with anxious eyes. I smirked and moved back to kiss his lips.

"Patience, First Mate." I whispered and deeply kissed him. I pulled away and he moaned as a hand still ghosting near. I stuck two fingers in his mouth and I kissed his chest. He exactly knew what to do as he began sucking on them. I felt my pants become tighter around my groin. I thought they were wet enough as I was moaning at the feel of his tongue. I had gripped a leg for more access and soon put my lips on his. His arms wrapped around my neck as he peered up at me. "Ready?"

"Y-yes." He stated out and I gulped fluid as I soon slid in a finger at his entrance. A growl rumbled in his chest as he enjoyed the pain. He had always liked pain, when fighting that is. I was always curious on what about sex?

I started to move it and he moaned out. His face flushed with pink as he was moaning. It was amazing how vulnerable he looked. The one tough swordsman was now withering under me, his captain. I was the only one to experience, will be the only too. I didn't want to show this to anyone else. I added a second digit and his back arched and he growled again. I moaned at his growl and kissed his lips as I began to stretch his entrance. He moaned into my mouth and his eyes were squeezed shut. He looked amazingly beautiful like this. He was putting his guard down for me and I let my guard down for him. We trusted each other enough to the point where it was a mutual thing.

"Mmm~, m-more!" He pleaded out and his striking gray eyes. I breathed out deeply and took my fingers out, making his chest rumble with a groan. I lightly pulled away and undid my pants and got rid of them along with my boxers. I looked at him and he was reaching over for something in hekoobi. I watched as he pulled out some lube. I grinned and he handed it to me. I took it and quickly lathered my member in it. As I was finished I set it at his entrance.

I looked to him and asked, "Ready?" He smirked and leaned up to kiss my lips.

"As ever, Captain." I grinned and slowly began to press in.

He growled out and gripped my shoulders and I leaned in to kiss his lips. He wrapped his legs around my waist as he was trying to push me in quicker. I gripped his hips hard and slammed the rest in. His body arched and he growled out and I couldn't help but moan at the feel of being in him. The warmth of being in a tight space made me go wild. I breath hitched again as I moved slightly, making it feel amazing just by that small movement. I waited for a bit before he seemed to be eager for more.

His hands gripped my shoulders more and I steadied myself before pulling out and thrust deeply back in. His eyes shot open and he gasped with his body arching sharply. A moan passed my lips as he seemed to tighten around my member. The heat was over bearing, but felt amazing. I needed more. I began a rhythm and he moaned out, making me wither even more. His voice was wonderful to my ears. The melody was a different note each time. Sometimes long, sometimes short. It was all just amazing. I kept my thrusts up and I must have hit his prostate as he growled out with a deep moan. I shuddered with a moan at the depth and how close I was. I lifted his leg up and gripped it and his hip and as I started to go harder. His hands tried to grip out to something, but couldn't find anything than just to curl into a fists. I pounded into him multiple times before grabbing his member and begin pumping him in the same rhythm as my thrusts. He was moaning and growling out uncontrollably as I kept at it.

"Aaa~! Imma, hah~! Cumin'!" He shouted up and came seconds later.

His walls enclosed on my member and I did one more thrust before my back arched and I moaned out as I came deep in him. He growled deeply and I shuddered as I was riding out my orgasm. I felt breathless and slumped over him, but caught myself on my hands before smacking onto his body. His chest was rising and falling deeply as he was beginning to get his breath back. I did as well and soon completely slumped onto his body breathing out. He growled lightly and I felt his chest vibrate and I groaned.

"L-Luffy," he stated out breathlessly. I merely hummed out to get my answer, "ya still in me." I chuckled before pulling back and then pulled my member out of him. He growled at the action and I breathed out a groan. I sat up looking at him. He sat up and sighed out before grinning at me. "Don't think you topped me now means you will top me next time." I blushed hard and he let his lips attach to mine. I kissed back on the chaste kiss. He looked at me and smirked. "I can't wait to see you withering under me, my little crush."

"Z-Zoro!" I muttered and pouted as he said that. "I will not wither under you!" I told him with my stubborn pout.

He smirked, "We'll see about that." He kissed my cheek and I kept my pout. He laughed out and pulled me into an embrace.

Nami and Vivi will be happy to hear it worked out well.


	25. I Do What I Want, Ace&Luffy

_**Pairing: Ace and Luffy**_

_**Rating: K+  
**_

_**Genre: General, Family  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_Note: This idea came from when i told my mum this all day. True Fact. i wanted to go to the movies and said i was going with a friend as a couple and she thought against it. I told her "I do what I want!" And that has been in my head for the past couple days, so here is a small little drabble about my favorite phase._**

**

* * *

**

**I Do What I Want!**

"Stop that right now, Luffy!" I heard Ace's voice come from the living room while I was in the kitchen. I put the cookie jar lid to the side and reach for a cookie. "Luffy!"

"I do what I want!" I snapped at him and took a cookie and set its lid back on the jar. I walked off and I could hear the grumbles in the living room. I went to my room.

"You can't have food in your room!" He called out to me.

"I do what I want!" I simply told him and shut my bedroom door.

Minutes passed and soon my door was open and I was at my desk on my computer. I felt eyes on me and looked on my wall mirror to see Ace with an agitated look. He had a hand on his hip and he was moving his fingers a 'bout in the other.

"Get off the computer."

"No, I do what I want!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! Shanks says I can do whatever I want!" I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. I faced away from him and I looked in the mirror to see his eyebrow twitch.

"I am getting tired of this!" He left the room while slamming the door.

I smiled in success, "I do what I want!" I giggled as I had muttered that out loud and was thanking Shanks for telling me the most important word for a rebel like myself. It took that phrase just to make my brother mad. Life was great as it was because I do what I want.


	26. Second Round, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy  
**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: General, Romance**_

_**Warning: Contains sexual content**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Second Round**

"Nhhga! Zoro! We'll get caught!" I whined at Zoro. He had me against the wall of our hotel room we shared with Usopp and Sanji. Nami had a room with Chopper and Robin next to us. Right now Sanji and Usopp were out shopping at the moment.

"They wont be back for hours." He whispered into my ear as his hands were gripping my hips. I choked on a moan as he sucked hard on my neck. "Anyways, I want you now." He stated seductively in my ear and he bit on my earlobe.

My body jerked and my member hit against his. He was hard and was now rocking against mine. I moaned and lightly groaned at the motion set on my manhood. It was usual for Zoro to randomly get turned on and want to fuck me until I can't walk the next morning. He moved me away from the wall, with his lips on me before releasing, and pushed me onto our bed. (We had to share beds, since there was only two.) His hands started to unbutton my vest and he slid it off my shoulders.

"Mnhaa~," I moaned out as he had rocked his hard erection against my growing one.

He kept brushing against mine and I tried to hold in more moans, but couldn't resist. His lips were working on my neck and sucking on it hard, marking his territory even more. I gripped his shoulders and his hands were working on my pants. I was panting out deeply as he sucked under my ear. He pulled away and pulled my pants off. I felt my face flush red in a shy way as he examined my body. He was smiling wickedly and his lips attached to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him down deeper. He began to grip my member and my breath hitched. He took this advantage and let his tongue slip into my mouth. I moaned into our kiss and he began to pump me slowly. Our kiss was slightly sloppy as saliva rolled down my chin. He pulled back and kissed down to my member and slowly licked up the shaft. I shuddered in pleasure as he began licking and nibbling on my shaft. He didn't take me in his mouth though. He pulled back from me and smirked as I felt one of his arms scoop under me and then I was flipped over to my stomach.

I yelped in surprise before moaning as he grabbed my butt cheeks roughly. His tongue slowly licked at my entrance and my hands gripped the sheets as I had stuffed the sheets into my mouth as well. I had to keep my voice level under control, but I couldn't help it! It felt so damn good! He pulled away he gripped my hips as I felt his member pulsing against my entrance. I moaned out as he was teasing a little. I knew he wanted me to beg, but… I knew my voice would get loud. His member slid between my cheeks, but not entering me.

"Mnga! Z-Zoro~! S-stop teasing!" I told him and he chuckled before rubbing one of my butt cheeks. I moaned out and gripped the sheets. He kept his torture up and I couldn't stand it anymore. "P-please~! Enter, hah, me!" I moaned out with a slight shake of my rear-end and he paused before I felt his member pulsing at my entrance again.

"As you wish." He stated out in his rough voice.

I felt as he rammed straight into me. My back moved inward and I gasped out with a moan. He moaned out above me and I gasped out as he was deep. I clawed at the sheets as he pulled out and pounded into me again. I moaned out and he leaned in to grab my erection and began pumping it in the same rhythm of each thrust he did.

"Ah~! M-more!" I stated out and he kept his rhythm. I groaned out as he stayed the same, unusual. Then I felt him release me and his hand grab my leg and moved it where I was now on my side. He held it to him and pounded into me. I moaned and my back arched as my hands gripped the sheets beneath me. My toes curled as he continued to do this. "Mnna! C-cant hold,-Ah! In~!" I told him and he grabbed my member to block the tip.

"Don't, hah, come yet." He told me and I groaned out as I felt on edge, but can't even come now. He did a hard thrust and I felt myself moan in pleasure as he found my prostate. His lips touched my leg and I looked to him. He kept pounding into me and I felt pain as I was over the edge and I couldn't release.

"L-Let me cum~!" I whined out and he moved me to my back and kept my member in hand. I groaned at the movement and then moaned as he did a rough, hard thrust in me. I felt tears slip by as it was even more painful as he attacked my prostate. "Aaah!! Please~!" I begged as I needed the release. He grunted and looked at me. My breathing was irregular and he didn't stop. He smacked into me and my back arched sharply and I gasped out as tears fled from my eyes and landed on the sheets. "I-it hurts!" I cried out and he finally released the tip and slid his hand down once and I came with a cry of pleasure.

"Ngha!" I heard him moan as he did a deep thrust in me and was gripping my thigh. I groaned as I felt him cum into me and his hand gripped harder. My hands had released the sheets and I began to try and keep my breathing regular again. He was panting above me and then gazed at me. His hand cupped my face as he leaned in. "You alright?" He asked and I snorted out.

"Y-you're a little l-late to ask that… hah." He chuckled and kissed my lips deeply and his tongue slid in. I groaned as his hand began rubbing my thigh. I gripped his shoulders in a attempt to try and escape. I felt as he grew hard again inside me. I groaned as he did so and he pulled his lips away and trailed them down my jaw line to my neck. His lips began nipping then his teeth sunk into me. "Horny bastard!" I told him and he chuckled before sliding out and slamming in me. "Ngaaah!" My back arched sharply as I moaned out. My nails dug into his skin as I shuddered out a breath.

"You're turned on too." He told me and my breath hitched as he grabbed my member.

"It's y-your fau-aah~!" I couldn't complete the sentence as he pounded into me and hit my prostate head on.

He grunted and his teeth gritted as I heard them smack together by my ear. I shuddered as he stroked me slowly and was keeping up with a rough rhythm. I moaned out as he was pressing his lips against mine. His teeth sunk in and I yelped as he bit too hard. I tasted the tang of my own blood, but moaned out as he smacked into me roughly.

"S-sorry, Luffy, hah." He whispered on my wounded lip. I felt myself quivering from the over baring pleasure, but kept it in as I licked his lips.

"I-it's okay." I muttered back and had my hands on his face.

I pulled him down for a kiss and moaned as he did a hard thrust. He pulled slightly away to lick my wounded lip and began to breath out irregular again. I felt close again and he grabbed me to block, once again. I smacked into the bed and bit my lip.

"N-no more~!" I whined out as he pounded into me, making me press into the bed. This bed was not going to survive after this. He kissed my cheek and I gripped his shoulders with eyes squeezed shut.

"In a minute." He grunted to me and pushed into me.

The tears fell at the extreme pain I was having as he held my pipes closed up and wouldn't stop assaulting my prostate. I felt a cry of pain leave my mouth as he moved his thrust. A stifled cry left my mouth and he released my member. I came as soon as he released me and he soon followed. I covered my eyes with my arms and he panted above me. I was shaking as I was still in pain. His lips latched to mine and he removed my arms to look at me. I closed my eyes as I saw the worry in his. His lips released mine when getting no response back.

"M'sorry…" He muttered out and lightly kissed my cheek. I was lightly shaking still and soon calmed. He slid out of me and I held in a yelp of pain. "No more second rounds without a break in-between." He stated out with a mutter. I felt myself pout and look at him.

"How about no more second rounds?" I asked and he kissed my eye, me closing it as soon as he was reaching for his destination.

"Where is the fun in that?"

"where is the fun when I get hurt?" I asked sternly and he peered down at me before smirking devilishly.

"You'll get use to it." He kissed my lips lightly and then we heard a knock on the door.

"Can you guys do that when we aren't in the next room over?" I heard Nami's voice ask and I blushed in embarrassment. I must have been really loud.

"Is Luffy okay?! I heard him shout pain!" I covered my face as I heard Chopper ask that.

"He's fine, him and Marimo are bonding." Sanji stated and I turned to stuff my head in the sheets.

"I hate you." I grunted out to Zoro. He chuckled lightly before kissing my neck.

"I love you too." He told me and got up. I groaned as he moved and laid there. I picked up one of the pillows and threw it at him. I tangled into the sheets and pouted. He stepped into the bathroom and I smiled.

"I love you more." I whispered out.


	27. Demon Experiment, ZoLu

_**Pairing: Zoro X Luffy  
**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Genre: Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance**_

_**Warning: Contains sexual content and bad language**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Demon Experiment**

"I don't think learning about demons is a good idea, Sensei." I looked to Usopp as he had stated that to our Mythology teacher.

"Not a good idea? But it is a good idea, Longnose-kun." Robin stated out as she pulled down a poster that many others on it and showed a picture of demons chasing a mundane about. "Demons are part of Mythology and this is Mythology class." She told him and had a smile on her face. "Any other complaints?" She asked out and we all shook our head. "Alright then, let's begin on a lesson about ghouls and vampires, maybe some about werewolves too."

I rose my hand and she pointed out to me. "Yes, Monkey-san?"

"Are we learning only about them?" I asked her and she giggled out.

"Oh no, we are starting out with these. There is many other demons we will learn about, but lets start with well-known legends of these demons and then move on to some other slightly known ones. Good question though." She commented last and I nodded. "Let's begin."

After seventh hour was over it was time to go home. I walked home with my best friend Usopp as we lived in the same dorm house, which was for Juniors like us, and also we were next door neighbors. We were talking about our Mythology class and how he thinks he was going to drop out because of the demons going to come and get him or give him nightmares.

"Usopp, they don't exist, that's why they are legends." I reassured him and he did some type of relief sigh, but I saw muscles tense. "Look, you can stay the night tonight and I will prove to you that they don't exist. I mean surely if I say this then someone would prove it to me, but they don't exist because I have never been proven wrong." I told him and he did relax physically and mentally as he chuckled lightly.

"Neh, Luffy. Ya may be right. I will take you up on that offer. I will come over tonight. A sleepover on a school night sounds fun. Anyways, you can help me on Mythology homework." He did a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't quite paying attention today."

I chuckled out and soon smiled at him as we reached our building. "Sure, I can bring ya up to speed. Bring your laptop over, too. We have to do some research for the next two days on other myths. We can go to the library or something tomorrow." I stuck my tongue out at the thought of the library and it made him chuckle.

"Alright."

"Yo." I turned to look back at my best friend for the past three years.

"Hey Zoro!" I stated up and jumped him in a hug like usual. He was in a grade higher than me, making him a Senior. I had made friends with him when I was a Freshman, Then an idea popped up as I released him from my hug. "Ya wanna come over this evening? Usopp is staying the night and we are studying legends for Mythology class." I told him and knew he had taken the class last year and wanted to see if he could give pointers.

"Sure. Ya might have to help me find old notes real fast." He muttered and scratched his chin lightly.

"Alright, sounds good." I stated out with a grin as I liked looking at Zoro.

"I will come over to your room around four thirty." I turned to Usopp as he began walking into the building.

"Okay! See ya then!" I shouted up to him and he chuckled as he entered the building. I turned back to Zoro as he had just glanced away as I knew he was staring at me.

Last year I found out that I had large crush on him. I always thought of him more than my friend and my best friend that was an upperclassman. I couldn't shake the feeling that he might like me too, but I didn't want to take the large step and ask if he did. I always caught him glancing once in awhile my way and sometimes he would keep his stare and then just look away like it was nothing. At first I thought something was on my face, but then I realized that he was staring, a lot. So I figured nothing was on my face for him to stare at besides me.

"Shall we get a moving?" Zoro asked me as I was caught staring at him, but he didn't mention it. I felt heat go to my cheeks and I turned towards the Senior dorms.

"Let's go!" I shouted up with a grin and fists pumped into the air.

"So which demon was your favorite?" I asked Zoro as it was him, Usopp and me in my room in the middle of the room on the floor with our laptops open and research browsers open and notes from all our notebooks.

"Truthfully?" He asked me and I nodded before he scratched the back of his head. He then hummed out as he scanned through his notebook and reached a point before looking at it. "It was about the incubi and succubi."

"What's those?" Usopp asked out and I was looking at Zoro's notebook.

"Sex demons?" I asked out as I read that. Zoro put the notebook close to him and I saw the light blush on his cheeks.

"They are nightmares that give a man or woman sexual pleasure." He stated out and pulled the notebook away and gazed at it. "An incubus is a male and a succubus is a female." He explained and was scanning over his notes.

"So why was this your favorite?" Usopp asked and received a glare from Zoro, making him lightly flinch from the power.

"It was just interesting how you could have nightmares about a sex demon. Though it's said it's not possible, which disappointed everyone in my class. I didn't care, I just also thought it was interesting you can make them look like the one you love." He gave me a sideway glance and I felt a blush on my face as he gave me that look of longing.

"Well I guess that is interesting." Usopp stated out as he typed away on his laptop, not noticing our stare at each other. I finally glanced away and to my laptop as I didn't want to give myself away.

"It's getting late." Zoro stated out and I looked to him again. He shut his laptop and closed his notebook before handing it to me. "You guys can look over it, just don't ruin it. I like to re-look at it sometimes. Mythology was my favorite class last year." He told me and gave me a smile. I grinned and giggled lightly.

"I won't lose it!" I told him with a chirp and he chuckled out before standing up with his laptop.

"I will see ya guys tomorrow." He told us and nodded to us both and then winked at me. I felt a blush on my cheeks as he did so and looked to Usopp as he just now glanced up.

"See ya." Usopp nodded towards Zoro as he received one back and I waved to Zoro.

"Bye-bye." I told him and he merely chuckled before leaving the room. I looked at the notebook and grinned. "Hey Usopp! We should summon a demon!"

"Hell no!" He shouted back with a snap and I rolled around laughing as his face was red and he was turning pale slowly.

"I was joking!" I told him and he sighed out with relief.

"Such a mean joke… why am I your friend again?" He was muttering to himself and I knew he wasn't serious. Though that's why he always cracked me up.

It was finally the holidays as we had a week off. I didn't plan on going anywhere so I stayed at home that evening. Zoro was going to his uncle's house for tonight and then be back tomorrow. Usopp was visiting his father for the next few days. So I was alone for the break for the first night. I was on my laptop checking up on my facebook.

I had some messages from my older brother stating he was having fun in Cancun and wish I could have been there. My Uncle sent me a message saying that he was in Paris and sent love back to me and to my brother, even though he knew my brother wasn't here. I also got one from Zoro stating he was going to be home tomorrow around one in the afternoon. Usopp hasn't messaged me yet and probably won't until tomorrow or something. I looked at wall posts now as it showed that everyone in my dorm was now on vacation or on their way to the beach with friends. I was invited to go, but declined nicely. I wasn't a fan of going to beach with people I don't really know.

I sighed out as my laptop was playing music off of my playlist account. The song Monster by Skillet came on and reminded me of demons. I looked to the notebook on my desk as it was closed, but marked by sticky notes on which subjects interested me, including the Incubus and Succubus.

Recently I have been feeling… well, kinda like I want sex. I want to have it, but I know better, but I can't help it. I have been wanting Zoro more and more and finally I have wet dreams once in awhile about me and him… doing it. I reached over and grasped the notebook carefully before opening it up to the Incubus.

I skimmed and read about it and soon realized I needed to look it up on the internet on how to summon one. I folded the notebook and set it beside me as I went to Bing to search "Summoning Incubus" and wait. It popped up with many results and I avoided the ones on yahoo, people made up stupid answers on there. I finally found a link that sparked my interest and I clicked on it. It popped up with a black background with pink looking goop near other links. I gazed at the pink title as it stated _black magic spells _and below it stated _"black magic spells for you but be careful it will come back to knock your door…"_. I guess they meant _"on your door…" _but that didn't matter.

I went to the next line and read it out loud. "_'Incubus and Succubus summoning'_ just what I was looking for." I whispered out after saying the title out loud. I read it and saw the stuff I needed to summon it on a New Moon and to summon a Succubus first because Incubus were aggressive and harder to get rid of. I didn't want a succubus though, I wanted a incubus. So I ignored that and got my sticky note pad out and began writing down what I needed. I had tonight to do it since tonight was a New Moon, I noticed that when I glanced to the calendar to see when the next one was.

I was in luck.

After getting what I needed from the store, I began setting things up on my floor. I had drew a pentagram with chalk and put five candles in and out of it. I then looked at the talisman and then set them around me. I did not do the herb part because it was optional. I relaxed my body and breathed calmly. As I had calmed, I lit the candles and kept my calmness and then made myself inside the circle, separating me from the rest of the house and world. I then laid down with arms spread out and legs spread. I started to imagine an incubus inside the circle with me. The shape and form, the features and how they were above me and how much I wanted it. I imagined and imagined before…

Nothing.

I opened my eyes with disappointment before sitting up and waving the candles out. "It was worth a shot and it merely was an experiment." I shrugged my shoulders and looked to see it was eleven at night. I got up and decided to clean up my mess in the morning. I nestled myself in bed and couldn't help but shake the feeling on how much I wanted Zoro.

"_Do you want more?"_ I snapped my eyes open and rubbed at my eyes before rolling onto my back. That voice, it sounded like Zoro.

"Zoro?" I whispered out before feeling hands on my hips, gripping tightly. I winced in pain as I grasped the hands that were gripping.

"Mmm, Luffy." The voice was clearer this time and I felt lips along my neck and how it made me groan as I was liking it too much.

"Z-Zoro?" I asked again and then the figure pulled away and I looked up with slight wide eyes. Dark emerald eyes gazed at me as his hair was a bit darker than usual, but that could have been just cause of no light.

"Luffy…" He whispered out and was grinning at me as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I want you so bad." He whispered out and I felt as my hands gripped his shirt as I tugged on it as his lips skimmed down to my neck.

"Nnfha," I moaned out as one of his hands squeezed my ass roughly. My back was arching as his lips skimmed to my collarbone and one hand began tugging my shirt off. I felt nails nip at my skin on my collarbone as my shirt was soon ripped off. I knew it wasn't Zoro, I knew it wasn't from the beginning, but I couldn't help but imagine it was. It was only a dream with a fantasy mixed in. I was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"I love you, Luffy." He whispered out on my chest and I moaned as his lips began sucking on my chest.

"Nha, Zoro…" I moaned out and was gripping onto the bed sheets beneath me as I soon felt a hand on my harden member. A deep moan ripped from my mouth as he began pumping me with his hand fully on my erection.

"So hard…" he whispered out deeply and I arched towards him as he kept stroking.

I felt his free hand go along my backside and go up. I was pulled towards his lips as his soon covered mine in a hot, wet kiss. The heat produced in a higher rate and I moaned with a huff as he continued to kiss my lips passionately with a hand stroking ferociously. I felt the roughness in his movements and groaned when his teeth bit my bottom lip. I tasted the metallic taste of blood on my tongue as he sent his tongue after the blood, so it seemed. He pulled away slowly and sucked lightly on my bottom lip as I released myself into his hand with a cry of pleasure.

"Mmmm," he hummed out as I watched as he slowly licked my cum off his fingers. "You taste delectable." As I gazed up I saw the devil like wings on his back and the crooked grin as he gazed down at me with slight horns appearing out of his hair.

"W-who are you?" I asked out breathlessly. He gazed down at me before leaning down and nuzzling his nose under my chin as his lips touched my neck.

"I am merely a lonely Incubus that was called forth by your pentagram and desire for sex." He told me out and I felt as his hands traveled my body with rough, slightly cold hands. I shuddered in some type of bliss before moaning as he sucked on my neck. "I am your worst nightmare." He told me with a husky breath.

I groaned out as I awoke the next morning with a sore body. I slowly sat up and scratched my head with a hand noticing my shirt on the floor by some candles. I noticed how it was shredded to pieces. I blinked in confusion before looking down to blush. I had marks on my chest and grip marks on my hips. I got up and went to my mirror to notice markings on my neck, though they weren't that noticeable.

My dream was true? The Incubus really did come out of the circle?

Wait, the pentagram!

I quickly looked to the knocked over candles and how the circle was gone and only the candles remained. I huffed a breath out and looked to the mirror as I saw a reflection begin to form.

"Good morning, Luffy." I flinched away and got out of the bathroom as I didn't want to believe it. I glanced at my computer screen as I saw it flash blue before I saw the face of Zoro. "You can't avoid me." He told me with a serious face and I flinched away before a little ding went off and I knew that was my messenger. "Oh… you got a message." I huffed a breath out as he seemed to minimize himself so I can see the screen.

"Zoro…" I whispered out as the message was from him. I quickly sat down and opened it.

**Hey, Luffy.**

**I'll be back around noon and stop by when I get back. Hope your awake, you remember what happened last time I woke you! Haha, so I will be seeing you soon. Talk to ya when I get back. Also, Perona said Hi…**

I chuckled out and had a faint blush from the part where it talked about what happened last time.

"This the guy you called me last night?" I gazed at the little window of the Incubus that kept appearing. I frowned and closed my laptop before picking up my phone. "You can't hide from me." I groaned out as he appeared on my phone.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him and he blinked at me before giving me a hard glare that made me shudder.

"What I want? It's simple really… You summoned an Incubus for sexual pleasure and I appeared because that's what we feast off of. Don't you have any memory?" He asked me and I grunted before laying back on my bed.

"Yeah… yeah." I muttered out and laid there as I stayed calm. I felt a hand go along my hip and I shuddered. I glanced up as he was above me.

"And you, Luffy, carry a lot of sexual tension, just waiting to be released." He told me and slowly bent down to kiss my lips roughly in a short chaste way.

It did say that Incubi were aggressive and that is why you summon a succubus and learn to banish them after you summon them. I totally skipped the banishing part.

"Nnnha…" I moaned out with a muffled voice as I felt a tongue along my chest as his hot breath went over a puckered nipple with his wet tongue. I arched lightly with a groan of protest of why he was teasing me.

"Ask for more…" He told me hotly against a nipple as he bit on it. I flinched from the bite and groaned with a pleasurable moan mixed in with it.

"Mmha, more!" I told him and he chuckled darkly as he licked and nibbled on my nipple.

"No… I want begging." He told me roughly and my hips were lifted as I felt something hard against my growing erection. I grasped his shirt tightly as I moaned out with a stuttering breath.

"P-please, more!" I told him in desperation of release.

I wasn't going to get it though. He paused and looked to the door as a knock resounded.

"Luffy? You awake?" I tried to push the Incubus off of me, but he held me down.

"Yeah!" I told Zoro and looked to the demon as he glared towards the door. "Let me up!" I grunted out and he glared to me before grasping my boyhood roughly. I grasped my mouth and had to hold in or suffocate my moan. I looked up with pleading eyes, but he merely smirked and snapped his fingers.

"He can't come in now." He told me and grasped my pajama pants roughly with a look at me. "Why not let him hear you? Hmm?" He asked and I shook my head as he yanked my pants off. "If he does come in, then he will able to see me attack you. Wouldn't that be marvelous?" He snickered out evilly he lifted my hips up and set my legs on either side of his hips. His own image began to shift and all I could see a lean man with a smaller frame towering over me with curly, black hair back in a ponytail.

"No-!" I tried to stop him by trying to get him off and realized my biggest mistake.

Summoning an Incubus in the first place.

I watched as he smirked at me devilishly and soon the door knob wiggled.

"Luffy? Why locking the door all of a sudden?" Zoro asked out and I gasped at the feel of something being inserted into me. I gazed down to see his hand working on my ass.

"S-stop!" I pleaded in a whisper and heard the door being banged on.

"What the hell, Luffy?" My senior then asked out in anger.

I looked to the door and realized he could get me out of here. "Zo-!" My mouth was covered and I felt him stretch me more, making me whine as I was still pushing him away.

"Now, now…" The Incubus told me and smirked as he pulled the fingers out. "I'm about to make you scream." He told and I shook my head, but he didn't listen. I felt something at my entrance and then suddenly he pushed something much larger into me.

He released my mouth and I leaned back with a scream as tears fell from eyes. "Ah, Zoro! Ple-hease! Help me-he!" I shouted out and heard the door being rammed against.

"I'm coming Luffy!" Zoro's protective voice was heard and then the demon laughed out.

"What is a mere human going to do?" He asked out and I knew that Zoro heard him. I was smacked into and I could feel the tear lengthen as I cried out in pain. The banging stopped and I thought he left me here as I was repeatedly pounded into.

"Stop! No more! I don't want this!" I shouted to the man above me, but he merely laughed with joy. Pure joy.

"Seeing you cry makes me even more harder." He bit down onto my nipple and I gasped out at the sensation of my body being molested.

A crash of glass was made as I glanced over to see Zoro had jumped through my window and tumbled in with a quick reaction. He tumbled up onto his feet and quickly glanced over with wide eyes. My sides were bleeding from the demon's claws and him penetrating me so discreetly.

I reached a hand out as I had tears falling, "Zoro!" I had cried out his name and he quick tried to manuver to us, but the demon held out a hand and he was stuck. He smacked into and inivisible wall.

"Uh, uh, not so fast. I'm having fun." He smacked into me and I cried out into pain as it hurt terribly bad.

"No-ho!" I cried out and he smacked into me roughly. My cry was sharp and I sobbed as it hurt.

"Luffy!" I heard banging noises and had a hand still laying towards him. I reached out with a desperate face. Zoro began searching around and then grinned as he looked to two things. He grabbed my pocket knife of my desk and quickly stabbed the ground where I summoned the Incubus. The man stopped and pulled out and away from as he grabbed his bleeding. I had whined as he pulled out me with more pain.

"You bastard!" The demon shouted and Zoro stabbed in a different spot making a new wound appear. "Fuck!" He quickly took the magic off and quickly dissipated and returned into his circle. Zoro quickly threw the candles out the window, that was somehow just open and not broken, and made sure all them followed. He then closed it and locked my bedroom door before coming over to me, where I had curled up on my side.

"You alright, Luffy?" He asked me and smacked the back of his head. "Stupid! Of course he's not!" He argued with himself and touched my shoulder. "We need to get you bandaged up." He told me and began moving away. I grasped his hand and he looked to me.

"I'm sorry, Zoro. Sniff… I am…" I told him and he smiled down at me.

"It's okay…"

A couple days after I was in an okay zone to move around. I sat with Zoro on bed watching TV.

"Can I ask you why you did it?" I blushed before scratching my chin.

"Experiment." I told him because it mainly was.

"Well… when it first happened… who did you see?" I blushed deeply and sighed out.

"I saw you…" I whispered real low and I felt him freeze in mid-shock.

"Me?" He asked out and I nodded before he started chuckling.

"What? I did because I am in love with you-!" I covered my mouth quickly with a deep blush and I glanced to see him blushing before smiling softly.

"I'm glad this ain't one-sided now." He sighed in relief with a smile.

"You love me too?" I asked after inching my hands away.

"Of course!" He stated and rubbed my hair and I grinned in pure happiness. He turned suddenly serious before smacking me up side the head. "Now, did you learn a lesson?" He asked me sternly and I smiled at him.

"Yes, I learned a very valuable lesson."


End file.
